


Jedi on the verge of a nervous breakdown

by tinokravitz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi (mostly), Canon Divergence, Canonical character death (not Obi), Fix-It of Sorts, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gentle Sex, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is hunted by the past, Older Man/Younger Man, Pregnancy Kink, Protective Luke, The force craves Skywalker-Kenobi offspring, The midichlorians are glad to help a bit, Top Luke (mostly), child birth, mentions of past rape, short F/M sex scene, slightly underage Luke is 17 at the beginning and over 50 at the end of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinokravitz/pseuds/tinokravitz
Summary: Obi-Wan is haunted by all of his teacher student relationships.He had been living in the wasteland for almost two decades now. The loneliness, the lack of companionship was a heavy burden even for a Jedi in the long run. Then Luke entered his life. He was a true sunshine. Curious, inquisitive, always in a good mood, he listened to the lessons Obi-Wan gave him. In training he showed himself sometimes still a little clumsy, but he was still young. With some practice and patience he would succeed already.
Relationships: Han Solo & Luke Skywalker (friendship), Han Solo/Leia Organa (minor), Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luke Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi (Past), Wedge Antilles/Leia Organa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. New Hopes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, I'm fairly new to fanfiction. Yeah, I know, mpreg is not everybody's cup of tea, so don't like don't read.  
> The story is a bit omega inspired though, but not really a/b/o. It was inspired by the most fabulous fic: We'd Share Each Other Like An Island, Until Exhausted, We'd Close Our Eyes, by Velocity_Owl87. 
> 
> The rape happened in the past, but will be described in a later chapter. I will set an extra warning at the beginning of the chapter in question.
> 
> Yeah, the much older man is the one expecting, for now. How dare I write such a story? The answer is, that I wanted to give my two favourite fictional characters a happy life together against all odds. No need to puke, yet? Then, go on...
> 
> The first chapter is smut and fluff, gentle sex, Training sessions between Luke and Obi-Wan, child birth, domesticity, family life.  
> The second chapter will be " A new hope" slightly altered, new friendships, a bit of action, new revelations.  
> The third chapter will be smut, a bit of drama, friendship, kid fic, training, love making...  
> The fourth chapter will be "Empire strikes back" slightly altered, new pairings, friendship, drama, some action,  
> The fifth chapter will be smut, some action, "Return of the Jedi" slightly altered, love, drama, reconiliation,  
> The two last chapters will be mostly fluff and smut, with an additional pairing, and two big surprises.
> 
> I have a bet going that no one will ever read the story, but I will post it anyway.  
> The story is already finished. I will update every few days.  
> I have no beta and I'm not a native speaker, so please have mercy upon me.

Jedi on the verge of a nervous breakdown

I.  
For half a year now, he came to visit him secretly almost every second day.  
Well, Aunt Beru knew about it and often provided him, caring and maternal as she was with the one or other self-baked or cooked attention for the Jedi Master, something that deeply moved him. For an eternity no one had cared for him. 

Uncle Owen was not allowed to know about his meetings with the young Skywalker. He certainly would freak out. The moisture farmer had expressly forbidden the boy to seek out the eccentric old man. Yes, old he felt. Though he had not yet passed the midpoint of his sixth decade and was still nimble and agile thanks to daily workouts and meditations, he still felt older than he actually was. 

He had been living in the wasteland for almost two decades now. The loneliness, the lack of companionship was a heavy burden even for a Jedi in the long run. Then Luke entered his life. He was a true sunshine. Curious, inquisitive, always in a good mood, he listened to the lessons Obi-Wan gave him. In training he showed himself sometimes still a little clumsy, but he was still young. With some practice and patience he would succeed already. 

Obi-Wan had decided to wait with the close combat training until the boy had reached his legal age. Already months ago he had confessed to him under the seal of confidentiality that his name was in reality not "Ben" but "Obi-Wan" and began to initiate him into the history of the old Jedi Order, without losing more words than necessary about Luke's sire.

The young man had inherited his good looks and enthusiasm for technology from his father. 

"Anakin," the Jedi Master sighed wistfully, lost in thought, the name of his first Padawan. Never again was he allowed to fail as he had with him. 

With emotion, Obi-Wan looked at the handsome carved wooden box Luke had brought him. The boy honored him lately quite often with small attentions. Perhaps he had a little admiration for his teacher. With a smirk, Obi-Wan shook his head. No. That was probably not it. The slender handsome youth with the ocean blue eyes and the dark blond hair could hardly be having a crush on an old broom like him. He was just charming and kind.

Uneasily, Obi-Wan stepped outside. He was not pleased with the weather conditions. Even for a desert planet like Tatooine, it was an unbearably hot day. He could already feel the approaching sandstorm. Quickly he went back into his modest dwelling. Sweat was running down his forehead. He felt strange and a little dizziness plagued him. Shaking his head, he looked at himself in the mirror. Sad blue eyes stared back at him. His once auburn hair and beard were already white. Sorrow and heartache had driven this on. Worry lines lined his noble features. With a loud sigh, he reached for the scissors and razor. A quarter of an hour later he had trimmed his beard and cut his hair for the first in a long time. Halfway satisfied, he surveyed the result of his work. He no longer looked quite like a savage. 

Something was different about him. He felt strange in his skin. He forbade himself to waste further thoughts on his body. For days he had been saving water. Fortunately, the vaporizer did its job reliably. Finally, he could take a real shower again. He enjoyed the cool water on his skin, a pure luxury, which he was rarely allowed. After refreshing himself, he applied the delicate but not obtrusive scented lotion that Luke had recently brought him. A strange gift for a man, but it felt very pleasant on his skin ravaged by heat and sand. 

The sounds of a speeder and a knock abruptly jolted him from his thoughts. He quickly threw on his lightest tunic and hurried to the door. The sandstorm had already picked up considerable speed. Immediately he pulled the young man inside the dwelling.

"Luke, are you mad to come on a day like this? Didn't you notice the storm?"  
"When I left, it wasn't that bad."  
"You should know by now how quickly a storm like this develops. Why are you putting yourself in danger unnecessarily?"

Luke gives him a bright smile.

"I wanted to see you, Obi-Wan."

Before the Jedi Master can respond, he feels a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
Though a soft smile escapes him instantly, he chooses to ignore the intimate gesture.

"You could have come to see me tomorrow."  
"Am I disturbing you? Did you have something else to do today?"  
"No, it's fine. What are you carrying?"  
"Cake from Aunt Beru."

Chuckling, Obi-Wan accepts the cake and sets it down on the table.  
Luke promptly follows him until he's standing close to him again. Closer. Too close.

"She really is a treasure."  
"Yes, she is. You smell nice."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You smell lovely."  
"It must be the lotion you gave me. Thank you again for that."  
"I'm glad you're using it. But I don't think that's it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The scent. I don't think it's the lotion."  
"So? What else would it be?"  
"You!"

Suddenly Luke stares at him with almost glazed eyes before burying his nose against the Jedi's neck, intensely inhaling its scent. Obi-Wan feels the hot breath on his skin. As his student begins to kiss him, the Jedi feels sticky moisture trickle down his thighs. This can't be. It must not be. For two years he had not felt his fecundity. Now, of all times, it assaults him once again at his age with a handsome youth at his side who is kissing him tenderly. He has to stop this immediately. 

Actually, he had long since put the troublesome and, in his case, predominantly sad topic to rest. The signs were there. That was the peculiar thing he had already felt all day. One more time Luke kisses him gently and lovingly, eliciting a longing sigh from the Jedi as their hands intertwine. For a moment, the sensual sensations overwhelm Obi-Wan and he eagerly returns the caresses. For ages, no one had kissed or caressed him. 

"You smell irresistible."  
"Luke, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like, Obi-Wan?"

Exploring the Jedi's mouth with his tongue, Luke begins to undress in a rush.  
His belt falls to the floor, followed by his tunic. Quickly he opens his pants. He then pushes Obi-Wan's tunic up over his chest, pushing him backwards onto his bed with gentle determination. Intuitively Obi-Wan splays his legs. Immediately Luke's hands run caressingly along the insides of them until he gently probs him with a finger. Burying his hands in the sheets, Obi-Wan lets out a delighted sigh, while at the same time panic rises in him. Still, he can't bring himself to just push the boy away. The Force seems to have abandoned him or does not want to come to his rescue. His body, longing for physical union, already rules him too much. For far too long he had been alone and untouched.

"Oh boy, you feel so good, Obi-Wan."  
"Luke, we can't do this."  
"Yes we can, we both long for it."  
"We can't. I want to..."  
"You don't want me? I don't believe you, Obi-Wan. You're so wet. It's leaking out of you."

Bravely, Luke squeezes himself between the Jedi Master's thighs, attaching his hard cock to the sphincter. In a soothing way he caresses the cheek and white beard of his soon to be lover, who lies trembling beneath him, with his knuckles.

„ I will be gentle. I promise.“

The ardent teenager gazes deeply into the eyes of the much older man, kissing him intimately as he slowly and gently penetrates him. Sighing wistfully, Obi-Wan spreads his thighs further apart, welcoming him inside.

"Oh stars, Luke!"  
"Yes, Obi, of course you want me, and I've wanted you for so long."

In a deliberate pace, the young Skywalker drives his cock into the moist tightness, while Obi-Wan does nothing but cling to him, moaning with pleasure. Why does he just have to smell like his father? Almost eighteen years the Jedi had not felt a man inside him. How could he have forgotten how good it felt? So much he had enjoyed it then with his dearly beloved Qui-Gon, with Anakin it had been deeply satisfying, even if Obi-Wan had not given himself to the latter of his own free will at first. Tomorrow he would regret it terribly, but now he does not want the hard cock to stop thrusting vigorously into him. 

Moaning with pleasure, Luke increases his pace, plunging deep and fast inside. Gently his hands run over Obi-Wan's body, caressing his breasts, belly and the quite remarkable erect member, eliciting loud cries of pleasure in his lover until he thrusts inside forcefully one last time, shooting his seed into the dripping cavern with a loud roar.

As he feels the pulsing member throbbing inside him, Obi-Wan reaches his climax instantly with a yelp cumming into his young lover's hand.  
Happily, the younger snuggles up to the Jedi Master and showers him with kisses while his now soft prick is still inside him. With a shock-stunned expression, Obi-Wan stares at his tempestuous lover.

"That was nice. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Obi-Wan."  
"I could at least be your uh… your father, Luke."  
"But you're not my father."  
"No. Aren't you going to get off me?"  
"No. I'm not done with you yet."

Obi-Wan opens his mouth to say something. Instead, he just gasps for air, closing his lips again undone. After Luke has pulled the tunic over the Jedi's head with a deft move and dropped it carelessly on the floor, his hands again wander caressingly over Obi-Wan's still muscular arms, his slightly hairy chest and his soft belly, while he continues to kiss him tenderly. The Jedi sighs in delight before regaining his composure for a moment, eyeing the youth lying on top of him incredulously.

"How can you take pleasure in this? I'm over fifty, why don't you take a boyfriend or girlfriend your own age?"  
"I don't care about your age. I like you. I don't care for inexperienced boys, and I certainly don't care for girls."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes. Just wait and see if you don't believe me. In a minute you'll get another taste of how hot you make me."  
"Luke!"

Soon the reawakened cock still inside of him is again spoiling him with deep thrusts.  
Conquered by youth, Obi-Wan closes his eyes, abandoning himself completely to the pleasure and longing he has denied his body for so long. Banishing the impending consequences from his consciousness, he surrenders to the young man, moaning without restraint. Wrapping his arms and legs around him, he eagerly presses himself against the hot, sweaty body, soon receiving another generous load of cum inside him. Five times Luke will pleasure him until the storm has subsided and the exhausted Jedi can send the struggling to leave youth home. 

For the countless time, Luke exchanges intimate kisses with his older lover. For half an hour already, Obi-Wan has been trying to see him off to no avail.

"You need to get home, Luke. They'll be worried about you already."  
"It's been so wonderful with you, Obi."  
"Is that what you're calling me now?"  
"Yes, I could stay the night with you."  
"Oh Luke, that's not possible. Please go home."  
"Don't you dare regret it. I won't either."  
"How can I not regret it, dear one?"  
"You liked it."  
"Yes, I did, but we still mustn't do it again."  
"Who's going to stop us?"  
"I'm three times your age, Luke."  
"A Jedi should not limit his imagination. Age doesn't matter in love."  
"Love?"

Tenderly, Luke caresses the Jedi Master's cheek and bearded chin, his blue eyes sparkling at him in amorous delight.

"Yes."

Embarrassed, Obi-Wan avoids the fond gaze, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You can't love me."  
"Why shouldn't I be able to love you, Obi?"  
"Because I am far too old for you and your needs."  
"You are just right for my needs. Just you wait and see. I'll prove it to you yet. Can I come back the day after tomorrow?"  
"No. I don't know."  
"I want to keep studying with you."  
"Today was not a lesson."  
"No, we can do that when the daily lessons and instruction are finished."  
"Luke, it doesn't work that way."  
"Please don't push me away, Obi. I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

Luke presses another kiss to the older one's lips before he's finally out the door.  
Shaking his head in bewilderment, the worn-out Jedi Master closes the door behind the passionate youngster.  
"Skywalkers," he curses softly, dropping into an armchair in a weary state.

The next morning, when he can already sense the presence of new life blossoming within him through the Force, he curses decidedly louder. Yesterday, the Force had shamefully let him down. Today, through it, he can already clearly feel that the enduring act of love has not remained without consequences. He is sure that he has conceived a child from Luke. 

How could he have let himself go like that? His task is to watch over the boy. Now he has put everything at risk with his reckless behavior. Sighing, he ponders his fate and the future of the young man, until finally he caresses his belly with a faint hopeful smile. A child. At his age, he would indeed become a mother once again. "No one will take it away from me this time," he inwardly vows to himself with a vigor that makes him pause, startled at himself.

A day later, Luke is back at his door with longing in his eyes. With a sigh, Obi-Wan opens. Hesitantly, he returns the kiss of welcome before inviting him in. He will not succeed in restoring the relationship into a regular teacher-student one, because Luke just won't let go of him. His student, whom Obi-Wan would never dare to call by another title, visits him every two days. Disciplined and attentive, he first patiently learns his new lessons before resolutely embracing Obi-Wan, impatiently escorting him to his sleeping cot, opening his Jedi robes. 

Each time they meet again, they make love. The first few times Obi-Wan tries in vain to fend him off with insistent appeals to reason and the reference to the Jedi Code, which is unambiguously formulated in this matter, but Luke simply turns a deaf ear to the subject. The Jedi can't hide the fact that he visibly enjoys the youngster's affection and soon fervently longs for it. He had never dared to hope to be desired and loved once again. He soon allows himself to be willingly seduced and taken without argument by his impetuous but also caring lover, while the older never initiatives the act of love on his own.

When Obi-Wan is four months pregnant, he resolves with a heavy heart to leave Tatooine, at least for a time, because he does not want to discredit or bind the young Skywalker to himself. In addition, his conscience is bothering him because of the past complex and unhappy connection with the boy's father. He absolutely has to give birth to his child in a safe place, without attracting unnecessary attention. The morning sickness that has plagued him for weeks has finally subsided. Now is a good time to embark on a long journey without endangering the child growing inside him. 

He makes up excuses to see Luke less often. It grieves him. He longs for him and his young lover feels displaced and rejected, but his actions at least according to his opinion in this situation command reason, which had failed him so shamefully, which is why he is now in this condition. He must restore the necessary distance between himself and his pupil. After giving birth to his child, he would return to continue Luke's training. By then, the young man's sexual interest in him will surely have faded. Obi-Wan wants to travel to his old friend Ahsoka. Luke arrives at the right time and surprises his lover while he is packing.

"What are you doing, Obi? Are you going to go away and just leave me behind?"  
"Luke, it can't work with us."  
"Why not? I love you."  
"You may be a little in love with me, but that will pass in the near future and then you'll despise me for taking away your youth."  
"What bantha crap! I want to be with you and share my life with you, you idiot."  
"Luke, please control yourself."  
"You may have issues with your age, I don't give a shit how old you are."  
"You say that now. In a few years you'll feel differently."  
"I won't, but you won't even give me the chance to prove my affection and just walk away. That's not fair."  
"I can't keep forcing myself on you."  
"I seduced you, it wasn't the other way around, Obi, and now you're carrying our child."  
"How do you know?"  
"I may be young but I'm not stupid. I know what kind of man you are. Your beguiling scent when we first made love. You get wet and are so damn devoted when I'm inside you. I've never met anyone like you before, but I suspected right away that you were one of the rare kind of men who can bear children."  
"Yes, I am one of that sort. And yet you lay with me."  
"Yes. I was even hoping to make you pregnant."  
"You wanted to get me pregnant? You're seventeen."  
"I know that. Why are you always so fixated on age? I was pretty lonely before I met you, even if I'm not quite as abandoned as you were. Why do you think I visited you almost every day until you started pushing me away?"  
"You wanted to learn and train and get acquainted with the Force."  
"I wanted that too, but first and foremost I wanted to be with you."  
"It wouldn't go well with us."  
"How can you be so sure? The last few months have been wonderful. Why don't we give it a try before you cowardly steal out of my life with our child?"  
"You want to be a father at eighteen? Be reasonable."  
"I will be a father and you will be a mother, Obi-Wan. Would you really prefer to have no father than to have me for our child? Do you think that's reasonable?"  
"No."

Examining, Luke slides his hand over Obi-Wan's belly, immediately a bright smile escapes him.

"You can already feel it a little."  
"Yes, it's beginning to show. In a few weeks I won't be able to hide it."  
"You won't have to."  
"You're still almost a child, Luke."  
"When our child arrives, I'll be an adult."  
"I have to protect it. I can't have it here. I need help delivering it."  
"I'll be there for you."

Luke kisses him tenderly on the mouth, pulling the recalcitrant man into his arms, who is unable to maintain his resistance any longer.

"That's very decent of you, but I need experienced medical help. I'm not the youngest anymore."  
"Where were you going?"  
"To see an old friend."  
"Then I will accompany you."  
"You want to..."  
"Yes, I'm going to run away with my Jedi Master, whom I made a child.  
I will continue my training as a Jedi and take care of you."  
"What about Owen and Beru?"  
"To them I will write that I have been awarded a scholarship to the Academy."  
"You're crazy."  
"Yes, crazy about you, my Obi."

Luke's face draws a wide grin before he takes Obi-Wan's head in both hands. Kissing him passionately, he maneuvers him toward the sleeping cot, where he quickly opens his lover's robes. Obi-Wan lets himself lie on his back and spreads his thighs invitingly. Gently, Luke penetrates his lover's moist tightness. When Obi-Wan feels the hard sex thrust into him, he has to cry out lustfully.

"Luke!"  
"Oh Obi, so nice being inside you."

For long they can't withstand the heated sensations coursing through their bodies.  
Not only are they joined in flesh, they also feel each other connected in their minds thanks to the Force, as their shared climax explodes with the force of a newly forming galaxy. For the first time in nearly thirty years, Obi-Wan feels himself being flushed by pure bliss and true joy.

The night after next, the unlikely pair leaves Tatooine from the spaceport of Mos Eisley on a smuggler's ship. Luke has written a long farewell letter to Aunt Beru, promising to see her again and to take care of himself, assuring her that he is now an adult and expressing his gratitude for the many years of closeness and affection. Obi-Wan sends a coded message over secret channels to Alderaan to convey his change of location in case of emergency.

They meet up with Han Solo, the pilot of the Falcon, and his co-pilot, the Wookie Chewbacca in the bar of Mos Eisley, who will fly them to the watery planet called Vemaan, where Ahsoka lives. In negotiations with Obi-Wan, Han Solo had fairly bragged to them about his ship, which supposedly made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs, and charged an outrageous price for the flight, so he didn't seem very sympathetic to Luke. By the time Luke gets a good look at the Falcon in departure hall 94, his enthusiasm for his first space flight has faded. To him, the Corellian freighter is nothing more than a big piece of junk, but Obi-Wan just strokes his belly intuitively and almost amusedly accepts it all with a sober and composed expression. 

The Jedi had told Han the white lie that they were in trouble with the local authorities on Tatooine, so they wanted to leave the planet without attracting attention. A problem apparently not unknown to the smuggler. In front of Han and elsewhere, they avoid revealing themselves as a couple. They do not want to cause unnecessary sensation. 

Obi-Wan, despite the intense devotion of the young man at his side, still finds it incomprehensible that the young Skywalker has chosen him, of all people, as his partner. With almost a little pride, he notices the long look with which the pilot of the spaceship examines his companion, not quite able to hide his liking behind his callousness.  
Seated buckled close to his lover in the Falcon, Obi-Wan intently examines the handsome, muscular man with the hazel hair who is in the cockpit next to his huge shaggy-haired co-pilot before turning to Luke in a whisper:

"You could have him, too, Luke. He's very attractive."  
"Han is way too cocky and money minded for me. I want you, Obi."  
"I think that's just a facade, maybe he's a nice guy in private."  
"That may be. I'm not interested. I already have a nice guy."  
"A pregnant guy."  
"All the better."  
"You're beyond help."  
"No, you can't get rid of me, Obi."

Ahsoka is quite astonished when, a week later, Obi-Wan, already recognizably pregnant for her trained eyes, stands at the doorstep of her cozy wooden house not far from a beach with the youthful, more sympathetic image of her former master. Luke can't help but stare silently at the orange-skinned Togruta with her long head tentacles and big blue eyes. Shaking her head in astonishment, she scrutinizes the young man before taking in the strange pair with a sigh. 

That same evening, when the Togruta scans the Jedi Master's abdomen in detail with a handy mobile vital scanner and shows them their child, Luke is almost beside himself with joy and excitement.

"Awesome! It's a real miracle, Obi."  
"It's an embryo, Luke," the Jedi Master answers in a soothing voice.  
"It's our child, and it's growing inside you, dearest."  
"It's a boy," Ahsoka matter-of-factly informs the expectant parents.  
"Great! Then I'll have someone to screw around with."  
"You could do that with a girl, too, and first he has to be old enough to do that, Luke. Other than that, is everything okay with the child, Ahsoka?"  
"Yes, Obi, the size, the development, the heartbeat, don't worry about it. Everything looks perfectly normal so far."  
"How will it be born?"  
"Excuse me? Is that a serious question, kid? Weren't you paying attention in school?"  
"Yes, I did, Ahsoka. But they didn't talk about childbearing males in class."  
"Typical province."  
"Why don't you explain it to him, Ahsoka, before you make fun of him?" Obi-Wan asks the Togruta slightly annoyed.  
"It's all right, Obi. So Luke, take a look at the scan. There's your child. That's the placenta, there are the ovaries, around that is the uterus. Here you see the connection to the rectum. That's what allowed your sperm to fertilize the egg."  
"I get it, but how are you going to be able to give birth, Obi?"  
"Well, how do you think, Luke? The way I conceived it."  
"Oh. You have to push it through that?"  
"Yes, of course. What did you think I was going to do, grow a second hole?"  
"I'm sorry. That can't possibly fit."

Luke turns white as a sheet and has to sit down. Spasmodically, he squeezes Obi-Wan's hand. Ahsoka explains the natural process to him, slightly amused, while the older Jedi remains somewhat blushingly silent.

"Luke, calm down. You have nothing to worry about. The passage to the rectum also functions as a birth channel. When Obi-Wan goes into labor, the birth channel will dilate until the child can fit through. His body will be flooded with hormones, the muscles will stretch, including the sphincter. It will fit. Overall, it doesn't work that much differently than it does for a woman except for the last section. The muscles will stretch and gradually contract after birth."  
"It will never go back to the way it was before," the young man argues, blushing profusively.  
"Yes it will, it will just take a little while and have to heal first, but then it will be largely like before," Ahsoka explains the process to the young man with a wide grin.  
"Luke, I'm the one who will give birth to the child, not you."  
"Yes, fortunately. Aren't you afraid of giving birth, Obi?"  
"No. And you shouldn't be afraid either. It will be painful, but that's only natural, and it will pass."  
"I'll help Obi-Wan, Luke."  
"But how do you know so much about pregnancy and childbirth, Ahsoka? Obi-Wan told me you were actually a mechanic."

Undeterred, Ahsoka takes a blood sample from Obi-Wan, immediately running a detailed analysis with a portable datapad.

"Yes, I was, too."  
"Yeah, but Obi-Wan isn't a droid or a space glider."  
"Oh really, kid. I'm glad you brought that up. Don't worry about it, I've had plenty of time to familiarize myself with the human blueprint over the last eighteen years."  
"Then you're a healer too?"  
"Yes. Your perceptiveness is truly remarkable, young Skywalker. What did you think I had medical equipment for?"  
"Oh Ahsoka, don't be so ungracious to him," Obi-Wan reprimands her a little.  
"I'm sorry. You're right. I have to get used to having so much youth around me again."  
"You're not that old, Ahsoka."  
"Relative to Luke, I am, Obi. Your blood results are fine so far. Good insulin levels and no indication of a nutritional deficiency."  
"Thank you, Ahsoka. Luke, I'm going to need you very much during the birth as well."  
"Don't worry, I'll pull myself together, Obi. I won't let you down."

Tenderly, Luke kisses his pregnant lover while Ahsoka shakes her head and stows the scanner back into her medipack.

Each day, Luke trains with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka outside on the beach, until the older Jedi, due to the progressive restriction of movement caused by his temporary physical circumstances, hands over the leadership of the training to Ahsoka. 

The sparsely populated, remote planet Vemaan, which will be their new home for some time, is the exact opposite of Tatooine. Most of the planet is covered by clear blue-green water rich in fish. The native population consists primarily of white-haired humanoids with webbed fingers and toes, whose skin is as salmon-colored as the planet's seemingly endless beaches. Criminals are just as absent as stormtroopers. The empire is far away. The administration of the planet is only superficially loyal to the Imperial Senate. In reality, they have lived by their own laws for ages and practice the art of ignoring imperial orders. 

With much patience, Obi-Wan teaches his pupil and companion how to swim, who in the first days after their arrival can hardly contain his fascination with the precious element that is now so abundant and was once so rare to him. Soon they are refreshing themselves regularly in the cool water, feeling almost a little like in paradise on the salmon-colored sandy beaches and the clear blue-green water. The daily swim in the sea provides Obi-Wan with relief in his particular condition.

Although the pregnancy strains him as he had expected, it is by far not as debilitating as the Jedi Master had feared at his age. Moderate physical exercise, a healthy diet, meditations and extensive rest keep him in a fairly satisfactory physical and mental balance. He is touchingly cared for by his young lover, who, to Obi-Wan's amazement but also relief, is almost euphoric about their child. When Luke is not busy training, studying, or animatedly discussing with Ahsoka and listening to her old stories, he devotes himself to technical tinkering or goes swimming with Obi-Wan. On days when it's not too strenuous for his pregnant lover, he lies tenderly with him. While Obi-Wan rests, Luke, with a smile on his lips, carves a cradle for their child.

The complexes about his age that Obi-Wan seems to harbor don't get any better as his belly gets rounder and his breasts bigger.  
Only reluctantly, he allows his lover to expose him in broad daylight. Early one evening, Luke surprises him as he is changing in the room they occupy.  
Turning on the light, Luke lingers with an almost greedy gaze on the pregnant body of the Jedi Master, who immediately blushes and searches for a suitable garment. 

"Oh, leave it, Luke. Put out the light. I look terrible."  
"No, on the contrary. You're beautiful."  
"I'm an old man."

Finding the appropriate item, Obi-Wan covers himself with a tunic, sighing in relief, as Luke is already wrapping him in his arms.

"You turn me on, Obi. You feel so alive and well with our child inside you."  
"You should have your eyes checked, Luke."

Hastily, Luke pulls the Jedi's tunic over his head before guiding him with determination to their bed. Eagerly, his hands run over his lover's swollen breasts and already bulging hairy belly as he pulls him relentlessly against him. Positioning himself behind him, he pulls the now heavily pregnant man backwards against his body. Gently sliding into him, he takes him with tender thrusts. Eager to muffle their expressions of pleasure as much as possible, they enjoy their lovemaking until Ahsoka suddenly bursts in.

"Ah, newlyweds, sorry, I forgot, carry on."

As quickly as she rushed into the room, she rushes out of there.  
Obi-Wan blossoms into blushes of shame and instantly wants to pull away, but Luke doesn't release him from his embrace.

"Stay where you are, Obi. There's no need for shame."

Tenderly, he kisses his much older lover behind the ear.  
A short time later, the Jedi is able to moan lustily again, pressing himself happily against the warm body, eagerly receiving the deep thrusts inside him until Luke pours into him, moaning lustily. Exhausted, Obi-Wan leans against Luke, resting a hand on his opulent belly, sending soothing signals through the Force to his unborn child.

Two months later, the Jedi Master has been lying in Luke's arms for hours, racked by strong contractions, when Ahsoka, after scanning his abdomen with the vital scanner for the umpteenth time, finally tells him that the birth channel has dilated sufficiently and the child is properly positioned. He has tried in vain to meditate away the almost unbearable pain. 

It doesn't help. He has to go through it for better or worse.

"It's all right. You can push with the next contraction, Obi."

A violent contraction causes the child bearing Jedi to cry out loudly.

"Push, you have to push, Obi. Yes. You're doing good."  
"I almost forgot how miserably it hurts."

Compassionately, Luke cools his lover's heated body with a damp cloth.

"Hang in there, honey. Squeeze my hand."

When Obi-Wan's next contraction hits, he's not the only one to roar in pain.

"Ouch!" escapes Luke, whose hand is caught in the Jedi's vice grip.  
"Push! Keep going! One more time! Good!"  
"Why can't the Force help one give birth at least a little, Ahsoka?"  
"Oh Obi, childbirth is painful simply because of that, even being a Jedi is no use. You're being brave." 

She enters into Obi-Wan's no longer tight channel a little to check the progress of the delivery. Satisfied, she removes her hand. A loud cry echoes through the room.

"Push! Harder! Good, Obi!"  
"It burns like sith hell, is that the head?"  
"Yes, Obi, soon you'll have it done."

Relief draws itself on the face of the sweat-soaked Jedi struggling to breathe. Tenderly, Luke nestles his cheek against the white beard.

"Brace yourself against me, I'll hold you, Obi."

With the next contraction, Obi-Wan roars at considerable volume. Letting Luke support him, he pushes with all his might until the baby's head appears between his thighs.

"Hold on, Obi. Let me check where the umbilical cord is."

Trembling with exertion all over, the latter drops into his lover's embrace while Ahsoka carefully feels the widespread ring muscle and pushing past the child's head one more time before removing her fingers in relief.

"You're almost there, my Obi. Just hold on a little longer," Luke reassures him with tears in his eyes.

A bloodcurdling cry makes the expectant father wince.

"It's all right. Press as hard as you can, Obi-Wan. Keep going! Yes!"

Beaming with joy, Ahsoka holds the newborn in her hands. Immediately, she places it on Obi-Wan's stomach. 

"Congratulations on your son!"

Blissfully, Obi-Wan cradles his crying child in his arms until it calms down. Sobbing with relief, the parents snuggle together, raptly surveying the infant as Ahsoka cuts the umbilical cord with a laser scalpel.

"He has bright blue eyes, Obi."  
"He has your eyes, Luke. Welcome, my little Jinn."

Only briefly, Obi-Wan hands his son to Ahsoka, who quickly examines, cleans and swaddles him before placing him back in the arms of his eagerly awaiting mother.  
Still incredulous but overjoyed, Obi-Wan can't take his eyes off the newborn. Tenderly, Luke caresses his child before gently kissing his lover's lips. After the afterbirth is expelled, Ahsoka gently inspects the wounds.

"How bad is it, Ahsoka?"  
"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. The sphincter is intact. It's just small fissures. You don't need any surgical care. It'll heal just fine." 

She quickly places sterile bacta bandages between the man's thighs before carefully covering him. 

"Thank you, Ahsoka."  
"Oh Obi, I'm glad you did so well. Now get some rest."  
"I will, as soon as we can tear ourselves away from Jinn."  
"He's tired, too. Do you need anything else?"  
"No, go ahead. We'll be fine."  
"Don't worry, Ahsoka. I'll take care of Obi and our little one," Luke promises.  
"Then make sure they both sleep soon."

Once more, the Togruta contentedly lets her gaze rest on mother and child before wearily leaving the room. 

"You have performed a true miracle, Obi."  
"No, I only gave birth to a child, Luke."  
"Our child. Awesome! I'm a father. He's so handsome."  
"He is. Are you happy?"  
"Yes, I am, and are you, Obi?"  
"I'm overjoyed, Luke. Hold him for a moment, please."

Enthusiastically, Luke picks up his child, who stares at him out of big blue eyes, while Obi-Wan frees himself from his tunic.

"Give him back to me."  
"I want to hold him a little longer, Obi."  
"You'll be able to hold him a lot more in the days and weeks to come."

Slightly reluctantly, Luke hands him the boy. With a rapt look, the bearded man places the infant against his chest. As the child's tender mouth encloses one of his nipples, tears once again stream down the elder man's cheeks. Luke immediately kisses them away, holding the mother of his child tenderly in his arms, watching the contentedly sucking newborn in delight as Obi-Wan connects with his child through the Force to strengthen the bond between them.

Fondly, the proud young father cares for the Jedi Master and their son. Patiently, he bathes and swaddles his child, and keeps his beloved company while the latter tends to his bed. For the first few days, Obi-Wan can only eat liquid food until the wounds caused by the delivery have healed. It is not exactly convenient that the last section of the birth path runs together with the digestive tract, he grumbles to himself, a little hungry and exhausted.

Despite his age, Obi-Wan has already recovered to some extent after two weeks. Tieding little Jinn around him in a sling, he happily ventures out for his first walks on the beach with the baby's father.

One afternoon, he contentedly nurses his child in the dunes while Ahsoka keeps him company, since Luke has been trying to fix her broken glider for hours. 

"I've never seen you so happy, Obi-Wan," she says.  
"I don't think I've have ever been so happy either, Ahsoka."  
"I never imagined motherhood would suit you so well."  
"No?"  
"No, but apparently it does."  
"Yes, I should have started a family much sooner."  
"You're a Jedi."  
"Am I still?"  
"You sure are."  
"I have broken the code."  
"Oh, Obi-Wan. The council doesn't exist anymore. Kriff the code."  
"Ahsoka!"  
"But it's true. You were always so uptight and orthodox and unhappy."  
"Was I?"  
"Yes, indeed. And now you've given birth to a child and you're the blossoming life."  
"I'm not the blossoming life. I'm in my mid-fifties, I feel ancient.“  
„You seem much younger. Luke is good for you. He’s a great guy.“  
„He’s almost a kid.“  
„You shouldn’t just look at age. He stood by you so bravely when you were in labor, and he’s so caring about you and Jinn. I wouldn’t have thought him capable of that at first. I feel he is very mature and responsible. Very different from his father.“  
„It’s unbelievable. I have a child with Anakin’s son. What have I gotten myself into?“  
„He loves you and Jinn, and you love him, just be happy. It’s going to need new Jedi, Obi. You hold the future in your arms.“  
„If we have one.“  
„Don’t lose faith in the Force. It obviously means well for you at the moment.“  
„I can’t thank you enough for taking us in.“  
„You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad to have you with me. Loneliness is not a fate to be endured well.“

Just four months after Jinn's birth, fertility strikes Obi-Wan again. This time he notices it immediately. In vain he tries to keep Luke away from him. While Ahsoka trains Luke for hours in the fighting style of Shii-Cho, the Jedi Master takes an extensive walk with his son in a sling, nursing him on a deserted beach, lost in thought. For a long time, he watches with increasingly moist eyes as little Jinn feasts on his breast. That this happiness would actually come to him after all. If he had been told, he would never have believed it. Lovingly stroking the dark blond fuzz of hair from the little forehead, he touches it with his fingers, strengthen the bond with his child through the Force. Tenderly he caresses his son, gently clasping the little hand. 

Skillfully, he manages to keep his distance from his beloved throughout the day. 

As the day comes to an end, he nurses Jinn one last time in the comfortable armchair in their bedchamber. After the child has let go of Obi-Wan's breast, he places him in the crib before settling back in the chair with a book. Just a few minutes later, Luke is standing in the room. leaning over and kissing him tenderly on the mouth. With an alarmed look, Obi-Wan rises at the same time, but his beloved encircles him with his arms.

"Where are you going, Obi? Why are you avoiding me?"  
"I'm certainly not avoiding you, dear one."  
"Yes, you have been doing that all day. Have I upset you with anything?"  
"No. Everything's fine."

Loudly, Obi-Wan lets out a sigh, anticipating the inevitable.  
Longingly, Luke inhales his lover's scent, burying his nose against his beloved's neck before running his hand down Obi-Wan's pants without hesitation.

"Are you fertile again, honey?"

Delighted, he pulls them out again staring in anticipation at the rich transparent viscous secretion sliding down his fingers.

"Yes, you certainly are. Let's go to bed."  
"Luke!"  
"Come on, then."  
"Then I'll probably get pregnant again."  
"Yeah, that's the plan."  
"Whose plan?"  
"Mine and your body's."  
"You want another child?"  
"Yes, and you want that too, if you're honest with yourself, Obi."  
"But Luke! I'm getting to old for this sort of thing."  
"No, you don't. Come on, come to me. Just let it happen."

Only seconds later, Luke pushes his much older lover down on the bed. Quickly, they undress each other. Invitingly, Obi-Wan opens his thighs, while Luke at once starts fingering him enthusiastically, causing eager moans.

"Luke!"  
"What do you want, Obi?"  
"Oh Luke."  
"Yes, Obi?"  
"Well come on inside me."

With a bold thrust of his hips, Luke immediately slids all the way into the wet tightness, driving his member eagerly into him.

"Oh Luke."  
"Feel me, Obi."  
"Yes!"  
"Force, you're wet...so nice being inside you."  
"Luke!"  
"You're driving me wild like this, Obi. Here, take it!"

Vigorously, he thrusts into the dripping cavern before flooding it with his seed, letting out a loud yelp. Wet with sweat, they hold each other close, exchanging sensual kisses.

"You really have no mercy on an old man."  
"You're not old as long as you feel like this. You're still very agile and alive."  
"You're killing me, Luke."  
"No, I'm claiming you."  
"Well, well!"  
"I can't wait to hold you rounded in my arms again."  
"You're completely out of your mind."  
"I love and desire you, Obi."  
"I love you, too, Luke."  
"Finally, for once, you say it."  
"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this sort of things."  
"In what things?"  
"In love things."  
"You're actually very good at it, Obi."  
"No, I'm not."  
"Yes, you are. You have other children, don't you?"  
"Now what makes you think that?"  
"Na, when Jinn was born, you said you almost forgot how much it hurt."  
"Oh. You didn't ask me that before. Why do you want to know now?"  
"Well, because I'm your spouse."  
"We're not married."  
"Not yet, Obi."  
"Oh."  
"So?"  
"Yes, I've already given birth to two children before."  
"Where are they? Do they live with their father?"  
"No. I don't know where they are, not even if they're both still alive."  
"Oh. Then you don't have to talk about it."  
"I can tell you, if you like sad stories."  
"I don't like them, but tell me anyway."  
"I brought my first child into the galaxy when I was nineteen."  
"That's young."  
"You of all people say that. You very likely sired our second child not ten minutes ago, and you're not nineteen yet."  
"Who was the father?"  
"My master."  
"You're not much for teacher-student relationships, are you?"  
"Now don't get cocky."  
"Sorry, Obi. It was too tempting."  
"Is that so?"  
"Please forgive me and go on talking. Were you in love with him?"  
"Yes, I was since I was fourteen, but it was forbidden. Qui-Gon didn't touch me, but then I turned eighteen and fertility struck me for the first time."  
"That's late."  
"For a woman. Men of childbearing age are fertile at sixteen at the earliest. I wasn't until I was eighteen."  
"He couldn't resist you anymore."  
"No. He took my virginity and got me pregnant probably the first night. I was overjoyed to finally be able to be with him that way, too. We had a wonderful time, even though we had to hide our love. We were not aware of my fertility at the beginning and only noticed the pregnancy after a few weeks. We kept it a secret for as long as possible, but of course it only took a few months for the Jedi Order to learn of our misdemeanor. We had the choice of separating forever, or leaving the Order, or giving the child up for adoption."  
"They took it away from you?"  
"Yes, they did."  
"How cruel, I'm so sorry."  
"It's been so long."  
"But it still hurts you, I can feel it."  
"Yes, it does."  
"Why didn't you leave the order?"  
"I couldn't ask Qui-Gon to do that."  
"But he could demand that you give your own child up?"  
"Oh Luke, it was complicated, he didn't take it easy either."  
"How did your relationship change?"  
"Qui-Gon was anxious to restore the student-teacher relationship. Nevertheless, we were soon together again on a regular basis. I took suppressants to avoid getting pregnant again."  
"But you're not taking them now."  
"No, they're pretty high-dose hormones because childbearing men are very fertile and have a strong libido. Unlike the female cycle, we're only fertile once, twice a year at the most, but when the time comes, it hits us pretty hard. The urge to procreate is almost overwhelming. In addition, the body sends clear olfactory signals to potential partners. But you already know that. Suppressing the instinct and fertility doesn't do the body or the mind any good in the long run."  
"And you had another child."  
"Yes, but not by Qui-Gon. My beloved master was long dead by then."  
"Oh."  
"I'd rather not talk about it. I did not conceive it willingly."  
"You were raped?"  
"Yes, that usually means not willingly in this context. Please, I really don't want to be reminded of that."  
"I'm sorry. Of course you don't have to talk about it."

Tenderly, Luke holds the elder in his arms, caressing him affectionately, stroking the still slightly bulging belly, still soft from the survived pregnancy, until burying his fingers in the gray chest hair. After a while, Obi-Wan pulls him with finality between his opened thighs. Immediately Luke penetrates him and takes him tenderly and persistently. He sucks on Obi-Wan's breasts lustfully, until Obi-Wan piquedly wipes his lover's milk mustache with his fingers. Devotedly, the Jedi receives the deep thrusts inside him until the second orgasm hits them both simultaneously, with Luke spurting his seed deep into the fertile body.  
Cradling each other in their arms, they find rest together.

"Are you looking forward to our second child?"  
"Of course I'm looking forward to it, Luke."  
"I can't wait."  
"What's your hurry with the extended family, Luke?"  
"You never know how much time you have."  
"You're right about that."

Suddenly, Jinn begins to roar in his crib. Smirking, Luke jumps out of bed cradling the child in his arms, speaking soothing words to his son.

"I'm sorry, little one. You know, we made sure you'd have a brother or sister soon, I guess we were a little too loud about that, sweetheart."

He lies back in bed with Jinn next to Obi-Wan, who strokes the infant with a contented smile, but leaves him to his happy father.

A few days later, Obi-Wan, holding Jinn in his arms, watches with a worried expression  
the hand-to-hand combat lesson Ahsoka is giving Luke. She has been training him in lightsaber combat for some time now. After much hesitation, Obi-Wan had handed Anakin's lightsaber to his companion. After all, it is the only material inheritance his father left him. The young Skywalker is talented, he also got that from his father, Obi-Wan sighs inwardly. His technical progress is more than satisfactory, yet it will be years before Luke will have completed his training enough to survive a confrontation with a Sith Lord. The thought of losing the young man, the father of his child, soon to be father of his children, who has grown so close to his heart, in battle is unbearable to him.

Obi-Wan dreads the future. So many years he had had to fight and kill. Even if it was unavoidable at times, it has always been repugnant to him. Sadly, he strokes his belly, feeling the tender presence of new life blossoming inside him, before rising to go to the beach with Jinn. Moping around won't help. He needs to get his mind off things. Thoughtfully, he stares at the sea. He had lost him, too, in battle long ago, his much-loved master. If they had left the order together before, he might still be alive today:

Never in his young life so far had he felt so miserable.  
His body was a single wound. The emptiness inside him was unbearable. For days he had been lying in bed, exhausted to death, tormented by pain and grief. Blood and secretions were still leaking out of him. He could not yet eat solid food. He didn't care, he would have refused it anyway. Despite immediate medication, the milk had not yet stopped to flow. His breasts ached. His whole body longed for the lost child. All he wanted to do was die. Someone touched him gently on the shoulder. Obi-Wan winced before angrily fending off the hand that was stroking him and moving away from him.

How could he have done such a thing to him? Why had he submitted to the Order's directives instead of taking responsibility for his actions?  
Why had he allowed them to take their child from them? For nine months he had felt it growing inside him. Under hours of unbearable pain he had given birth.  
Now it was gone. They had not even let him hold it. His Master had held him in his arms during labor. The council had not even agreed with that. At least on this point, Qui-Gon had mustered the courage to defy the order to assist his Padawan in giving birth to their child. 

For three weeks, Obi-Wan did not speak a word to him, closed his mind, shielding his thoughts, curled up in bed, barely eating a bite. For the countless time, Qui-Gon sat at the edge of his bed with tears in his eyes.

"I am infinitely sorry for what has happened. But I can't undo it, Obi."  
"You could have prevented it."  
"Yes, I could have. I shouldn't have given in to my feelings for you. I am deeply ashamed of my inability."  
"No, that's not what I mean. You shouldn't have let them take our child. You should be ashamed of yourself for that."  
"It would have meant our immediate expulsion from the Order, Obi."  
"Then we would have left."  
"You were just going to throw away your vocation and years of training?"  
"Now we have thrown away our child."  
"It will come to a good home."  
"It belongs with us, Qui, and nowhere else."  
"We can be glad and grateful that they did not separate us despite our misfortune. That was more than generous of the council."  
"A misfortune, is that what you call our child?"  
"I'm sorry, Obi. You are right. I have failed as your master all along the line; moreover, I have caused you unbearable suffering. I am no longer worthy to complete your training."  
"No, Qui-Gon. We will not part. I renounced my child so that I would not have to lose you. Now I will remain your Padawan as well."  
"Then we must find a way to live with my guilt and with each other, Obi."  
"It was a boy, wasn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"What did he look like?"  
"Obi, I wasn't allowed to hold or see him either."  
"You're grieving for him, too."  
"Of course, it is our son, but my grief is not comparable to yours. He grew inside you, you gave birth to him. I will never forgive myself for what I put on you."  
"It's not all your fault, Qui."  
"I am your master. I should never have entered into a love affair with you."  
"I had longed for sexual consummation with you for four years."  
"That long?"  
"Yes."  
"We must not continue to sleep with each other."  
"We will make love again."  
"But Obi!"

Seeking security, Obi-Wan snuggled into Qui-Gon's arms. Sighing, the Master lay down in bed with his Padawan. Tenderly his hands stroked Obi-Wan's body, while the latter let his fingers running through the Jedi Master's long brown hair. It wasn't long before their lips met in a kiss.

"How is this going to work, Obi?"  
"With discipline, Qui."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"We're not going to show off, and we're going to hide our love and thoughts from others."  
"After all that has happened, you still want me as your lover, Obi?"

Obi-Wan's tongue entered Qui-Gon's mouth before he positioned himself with assertiveness in front of his master, pushing his lover's tunic up and spreading the latter thighs unyieldingly. In disbelief, Qui-Gon stared at his counterpart while Obi-Wan was already preparing his own member with oil. Sighing, the older Jedi pulled his Padawan on top of him, welcoming him inside, wrapping the latter's thin long braided pigtail around his finger.

A slight movement in the fabric of the Force snaps Obi-Wan out of his daydreams. Confused, he looks at his sleeping child, puzzling for quite a while at the force signature near him.

"Ah, Obi-Wan, twelve years of training with me and you don't even recognize my signature."  
"Yes, you are right. All your effort was in vain, Qui-Gon."  
"No, not a minute with you was in vain, Obi."  
"I am no longer a Jedi. I am nothing more than a bitter disappointment to you and the Order. I have let my emotions run wild once more, and I hold the result in my hands."  
"You will remain a Jedi forever. You are not a disappointment. I wish I could be half as proud of myself as I am of you.  
"You're proud of me?"  
"Yes, you've finally found your own way."  
"I've given in to my primal urges."  
"No, look at your son. You have accomplished something wonderful."  
"Yes, I let Anakin's son make me a child in a weak hour."  
"No, you let him make you two children."  
"Thank you for reminding me."  
"You're happy, and you made Luke happy."  
"It's not about our happiness, you've preached that to me yourself over and over for years.  
It's about fulfilling our destiny alone."  
"Maybe I was wrong. I shouldn't have chosen the easy path of cowardice then."  
"You were not a coward. You chose the path of reason."  
"Happiness and destiny need not be mutually exclusive, Obi."  
"What are you talking about? I don't follow you, Qui-Gon."  
"As Ahsoka has already told you, you hold the future in your hands, Obi."  
"How do you know what Ahsoka is telling me?"  
"Oh Obi, because I am and always will be with you."

Just a few weeks later, morning sickness is already plaguing Obi-Wan. Ahsoka doesn't seem particularly surprised when Luke caringly holds his lover's head in the washroom for the third morning in a row wiping his mouth with a damp cloth before ushering the indisposed Jedi back to bed. After gently kissing his forehead and carefully tucking him in, Luke sits back down at the table with the slightly amused Togruta.

"You didn't exactly give him a long break, Luke."  
"No, should I have?" the young man asks, a little concerned.  
"He's really not the youngest anymore, kiddo."

Luke turns white as a sheet.

"Do you think I've put him in serious danger?"  
"No, don't worry about it. He handled the birth of Jinn so well. If we take care of him mindfully, he will endure it another time."  
"I want him to be happy."  
"He is, Luke. I've never seen him happier than he's been in the last few months."

Two weeks later, Luke and Obi-Wan are not far from their dwelling in a spacious rock cave they have been using for training purposes for some time. Jinn lies peacefully sleeping within reach of his parents in a colorful, roomy baby bag. Ahsoka brought it from a market a few days ago. Piled up in front of Luke are numerous small and larger items, a ball, a rock, Jinn's rattle, a large snail shell, and several other things. The young man already has sweat on his brow, but Obi-Wan has no intention of letting him out of class anytime soon.

"Concentrate, Luke. You need to focus your mind more on the object. Try again with the ball."  
"It's not working."  
"Then keep trying."

Sighing, Luke closes his eyes, anxious to master the task set before him.  
After a short time, the ball moves. The young man's expression is lined with exertion. At last, his son's round toy floats up a little.

"Hold it at this height."

The ball lingers in the air for a short time before falling to the ground. Discouraged, Luke lets out a sigh.

"I just can't do it. Obi."  
"It wasn't so bad. You can't give up. Try again."  
"No. We've been practicing with that stupid ball for two hours. It's enough for today."  
"It's important that you learn to move objects using only your mind with the help of the Force."  
"What for, Obi-Wan?"  
"It's part of a Jedi's training."  
"What is it useful for?"  
"It is an indispensable skill for combat as well."  
"You want me to fight, Obi?"  
"No, I don't."  
"Then what are you training me for?"  
"I want you to be as prepared as you can be for any emergency."  
"For what emergency?"  
"Do you think our paradise life here will go on forever?"  
"That would be nice."  
"Yes, it sure would be."  
"What are you trying to tell me? What are you not telling me, Obi?"  
"Oh Luke, as long as the Empire exists, there will be no peace and no paradise in the long run."  
"I don't want to go to war."  
"When we first met, you couldn't wait to join the Rebellion."  
"I was young and naive then, and I didn't have much to lose."  
"You're still very young, Luke."  
"Yes, I guess I am, but now I have a family and a lot to lose."  
"So do I, Luke."  
"Do you really want me to go into battle and leave you here, dearest?"

Obi-Wan's eyes fill with tears. His gaze falls to the sleeping Jinn as Luke takes his hand.

"No, I don't. If it were up to me, our lives could go on forever, but it won't be up to me and my wishes, dear one. Believe me, I despise war. Far too often I have had to fight and stand in the blood of my enemies and my friends.“

"Did you see my father die?"

With despair in his eyes, Obi-Wan stares into the interior of the dark cave, struggling for words.

"Yes."  
"Who killed him?"

The Jedi Master takes a considerable while to formulate the terse answer. 

"The Sith Lord Darth Vader murdered your father."  
"So you want me to avenge my father? That's what you're training me for?"  
"No, the feeling of revenge should be far from a Jedi's mind. It is the path to the dark side of the Force. When the day comes when we will have no choice but to fight, I want you to have a fair chance of surviving. You must be prepared. For that alone, I'm training you to be a Jedi."

Obi-Wan is as white as a sheet as he hastily rises and rushes out of the cave, instantly spilling his guts behind a rock. Luke immediately follows his lover, holding his head in a caring manner.

"Oh boy, my poor darling, this is the third time today. What have I done to you?"  
"Don't worry, the nausea is quite normal in my condition, it will stop in a few weeks."  
"Come on, Obi! Enough for today. Let me get Jinn and put you to bed."

Three more months have passed as Obi-Wan, sitting in the rock cave, tenderly caresses Jinn's cheek. The infant's small mouth eases away from his mother's nipple. Fleetingly, Obi-Wan wipes his breast with a cloth before placing his son back in the bag and turning his attention back to Luke.

"All right, Luke. Let's try this one more time. I'm going to penetrate your mind and you're going to try to hide your thoughts."  
"Penetration sounds good."  
"Please, Luke, now is not the time. Believe me, this lesson is vital. Please focus on the lesson."  
"Yes, Master."  
"Please don't call me that all the time."  
"But why not, Obi? What else are you if you train me to be a Jedi?"  
"Ahsoka is also involved in your training."  
"That's not a counter argument."  
"I can't be your master, then you would be my Padawan."  
"And why can't I be your Padawan?"  
"But Luke, I think that's quite obvious. We'll soon have two children and sleep together almost every day. We can't be master and padawan."  
"Qui-Gon and you were, too."  
"Please let bygones be bygones. It pains me enough as it is."  
"I'm sorry, Obi. But why do you call me your student and yourself my teacher? Does that really sound better to you? No matter what you want to call it, you are my Master, Obi, and my lover, and the mother of our children."

Obi-Wan sighs loudly.

"Just as you wish, Luke, then I suppose I am. Now, can we please continue the exercise?"  
"Yes, but you promised me you wouldn't just invade my mind through the force and read my thoughts."  
"I'm going to stick to that, too, Luke. It's just for practice. I'm trying to read you, and you're trying to fight it off."  
"Got it."

Luke tries to concentrate, but his gaze wanders over Obi-Wan's half-open robes, which the latter forgot to close again after nursing.  
Obi-Wan shuts his eyes, using the Force he urges into Luke's mind, immediatly turning puter red.

"Luke, I can read you like an open book. Can you possibly think of anything else today?"  
"Not when you're sitting in front of me so provocatively, Obi."  
"Excuse me?"

The older Jedi looks down at himself, about to arrange his robes, but Luke has already slipped a hand into the opening, gently massaging his lover's breasts.

"Luke!"  
"You're turning me on, Obi."  
"It's study time now!"  
"We still have all day, Obi. Let's take a break."

Delightfully, Luke begins to suck on a nipple, eliciting an excited moan from Obi-Wan.

"You're impossible. Are you really sure you don't like women?"

Momentarily Luke interrupts his lustful preoccupation, looking questioningly at his lover.

"Yes, why?"  
"Because you're so incredibly fascinated by my breasts."  
"Am I?"  
"Yes, you can't keep your fingers or mouth off them."  
"Does it bother you?"  
"No, I like it, but if you only like men, why..."  
"I do, Obi. You're a man and they're your breasts."

As if to prove it, his hand travels under Obi-Wan's robes, enveloping his lover's already hardening member in a firm grip, he begins to rub it.

"Oh Luke."

Passionately, he closes the Jedi Master's mouth with his lips. Hastily opening his robes, Luke gently invades the moist tightness with two fingers, carefully passing the sphincter. 

"Luke!" 

Extensively showering his lover's already slightly bulging body with kisses, his mouth moves further down until the youthful lover's lips enclose his master's considerable member.  
Obi-Wan can only throw back his head, panting with pleasure, thrusting his sex excitedly into the warm, moist mouth. Letting out a stifled moan of pleasure, Luke eagerly sucks the hard cock while simultaneously fingering Obi-Wan, attentively massaging the prostate.

"Luke, you have to stop doing that, otherwise..."

But the latter is not deterred. Shaken violently by his climax, the Jedi Master, who doesn't want to be called that, pours himself profusely into the mouth of his padawan, whom he refuses to call so. Luke swallows his lover's seed, again sliding his tongue over the still-twitching cock, before passionately kissing Obi-Wan and enfolding him in his arms.  
Obi-Wan shakes his head in disbelief, wiping his mouth somewhat piqued.

"Do you still think I'm into women, Obi?"  
"You don't have to prove anything to me, Luke."  
"Did you enjoy it, honey?"  
"That's an unnecessary question."  
"Did Qui-Gon pleasure you with his mouth, too?"

Indignant, Obi-Wan stares at his insolent lover.

"Luke, what Qui-Gon and I have shared physically concerns only Qui and me."  
"Sorry, Obi, don't be angry with me."  
"I'm not. Now can we finally get on with the lesson?" 

Once again, Luke pushes two fingers into the Jedi's moist hole.

"I want inside you first."  
"You are insatiable."  
"The rest of the day is up to you, I promise, Obi."  
"Yes, thank you for your generosity. We'll see if I'll still have the capacity to do so after this."

Quickly, Luke frees his erect cock from his pants.

"Come spread your legs for me, honey."  
"Luke!"  
"Go ahead, hold up nicely for me."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan opens his thighs invitingly, welcoming his lover inside.

"Please take care of our child, dear one."  
"Don't worry, Obi. I'll be very gentle with you."

Anxious not to shift his weight onto the pregnant man, Luke gingerly enters him fully. Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan presses against him longingly. Moaning loudly with arousal, he eagerly receives the gentle thrusts inside him.

"Oh Obi, if only you could see yourself doing this just once."  
"What do you mean?" the latter can only whisper harshly.  
"You are so beautiful in your devotion, my Obi, so beautiful."

Their hands intertwine as Luke drives his member into him in a deliberate rhythm. As he feels the hard cock twitch inside him, Obi-Wan briefly breaks his promise, using the Force to enter his lover's mind at the height of their physical union. What he sees and feels inside his beloved's mind moving him to tears.

Four months later, Obi-Wan trains with Luke for the countless time to move objects using the Force. They have left the one-year-old Jinn with Ahsoka. Almost effortlessly, Luke launches a ball six feet into the air. Efforting to control the pain, Obi-Wan presses a hand to his exuberant midsection.

"Good, keep it level, very good, now try to make it circle around the room."

With a pained expression, Obi-Wan holds his belly, silently enduring the agony with considerable effort. When he feels moisture between his thighs, a cry escapes him nonetheless. The ball falls to the ground.

"What's wrong, Obi?"  
"I think my water broke."

Horrified, Luke stares at his lover before helping and propping him up.

"Come on, love. Let's get you inside as soon as we can."

A violent contraction causes Obi-Wan to cry out loudly.

"Obi, how long have you been feeling contractions?"  
"All morning already."  
"What, are you mad? Why didn't you say anything?"

With difficulty, Luke leads his lover home across the beach.

"I wanted to distract myself a little more."  
"Oh Obi, why didn't I notice?"  
"I tried to hide it with the help of meditation."  
"Well congratulations, you succeeded."

Again Obi-Wan has to roar in pain. Groaning, he settles down on the sand.

"Obi, the intervals are already quite short. We have to keep going."  
"I can't go on, let me rest a moment, Luke."  
"You can't have our child here."

With finality, Luke grasps the heavily pregnant man with both arms, raising him back up, he drags him laboriously to their home.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!"

The Togruta rushes toward them from the house, immediately supporting Luke, rebuking Obi-Wan in a concerned voice:

"Obi, I told you days ago not to leave the house anymore."

Having enough trouble breathing regularly, Obi-Wan doesn't succeed in answering her. Together, they manage to lay the Jedi Master on the bed. Immediately Luke frees him from his robes and wants to put a light shirt over him.

"No, please don't, I'm hot enough as it is, Luke."  
"Fine, then stay undressed for now."

Luke positions himself behind the pregnant man, pulling him into his arms as Obi-Wan escapes another cry of pain. Quickly, Ahsoka rushes into the room with the vital scanner, intently scanning the Jedi's opulent belly.

"How far along is it, Ahsoka?"  
"Well, what do you think, Obi-Wan?"

The latter roars at the top of his lungs, while the Togruta, to confirm the results of the scan, pushes her hand into the dilated entry. Luke is mute with worry, anxious to support his lover, whose body is already bathed in sweat. 

"Ahsoka, please, this is no time for guessing games."  
"The head is already close to the sphincter, Obi."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, it's bordering on a miracle you made it inside."

A bloodcurdling scream echoes through the room.

"Push, Obi! Hard!"

Obi-Wan presses against the body of his lifemate, driving the baby's little head out of his body. 

Only ten minutes later, still stunned with happiness, his face wet with tears, he holds his already cleaned and swaddled newborn daughter in his arms.

"Oh my little Rey, you sure were in a hurry to meet us."

Relieved and beaming all over his face, Luke kisses the mother of his child.

"That was a quick delivery, Obi."  
"Yes, thank's the Force it was, Luke."  
"Obi, I think you were made for childbearing."  
"Well, well, Ahsoka. Am I? Please don't give Luke any ideas."

Delighted, the young father caresses his daughter Rey.

"She's right after all, Obi. We should have another kid."  
"We, Luke? I'm the one who is having the children."  
"That's fresh in my mind, Obi."  
"Oh, really? Then how about you let us welcome Rey first, and beyond that, maybe have the good grace to give me a little recreation before we start thinking about another child."  
"Of course, dearest."  
"My, this youth, no mercy upon an old man."  
"You're not an old man," escapes Ahsoka and Luke at the same time.

Shaking his head but with a beatific smile on his lips, Obi-Wan offers his breast to little Rey, who immediately feasts on it contentedly, staring at her bearded mother from curious ocean-blue eyes.  
Before the Togruta moves on to the medical care of her patient, she shares a touched moist look with Luke. Obi-Wan is so distracted by nursing his child and attending to his lover that he seems oblivious to Ahsoka's treatment of the minor birth injury. After using a tissue spray applicator to tape the fissure, she provides her patient with bacta patches and sterile bandages, then promptly covers him up.

"Oh Obi, I still can't believe it, we have a beautiful little girl."  
"Believe me, dear one, at the latest when she has cried through the first night, you will believe it.“  
„Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of the three of you.“  
„I’m sure you will, Luke. You’re a great dad.“  
„You really think so?“  
„Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn’t have let you make me a second one.“  
„I love you, Obi and Jinn and Rey.“  
„I love you too.“

Tenderly, Obi-Wan kisses his young lover before returning his full attention to the needs of his daughter. Gently, he touches the infant’s forehead, urging through the Force into the child’s mind and soothing it.  
Half an hour later, Obi-Wan has fallen asleep, exhausted. Carefully, Luke picks up little Rey and carries her out of the room. With wide-open eyes, one-year-old Jinn, who now has hair as blond as his father’s, marvels at his little sister. Shyly, he strokes the girl’s arm with his tiny fingers, fascinatedly admiring the little hand, while Luke sits on the floor, happily cradling the newborn in his arms. He then places Rey in Ahsoka’s arms.

„You sure are tired, little Rey. Your eyes are already falling shut.“  
„Yes, I’ll put her in the crib in a minute.“  
„Oh, let me have her for a while, Luke.“  
„But of course, Ahsoka. I can’t thank you enough for being there for us.“  
„You know, this is purely selfish, Luke. I enjoy having the house so full of life.“  
„Really?“  
„Yeah, I never thought I’d be living with a family,“  
„You’re family, Ahsoka.“  
„Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.“

Ahsoka holds the sleeping child for a while longer, until she places her back in the arms of the eagerly waiting Luke, who gingerly joins Obi-Wan in bed with their newborn daughter, lingering on his sleeping lover with a lovelorn gaze.


	2. A daring rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Version "A new hope" with a twist and slightly altered.

II.

Rey is already six months old when the family of four strolls together through a sprawling market near the spaceport of Vemaan. Obi-Wan immediately recognizes the droids being hawked by a blue-skinned pint-sized being with a trunk.  
Under his companion’s annoyed gaze, Obi-Wan buys the dented silver-blue astro droid and the golden droid that has been disassembled into its component parts for a price that is reasonable thanks to a simple mind trick. Grumbling, Luke hauls off with what he believes is nothing more than electronic junk, while Obi-Wan carries little Rey in a sling and leads Jinn by the hand.

„What’s gotten into you, Obi? What are we going to do with this junk? Ahsoka’s going to freak out if we lug her trash like this.“  
„Trust me, Luke. It’s not junk. I know what I’m doing. We need to leave this place immediately.“  
„But we just got here.“  
„I know, please, we have to go.“  
„Fine, if that’s what you want, honey.“

Little Rey begins to roar. Gently Obi-Wan frees her from the sling, speaking to her with soothing words, at the same time connecting with her little mind through the Force, he cradles the red-blonde girl in his arms while Luke sets the droid load down for now and watches with Jinn a space freighter taking off.

After their little girl has calmed herself, Luke again ties the child around his mate and hands Jinn to him, sighing as they make their way home with their family and their dubious accomplishments. Once inside their home, Obi-Wan exchanges worried glances with Ahsoka.

„Where did you find them, Obi?“  
„At the market.“  
„How in the world did they get there?“  
„I have no idea.“  
„Hey, what are you two talking about?“  
„We know the droids, Luke. They belonged to your father.“  
„What?“  
„Yes, you need to fix them.“  
„What do you need them for, Obi? Goldilocks here is an interpreter, a protocol droid. What, exactly, are we supposed to do with it?“  
„Please Luke, it’s very important.“  
„All right, I guess I’d better get to work on it right away. But it may take a while.“  
„Thank you.“  
„Thank me when I get this junk up and running, honey.“

Frowning questioningly, Luke exchanges a gentle kiss with Obi-Wan before sighing and getting to work. After six hours, he has nearly completed the repair work. 

„Good afternoon, my name is C-3PO, I’m in command of-„  
„Yeah, all right. I know you speak all the languages.“  
„No, just a little over six million.“  
„That will do. I’m Luke.“  
„Then you’re my new owner, Sir Luke?“  
„Just Luke. Your new owner is Obi-Wan.“  
„Master Kenobi.“  
„Yes.“  
„Where is he?“  
„I’ll take you to him.“

Luke leads the still somewhat awkwardly waddling droid into their bedroom, where Obi-Wan is sitting in an armchair nursing Rey.

„Honey, Goldilocks is ready and asking for you.“  
„Honey?“ the droid repeats incredulously.  
„Good afternoon C-3PO. Good to see you.“  
„Oh, dear, Master Kenobi. You’re nursing a child.“

The Jedi Master blushes a little.

„Yes, I am, C-3PO. May I introduce: My daughter Rey.“

In disbelief, the one-and-a-half-year-old Jinn stares at the golden creature.

„And this is my son, Jinn. Luke Skywalker, the father of my children, you’ve already met.“  
„Skywalker?“  
„Yes, C-3PO.“  
„This is madness. I don’t understand anything at all, forgive me, Master.“  
„It doesn’t matter, C-3PO. Do you know how you ended up here?“  
„We were looking for you.“  
„You and R2?“  
„Yes, R2 has a message for you from the princess.“  
„From Leia! Get me the other droid right away, please, Luke.“  
„He’s not ready yet. What’s going on here anyway, Obi?“  
„I’ll explain everything to you, dearest. But first, I really need to listen to that message.“  
„Okay. I’ll take care of it.“  
„Dearest?“ the golden droid repeats, still irritated.  
„It’s a long story, C-3PO.“  
„Oh, dear. You’re a Jedi master and you’ re a mother. I’m confused.“  
„I can imagine. You’ll get used to it, just like I got used to it.“

Half an hour later, when Obi-Wan first plays the holo-message, which is a call for help from Leia Organa, who has been captured by Darth Vader, he has to turn away and leave the room because tears are starting to well up. Concerned, Luke follows him outside, comforting the Jedi in his arms.

„Obi, you’re crying. What’s wrong with you?“  
„Oh, it’s just the mistakes of the past catching up with me.“  
„What are you talking about?  
„Give me a moment, please. I need to think. I’ll be right back with you.“

Tenderly, their lips touch in a kiss before Obi-Wan sits on the beach for a time, staring out to sea. Luke watches him with a worried look until Ahsoka pulls him back into their home.

„Give him a little time. You can’t help him with this.“

Pondering, Obi-Wan looks out over the slightly choppy sea. His past has caught up with him relentlessly. Now there is no turning back. The time to act has come. He must protect her from him. Hopefully Vader isn’t aware of who he’s captured. How will he be able to save her? Actually he feels too old for such adventures, besides he has two small children who need him. Still, he will have to dare. He has no other choice.

Only once had he seen her again. In the shadow of a political congress on Naboo, elaborately convened by Bail Organa as a diversion, a conspiratorial rebel meeting took place in secret. He did not know anymore what had driven him to participate in such a risky meeting. Probably a certain degree of tiredness of life and the intolerability of his lonely hermit existence on Tatooine had pushed him to this decision. Bail was pleased beyond measure to see him again. Obi-Wan had not expected him to bring his six-year-old daughter, Leia. But Bail had arrived with his family for the sole purpose of camouflage as well as to emphasize the ordinariness of this summit. There she suddenly stood in front of him, the slender six-year-old girl with the long brown hair and brown eyes that she must have inherited from her grandmother Shmi. Inwardly he struggled for composure, trying with all his might to hide his feelings as she held out her small hand in greeting.

„It is a pleasure to finally meet you Uncle Obi-Wan. My father has told me so much about you.“

Obi-Wan had to wipe his face with the sleeve of his robe before he could put on a friendly expression and grasp the little hand.  
The girl gave him a bright smile.

„So, what did he tell you about me?“  
„That you are a great hero and one of his best friends.“

Obi-Wan looked into the senator’s saddened eyes.

„We still have some time, Obi-Wan. Let’s go outside for a bit with Leia.“  
„Isn’t Breha accompanying you?“  
„Sure, she is, but she hasn’t taken well to the long journey and has gone to rest.“

Far too reasonable and grown-up was the child for her tender age. Like a lady, she strolled through a spacious park at the side of the distinguished men. So many questions she asked the unknown friend of the family, to which the latter could hardly give an honest answer. Finally, a few other children playing on the lawn appeared. Only with insistent coaxing could Bail convince his daughter to join the playing children.

„I hope I’ll see you later Uncle Obi-Wan, so we can talk more.“  
„I’m sure we will. It was very nice to meet you, Leia.“

Curious and attentive, the girl eyed her father’s friend. Only after quite a while did she turn and run to the other children.

„I hadn’t dared hope to see you here, Obi.“  
„It’s good to see you, Bail, but it was a wrong decision, I shouldn’t be here at all. It’s far too risky. Your daughter Leia is a wonderful girl.“  
„Yes, she really is, but she’s…“  
„She’s your daughter, Bail.“  
„But…“  
„I can’t stay long.“  
„But you just got here yesterday.“  
„I know, but I have no business here. I’m only putting you in danger unnecessarily.“  
„I don’t think so; I’ve organized everything with the greatest care, Obi-Wan. We could use the advice and assistance of a Jedi.“  
„I don’t know what possessed me to come here, Bail, please forgive me.“  
„There is nothing to forgive. I’m sorry for the whole situation, Obi.“  
„You have nothing to be sorry for. You are not to blame at all.“  
„We have a wonderful child and you have to suffer.“  
„I am comforted that she is allowed to live with you. But perhaps you should let her be a little more of a child.“  
„We try to do that with the greatest effort. Unfortunately, she has no brothers or sisters, and a very serious mind.“  
„I did not mean to reproach you.“  
„If you ever change your mind, you can always come and visit us.“  
„I thank you, Bail, but it will be as we have arranged.“  
„When she is old enough, we will tell her about her origins.“  
„You are her true parents. Promise me not to make her unhappy and to keep quiet.“  
„Obi!“  
„Promise me.“  
„If it is your wish, I swear to you.“  
„Thank you. I must go now.“  
„Already?“  
„Yes.“  
„Good, then I’ll see you later.“  
„Yes, see you later, Bail.“

Suspiciously, the tall dark-haired, bearded man looked at his friend before pulling him into a tight hug. As Obi-Wan turned to leave, his face wet with tears, he couldn’t help but let his gaze linger once more on the gang of children playing. She sat a little aside in the grass and caught sight of him, smiling, she lifted her hand in farewell. Obi-Wan returned the greeting. Afterwards he moved away quickly. Still on the same day he left Naboo again. What was he even thinking?

Sighing, Obi-Wan dries his tears, opening himself to the Force, he tries to meditate as the dark vision enters his consciousness. He sees Leia Organa in a cell on the Death Star. He feels a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Shaken by the images that flow through him, he sinks exhausted to the sandy ground and remains motionless. Only after quite a while does he regain his composure. Feverishly, he tries to organize his thoughts. Had the Force revealed the future to him or was it only a possible future? He could not find an answer to this question. It is already dawn when he makes his way back to their hut, where Luke wordlessly embraces him, comforting him.

For hours, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Ahsoka discuss what to do until they come to a momentous decision.

„I must try to save her, otherwise he will kill her.“  
„Who will kill who, Obi?“  
„Luke, Vader will kill…, he’ll kill the princess when he’s done with her. This is her request for help to me personally. She’s being held prisoner on the Death Star.“  
„But you can’t go on a reckless mission, Obi. You have two small children who need you. You’re still nursing, and you’re not the youngest anymore.“  
„Oh, now I’m old all of a sudden, Luke.“  
„You know what I mean. I can’t lose you. Jinn and Rey need their mother. Her rescue is all but hopeless if Vader has placed her on the Death Star. She may not even be still alive.“  
„She’s alive, I’m sure of it.“  
„How can you know that, Obi?“  
„Trust me, dear one.“  
„How are we supposed to find the Death Star?“

With a petrified expression, Obi-Wan turns to the Togruta.

„We have to get to Alderaan, Ahsoka.“  
„Why to Alderaan, Obi-Wan?“  
„I felt it.“  
„You had a vision?“  
„Yes.“  
„The plans of the Death Star stored by R2 are incomplete,“ the Togruta reminds him.  
„We must complete them and deliver them to the rebels.“  
„We won’t do anything, Obi. Ahsoka, the droids and I will go,“ Luke insists.  
„You’re far from a fully-trained Jedi, Luke!“  
„That’s true, Obi, but he’s already learned a lot, and I’m as good as a fully-trained Jedi.“  
„But I don’t want to lose you either.“  
„You won’t, Obi. Ahsoka and I will be fine. Trust in the Force.“  
„You will need a suitable ship,“ Obi-Wan reminds his co-conspirators.  
„How are we going to find a trustable pilot?“  
„Well, you should promise him a lot of money but not give him all the information.“  
„We would need a ship where there is a safe hiding place,“ Luke utters.  
„I already have an idea, dear one.“

That same day, Luke contacts Han Solo, the pilot of the Falcon. They had paid the smuggler a more than reasonable sum for their flight two years ago, so after a princely financial promise, he gladly agrees to enter their service again. The following day he will arrive to pick them up at the Vemaan spaceport.

With heavy hearts and tears, Obi-Wan and Luke spend their last night before the dangerous mission. In front of the children, they struggle to keep their composure. Luke lovingly cuddles little Jinn extensively before tucking him into bed. After Obi-Wan has nursed his daughter, he passes her to her father, who cradles Rey in his arms with a touched look for half an hour until he is able to tear himself away from his child putting her in the crib. Sobbing, Obi-Wan and Luke hold each other in their bed. Courage and confidence take a while to build.

„Just take care of yourself and our treasures, my Obi.“  
„You don’t have to worry about us, Luke. Please promise me you won’t make a martyr of yourself.“  
„We will meet again, Obi.“  
„Make as little trouble as you can. Do not become involved with Vader. Do not seek a confrontation with him under any circumstances. You would not survive a duel with him.“  
„I promise you. I love you, Obi.“  
„I love you, Luke. You have made me so infinitely happy.“  
„Have I?“  
„Yes, I’ve never been as happy as I have been in the last two and a half years.“  
„Neither have I, Obi. I’ll think of you every day.“  
„You better think about surviving.“

They exchange intimate kisses before sinking into a fitful sleep, nestled close together.

The next day, Ahsoka and Luke have been sitting buckled in the Falcon behind Han Solo and Chewbacca for several hours, while the droids are housed in the main room of the spaceship.

„Your protocol droid is quite a pain in the ass, Luke,“ Han complains.  
„Yeah, I know, he can’t help it. He’s programmed that way.“  
„You should give him a tune-up.“

The outraged chirp of R2D2 sounds from the back of the Falcon.

„How is your father, by the way?“  
„Who do you mean?“  
„I mean this Kenobi guy.“  
„He’s not my father, he’s my…,“ Luke looks desperately at Ahsoka, who shakes her head vigorously.  
„My teacher.“  
„Oh, yeah? You seemed so incredibly familiar, I thought…“  
„Yeah, it’s fine. We get along very well, too.“  
„So?“ 

Han Solo frowns thoughtfully before the appearance of imperial fighters interrupting his musing.

„Damn it! Evasive maneuvers!“  
„Han, we absolutely can’t let them catch us.“  
„Then you two should get into battle position quickly, Ahsoka, and give them a good fight while I try to lose them.“

The hyperdrive on the not-quite-new Falcon is stuck. Only with great difficulty they succeed in escaping the interceptors. Luke manages to shoot down a TIE Fighter before Han can bypass the jitter and they can escape at hyperspeed.

„Great shot! Not bad at all, kid.“

With a pale green complexion, Luke rushes past Han into the sanitary area, where he instantly throws up. Han hands Chewie the command and follows Ahsoka, who is already knocking on the closed door.

„Luke, are you all right?“  
„Yeah, yeah, Ahsoka. I’ll be all right in a minute.“  
„If you need a cure for airsickness, check the medicine cabinet, kid. Don’t want you throwing up all over my ship.“  
„Yeah, thanks a lot, Han.“

Momentarily, the pilot feels the urge to slap himself for his recklessness before inwardly reassuring himself with the fact that an innocent little boy from a prehistoric-looking desert planet is unlikely to suspect anything about what Han keeps for remedies in his medicine cabinet. Sighing, he heads back to the cockpit.

„What’s wrong with your friend, Ahsoka? I hope he has not brought us a virus.“  
„I don’t think his nausea is physical, Han.“  
„No? Then what is it?“  
„I don’t think he’s ever killed before, Han.“  
„Oh, well for the sake of the imperial assholes, he really doesn’t have to cry a tear. They had it coming to them.“  
„Are you completely sure about that?“  
„Yes, completely, sister. It’s either them or us, and I’m making a definite case for us. Quite simple.“

With a slightly menacing expression, the Togruta approaches the pilot before correcting him in an icy voice:

„My name is Ahsoka.“  
„Yeah, all right, sis…uh, Ahsoka.“

Two days later, the Falcon is in the Alderaan system, but the planet has disappeared. Instead, Han must maneuver his ship through a sprawling asteroid field. He manages to dodge the countless boulders and get the space freighter out of the danger zone only slightly damaged, when the Falcon is already caught in the tractor beam of a gigantic imperial space station.

Quick-witted Han hides with Chewie and his passengers in the secret storage rooms of the Falcon. Now he sits alone with Luke in the foremost chamber in the cramped darkness. The boy is breathing much too fast and shaking all over. Hesitantly, Han Solo takes the young man’s hand in his as imperial stormtroopers search the ship. Gratefully squeezing the other man’s hand, Luke closes his eyes, attempting to calm himself through a meditation technique as his vital signs slowly return to normal. Soon there is silence in the space freighter again.

„You all right, kid?“ whispers Han Solo softly in his counterpart’s ear.  
„Yeah, everything’s under control.“  
„We’ll do it like I said. We can only do this together.“  
„I’m ready.“  
„You sure?“  
„Yes.“  
„Good, let’s go.“ 

They lure the two guards off the ramp and into the interior of the ship. Han and Ahsoka easily overpower them. Luke and Han disguise themselves as stormtroopers and head to a control room with Ahsoka, Chewbacca and the droids. Han has just shot down the officer present when R2D2 has already connected to the computer system of the Death Star.  
Excited, the little droid flutters until C-3PO tells the companions where the princess is held prisoner. 

„We have to rescue her, Han.“  
„Whoa, take it easy, kid. I’m not saving anyone here at all and getting shot for it. I just want to free my ship and get out of here as fast as I can.“  
„She is rich.“  
„So, is she?“  
„Yes, if you safe her, the reward will be more than you can imagine.“  
„I don’t know. I can imagine quite a bit.“  
„You will get it.“  
„But just to be clear, we only got to this Death Star by accident? You didn’t plan on landing here from the beginning?“

Ahsoka and Luke shrug. Han rolls his eyes in annoyance.

„That can’t be true. This is sheer suicide.“  
„Han, please!“  
„Is she pretty?“  
„Han!“  
„What?“  
„Yes, very pretty.“  
„Why don’t you rescue her along with Ahsoka?“  
„Because I have to turn off the generators for the tractor beam, or do you trust yourself to do that, spaceboy?“  
„It’s all right, sis…uh, Ahsoka. But only on one condition, Luke.“  
„And what’s that?“  
„If anyone aims at us, you have to shoot first, got it, kid?“  
„Got it, Han.“  
„But Master Luke, what are I and R2 supposed to do in the meantime?“  
„You guys hold down the line here, keep R2 connected to the main computer as long as you can so we can contact you if we need your help. Hide if anyone approaches.“  
„Yeah, lock the door and hope they don’t have blasters,“ Han needs to have the last word.  
„That isn’t very reassuring,“ C-3PO complains.

Uncertainly, Luke hugs the Togruta.

„Take care of yourself, Ahsoka.“  
„You don’t have to worry about me, kid.“  
„I don’t know if I can do this.“  
„You have to make it, Luke. Trust in the Force, but use it sparingly. Don’t let him discover you.“  
„We don’t have time for cuddling or Jedi mumbo jumbo right now. Let’s go, Luke.“  
„Just a minute, Han. One more thing, Luke.“  
„Yes, Ahsoka?“  
„Try not to think about him too much.“  
„I try to do that all the time.“

The companions separate. Luke and Han take Chewbacca in the middle as their supposed prisoner and make their way to the detention block.

„Who are you not supposed to be thinking about, kid?“  
„Be quiet now, Han. We can’t attract attention.“  
„I got a bad feeling about this.“

Half an hour later, they’re standing before the officer on duty in the control room of the  
detention block. Han stammers out his made-up text for the prisoner transfer. The guard officer is not convinced and reaches for the intercom to consult with his superior as Han shoots him down. With Chewbacca growling menacingly the other guards instantly drop their weapons. Sighing with relief, Luke locks them in a storage chamber. 

They must hurry. Reinforcements are coming. They run down the corridors where the Empire’s pitiful enemies await their fate and find her cell. When Luke first stands before her, he stares at her for a long time in silence, while Han and Chewbacca hold their ground in the hallway with their blasters drawn. 

She must be about his age, dressed in a flowing white robe, her long brown hair intricately tied into two side bunts.  
The young man had not seen such a strange hairstyle before. It almost seems as if she is wearing headphones.

Immediately she assumes an upright posture and a proud countenance, yet she cannot hide the fear and anguish she has suffered over the past few weeks, even as she covers it with cynicism.

„Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?“

Momentarily Luke is snapped out of his thoughts and removes his helmet.

„I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m here to rescue you. Obi-Wan sent us.“  
„Obi-Wan?“  
„Yes, come on now.“

Nervously, Han enters the cell.

„Can you guys maybe postpone your first date until later? We need to get out of here, and fast.“  
„Who is this moron?“  
„Oh your worship, I’m Han Solo, pilot of the fastest spaceship in the galaxy, and I’m here saving your cute ass right now, so could we run instead of talk?“  
„You’re coming to rescue me with a two man mission?“  
„Hey, Chewie’s risking his ass for you here too.“

Leia ignores what she considers an ignorant man.

„Ahsoka’s with us, too.“  
„Ahsoka Tano, you mean? She’s alive and on our side?“  
„Yes, and R2 and C-3PO are also on board, now come on Princess.“

A stormtrooper unit approaches at ominous speed. Han, Luke, Chewbacca and Leia race through the corridors of the prison ward. It doesn’t take long before their path is blocked by soldiers. They are surrounded. Chewie, Luke and Han engage in a desperate fight, firing numerous shots in both directions, until Luke hands his gun to Leia, who looks at him in irritation, but then immediately reliably assumes her new task. Luke tries to concentrate, then he manages to disarm the remaining stormtroopers using the Force, taking their weapons as if by magic, which simply fall to the ground. Han and Leia open fire, whereupon the disarmed take flight, while Chewbacca continues to keep the second unit under fire. The way forward is clear. Luke picks up one of the weapons, looking into Leia’s astonished expression, he exchanges it for his. 

„Great trick, kid. I’m impressed. I haven’t seen that before. How does it work?“  
„Han, no time. We’ve got to keep moving.“  
„Yeah, come on, princess.“  
„I’m not the one chatting around here.“

Chewbacca gives a hurry-up yelp.

„Tell your walking carpet to shut up right now.“  
„But your highness, how rude. Chewie is a wookie. I thought you were a diplomat?“

The footsteps of the second stormtrooper unit still pursuing them come ominously closer.

„That’s enough, you two. This way,“ Luke murmurs nervously as they turn into a narrow side corridor. As another approaching squad is also heard from the other side, Luke pulls them through a narrow door, barely recognizable as such, which instantly closes behind them again. The space is cramped. So tight, in fact, that Chewbacca alone is already having trouble fitting in.

„Well great, Luke. Now we’re stuck here. Where are we, anyway? In an imperial cleaning supply room?“  
„Shh now, Han.“

The stormtroopers approach. The four of them hold their breath. With determination, Leia presses in very close to Luke so as not to have to get too close to Han and Chewbacca.  
Han gives her a cheeky grin in the dark. She sees it despite the lack of light and rolls her eyes. While the stormtrooper unit leaders confer outside, Han, Luke and Leia have sweat pouring off their foreheads. The prospective Jedi takes the princess’s hand. She lets him have it. 

Luke closes his eyes in concentration. Only seconds later a loud eerie rumble is heard outside. The aspiring Jedi reopens his eyes.  
As the stormtroopers suddenly march away, the three humans breathe a sigh of relief, while a guttural growl escapes Chewbacca, causing Leia to wince. Luke opens the door, carefully leaning outside.

„There’s no need to be scared, your worshipfulness. Chewie is just excited.“  
„I’m not scared.“  
„Oh no?“  
„Let’s get out of here.“  
„Nothing better than that, kid. On the double, follow me.“  
„No, I’ll go ahead, Han, and we’ll be quiet, silent, and slow.“

Doubting, the older man glances at the younger before sighing and relenting.

„Just like you mean it, kid.“

Creeping like felines, they find their way undetected back to the control room, where R2D2 and C-3PO are already waiting for them.

„Does R2 have the plans, C-3PO?“ asks Luke of the golden droid.

R2D2 chirps excitedly as C-3PO translates. 

„Master Luke, R2 has completed the plans and confirms that the tractor beam has been disabled.“  
„Then let’s get out of here,“ Han urges his companions.  
„We have to wait for Ahsoka.“  
„We’re going to the Falcon now, kid, and take off.“  
„We can’t fly without her.“  
„Well, I can. Because I’d like to survive.“  
„We’ll go to the ship and wait there for our ally,“ the princess intervenes.  
„All right, Leia.“

Only a few meters separate them from the boarding ramp of the Falcon as a stormtrooper unit opens fire. They take cover behind the ship in front of them to defend themselves. After immobilizing the first squad, they reach their ship. Immediately, Chewbacca rushes inside the Falcon. R2 and C-3PO follow him as fast as they can. A few seconds later, the sound of the engines is heard. Startled, Luke catches sight of the missing friend dueling with a menacing figure in a black suit fifty meters away from them. Stock-still, the aspiring Jedi stops before reaching for his lightsaber. With his blaster aimed at Darth Vader, Han holds him back.

„Get in the ship, kid. Don’t get tired of living now.“  
„No.“  
„Right now, Luke. There’s nothing you can do for her.“

The latter remains rooted to the spot. The despair of his inner conflict is evident on his face.  
Ahsoka’s scream echoes through the hangar as Vader’s lightsaber touches her arm.  
Instinctively Leia takes the lightsaber from the young man, preventing him from interfering in the duel, she opens fire at the same time as Han. 

Unnoticed, Ahsoka had sneaked inside the reactor while Luke was freeing the princess with Han and Chewie. Carefully she switched off the four generators one after the other climbing around in dizzy heights, before she could leave the place quietly like a ghost again, undiscovered. Not without a certain pride, she hurried along the corridors, anticipating the movements of the enemy soldiers through the force, always managing to hide just in time to avoid detection. The falcon was already in sight when she heard a menacing sounding metallic yet somehow not unfamiliar voice behind her. She had not sensed his proximity.

„What a surprising visit. I wouldn’t have expected you here.“

Ahsoka felt as if her blood would instantly freeze, briefly struggling to compose herself before turning around decisively.

„No, I must have gotten lost, An… Vader.“  
„Oh really?“  
„Yes, but now I know where I am again. It was nice to see you again. But I’m afraid I have to go.“

She took a few steps backwards. Darth Vader came menacingly closer to her.  
Giving an exasperated sigh, she ignitd her lightsaber. A sinister-sounding chuckle escaped the Sith Lord.

„Still the same old Snips?“  
„Yes, quite unlike you.“  
„Obi-Wan doesn’t happen to be around, either?“  
„No, I don’t even know if he’s still alive.“  
„Oh, who is the other presence I feel? Do you have a padawan, for instance? I didn’t think you had that much presumption.“  
„I really don’t know what you’re talking about.“  
„Oh, no? Why so formal, Snips. I’m being very generous. You have a choice. You can tell me where to find your rebel friends you came aboard with. Then you will kill them as a sign of your loyalty to me and the Empire, to prove yourself worthy of joining me, and then I will consider whether I have use for your Padawan or whether he is obsolete…“

Instantly Ahsoka lunged with her blue-rayed lightsaber to strike, seemingly out of nowhere Vader held the blow with his red-rayed weapon.

„As you wish, Snips, I guess I’ll have to kill you then.“

The duel ensues at a rapid pace, in which Ahsoka, in a purely defensive position, tries to survive as long as possible. Backing away, she attempts to close the distance to the Falcon.  
Suddenly, a sharp pain makes her cry out. She feels a burning ache, yet she holds Vader’s immediately following attack.  
She feels dizzy. She takes another step back, then closes her eyes, expecting the inevitable, when she hears blaster shots and Luke’s voice.

„Run, Ahsoka, run!“

She runs for her life, while the Sith Lord is briefly successfully distracted looking at a hole in his life supporting suit. Enraged, he raises his hand in the direction of the assailant. Standing at the Falcon’s boarding ramp, Han lowers his weapon, instinctively grabbing his collar as he struggles in vain for air, caught in an invisible chokehold. While Leia pulls the injured Togruta into the interior of the ship, the launch engine is already running at full power. Horrified, Luke watches as Han falls to his knees, suffocating in agony. Intuitively he stretches out his hand, opposing the destructive force. 

Noisily Han breathes in, while Vader turns to Luke. Panic-stricken, the latter drags his friend into the Falcon, which already half in the air, immediately entering the ramp, is flying out of the hangar at the very moment.

For a long time, Darth Vader will stare broodingly after the fleeing spacecraft, feverishly puzzling over the familiar presence of the strange young rebel in whom the Force is exceptionally strong and who cannot possibly be Ahsoka Tano’s Padawan.

In the Falcon, Luke and Leia desperately try to prevent the Togruta going into shock, while Han, still rubbing his throat, takes his usual place in the cockpit next to the concerned yowling Chewbacca.

„I’m fine, Chewie. Let’s get out of here as fast as we can.“

Meanwhile, in the main room of the Falcon, Ahsoka is busy saving her life.

„Get my medipack now, kid, I need-„  
„You need to stay calm, Ahsoka.“  
„You’re funny. You better do what I tell you or I’ll bleed to death, as soon as the blood vessels open up again.“  
„Hey kid, fighters, I need you here, right now, let the princess play the gracious nurse,“ comes the somewhat panicked sounding voice from the cockpit.  
„Go on, Luke. I’ll take care of her.“  
„All right, Leia.“

Under the guidance of the weakened healer, Leia manages to treat the injury using copious amounts of tissue spray before carefully bandaging the mangled arm.

„All due respect, for a child from a well-bred home, you are a passable field medic.“  
„I’m a child from a subversive rebel household, Ahsoka Tano.“  
„Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.“  
„You didn’t, I thank you for saving me.“  
„I thank you for saving me, and my name is Ahsoka.“  
„I’m Leia. Why didn’t Obi-Wan accompany you?“  
„Obi-Wan sends his regards and is disconsolate that he could not give you his personal assistance, but he is currently engaged in other important tasks for which he alone is suited.“  
„Oh.“  
„Instead, he sent us, and he’s not the youngest anymore, Leia.“  
„I suppose that’s true. He was a good friend of my father.“  
„I am truly sorry for your loss.“  
„Vader and Tarkin not only killed him, they destroyed the entire planet because I wouldn’t betray the Rebellion.“  
„They would have destroyed it either way, Leia.“

Quickly, Leia wipes away her tears with the sleeve of her no longer too white robe.

„I know. Is it all right with your arm like that?“  
„It’ll do for now. I won’t be able to move him like this, though.“  
„Don’t worry, as soon as we reach Yavin, I will give you the best surgical treatment. We will need you if you want to assist us.“  
„Now that I’m here,“ the Togruta replies a bit tired.  
„Is Luke your or Obi-Wan’s padawan?“  
„Well, actually he’s Obi-Wan’s student, but by now he’s more or less mine too.“  
„Then you live with them?“  
„Yes.“  
„So there are at least three Jedi left. Then there’s hope, too.“  
„Luke is still far from being a Jedi.“  
„But he’s already very impressive. He stopped Vader from killing Han and used the Force to steal the Stormtroopers’ weapons.“  
„Yeah, right. He made way too much of a scene. He has a lot to learn. In the not-too-distant future, there will be even more Jedi.“  
„What do you mean?“  
„Wait and see, Leia.“

Han and Luke manage to shoot down three of the fighters before the Falcon can successfully go into hyperdrive. 

Luke has Leia hand him his lightsaber. Ashoka takes the opportunity to reprimand him a bit.

„Thank you, Leia, for keeping Luke from killing himself.“  
„I’m an adult, Ahsoka.“  
„I actually thought you were, Luke. You promised Obi you’d stay out of Vader’s way no matter what.“  
„You call him Obi?“ Leia wonders.  
„Yes, Leia, I…uh we live with him,“ Luke explains.  
„It’s okay Luke, I don’t want to interrupt your arguing.“  
„We’re not arguing.“  
„Oh no, Ahsoka?“  
„No. I’m just analyzing Luke’s wrongdoings.“  
„My wrongdoings, Ashoka? If Han hadn’t fired on Vader, you’d be dead right now.“  
„I know. He spotted me, Luke. I didn’t run into him on purpose. You can believe that.“  
„I was just trying to help you.“  
„I know that, too, but it would have been futile.“  
„I stopped him from killing Han.“  
„That you succeeded was pure luck. Your presence surprised and irritated him.“  
„That’s good, isn’t it?“  
„No, it’s not good at all. Now he knows you exist, and instead of using the Force to disarm the stormtroopers, you could have just shot at them. You’re being far too reckless with your powers, Luke. Think about Obi and uh…, you know.“  
„I think about him all the time, I was just trying to do my best. Don’t treat me like a child. I’m…oh, forget it.“

Exasperated, Luke retreats to join Han and Chewie in the cockpit, while Leia can’t help but interject a bit.

„Luke and Obi-Wan are very close, aren’t they?“  
„Yes, and I promised Obi I’d bring Luke back to him in one piece.“  
„But he’s right. He is an adult.“  
„Yes, he is, yet he is still very inexperienced.“

In the cockpit, Luke gives a loud sigh.

„What’s the matter? Trouble with the chicks, kid?“  
„Something like that. Ahsoka thinks I’m irresponsible.“  
„Why’s that? Well, I thank you for literally saving my neck.“  
„Not for that, Han. You saved Ahsoka.“  
„That was pure luck, and it was the right thing for the Gracious to take your Jedi toy from you.“  
„It’s not a toy.“  
„No? I’m sorry but going up against him would have been pure suicide.“  
„How do you know?“  
„Anyone who wants to travel the galaxy and staying alive knows that, kid.“  
„I haven’t been in space that much.“  
„Yeah, you can’t miss it but for that you’re a hell of a shot, a real natural.“  
„Thanks a lot, Han.“  
„Would you like to pilot the Falcon for a while?“

Chewbacca howls in protest.

„Chewie, the kid can do it, I’ll watch it and you can get some shut-eye.“

The Wookie gives a long yelp before exiting the cockpit.

„So how about it, kid?“  
„Of course I want to fly the ship.“

Han trades places with Luke, leaving him in charge only a few times correctingly intervening, once in a while encompassing the latter’s hand a little longer than necessary.

„Respect, and you’ve never piloted a spaceship before?“  
„No.“  
„Whoa, watch out for that asteroid!“  
„I saw it.“  
„If you get tired of it, we can turn on the automatic controls.“  
„I’d like to practice some more.“  
„Fine, I’ll sit with you then.“  
„It’s not that hard.“  
„Well, don’t overestimate yourself. At the moment, there are no special incidents at all.  
Not until you have flown the ship through an asteriod field unharmed can you really do it.“  
„But there isn’t one here.“  
„No, otherwise I wouldn’t let you fly the ship anyway.“  
„Do you want to rest, as well?“  
„Give it a break. I’d rather have everything under control here.“  
„What do you think of her, Han?“  
„The Princess?“  
„Yeah.“  
„I’m trying not to, kid.“  
„Why? She’s nice.“  
„I must admit, she’s got a lot of spirit. What do you think, a princess and a guy like me?“  
„No.“  
„So you are jealous after all.“  
„No, not at all.“  
„At least I get the impression she’s got a thing for me.“  
„Yeah, for sure.“ 

Some time later, Luke sits by the narrow bunk where Ahsoka has laid down to rest.

„I’m sorry, you were right about everything, Ahsoka.“  
„You had no choice. You had to save Han.“  
„But you were right about the other things. Are you feeling okay?“  
„Yes, with enough painkillers, anything goes.“  
„I’m so sorry.“  
„Oh Luke, don’t be. I’m glad to be alive and I’ve had worse injuries.“  
„I long for him so much.“  
„I can imagine you do. That’s exactly why you need to take better care of yourself.“  
„Who is he, anyway?“  
„Who do you mean, Luke?“  
„Vader, who is he?“  
„I don’t understand your question.“  
„Well Darth Vader, even a Sith Lord didn’t come out of nowhere.“  
„No, he certainly didn’t.“  
„Is he even human?“  
„At least he was once human.“  
„Is he a rogue Jedi?“  
„Luke, I’m afraid I can’t tell you about Vader’s identity myself. I need to get some sleep now.“

Nodding his head in understanding, the young man rises.

„Of course, get some rest, call me if you need anything.“

Luke walks out of the cabin, joining Leia at the console in the main room of the Falcon.

„I’m sorry I took your weapon. That was paternalistic.“  
„Yes, it was, and you’re not sorry at all. You don’t have to be. It was the right thing to do.“  
„You shot down two fighters?“  
„No three, I already had one successful shootdown on the outbound flight,“ Luke sighs with a saddened expression.  
„You make it seem like it’s a sad event for you.“  
„Despite all that, they’re people. I take no pleasure in killing.“  
„I can well understand that. Still, we have no choice if we are to defeat the Empire.“  
„No.“  
„We could very well use you as a combat pilot.“  
„My mission was to save you.“  
„You fulfilled that.“  
„No, not me alone, we, R2, C-3PO, Ahsoka, Chewie and Han saved you.“  
„And for that, I can’t thank you enough. Then you plan to leave right after we land on Yavin?“  
„Actually, I was planning to do that as soon as Ahsoka recovered.“  
„We have a once-in-a-lifetime chance to destroy the Death Star, and we’ll need every available pilot to do it.“  
„I’m not a hero, Leia.“  
„I don’t want to push you into it, but you’re special, a Jedi-to-be.“  
„Yes, a prospective one.“  
„Promise me you’ll think it over. It’s our only chance.“  
„I will, Leia.“

A few hours after their landing on Yavin, Luke is pacing nervously, struggling with himself, outside the med bay when Han, leading a carrier with numerous boxes sliding automatically beside him, stops by him.

„How’s Ahsoka doing?“  
„They’re still operating.“  
„Her arm will be fine.“  
„I hope so. What’s that? Your reward?“  
„Yep, the princess didn’t skimp on it.“  
„Well, then the adventure was worth it for you.“  
„I’m sure she’ll be just as generous to you if you ask her.“  
„Han, I didn’t save her for a reward.“  
„No?“  
„No.“  
„Then why did you put your life in danger?“  
„Because we had to save her. We’re Jedi, well at least Ahsoka is.“  
„Oh, your Jedi mumbo jumbo was pretty impressive, too.“  
„Thank you. So this is our goodbye then?“  
„Well, for all I care, you and I don’t have to part ways, I could sure use someone like you.“  
„For what, Han?“  
„Well, we could start a business together, I can show you the galaxy, we could have a lot of fun.“  
„Fun, Han?“  
„Yeah, what’s wrong with that?“  
„Han, the Empire has created a dangerous weapon of mass destruction and is on the verge of final victory, the existence of the Rebellion is acutely threatened and you want to have fun?“  
„A war against the Empire is futile and it’s not my fight.“  
„There is no choice at all.“  
„There is for me and there is for you, you are so young, don’t sacrifice yourself for ideals, come with me.“  
„You do have Chewbacca.“  
„So what, he likes you too.“  
„It’s really a very tempting offer, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to accept it. I have to get back to Obi-Wan.“  
„You won’t see your teacher again as well if you sacrifice yourself in a pointless space battle.“  
„They need me here as a pilot.“  
„The princess tried to sweet-talk me, too, but she was unsuccessful with me. Besides attacking that battle station ain’t my idea of courage. It’s more like suicide, so I guess you don’t have much to lose.“  
„You really don’t know anything about me, Han.“  
„No, apparently I don’t. Goodbye, kid.“  
„May the Force be with you, Han.“

The handsome pilot pulls the slender young man into a tight hug before going on his way, shaking his head.  
Eyes wet with tears, Luke lets a medidroid escort him to a sickroom. Ahsoka awaits him sitting on a cot with her arm bandaged.

„How are you feeling?“  
„Tendons, muscle, nerve, artery, all almost like new again.“  
„I’m glad to hear that, then you’ll join the squadron pilots?“  
„No, first of all I won’t be able to yet because the injury hasn’t healed sufficiently for that, and secondly I wasn’t going to, and you won’t be joining them either, Luke.“  
„I already have, Ahsoka.“  
„What, are you tired of living, kid?“  
„No. I’m sure I have to. I got a feeling about it.“  
„You got a feeling about this, Luke? You must be crazy, you’ve got to get back to Obi and your kids in one piece.“  
„I’ll manage that.“  
„The odds of that aren’t exactly stellar.“  
„If we just leave now, we may have saved Leia for nothing.“  
„What are you implying?“  
„You know what I’m implying. It won’t be long before Yavin is discovered, then she’ll go down with the whole Rebellion and the Empire will have won. We have to stop that, Ahsoka. We are Jedi.“  
„You’re not a fully trained Jedi yet.“  
„I’m aware of that, but I’m certainly good as a pilot.“  
„Oh, Luke, have you really thought this through?“  
„Yes, I have.“  
„Good, then I will accept Leia’s invitation and join the general staff for this operation.“  
„Thank you, Ahsoka. We’re doing the right thing.“  
„I can only hope so.“

Only twenty-four hours had passed since his conversation with the Togruta. Inwardly, Luke cursed his decision, even though he had been right in his premonition. Yavin was almost within range of the Death Star. They had been discovered. He had been in space for two hours, squeezed into a cramped X-wing fighter for the first time in his life, while R2D2 chirps excitedly behind him.

„Thanks R2, I saw him.“

Luke flys an evasive maneuver, escaping the enemy fighter that passed him a short time later, who is now chasing another X-Wing fighter. Luke gets him in his sights, fires, the TIE Fighter explodes.

„Thank you, Luke,“ a voice comes over the comm channel to his ear.  
„Anytime,“ Luke replies in a matter-of-fact voice. 

It is his fifth kill on this mission. He can feel no joy in it. At most, a little relief. He sighs. 

The first attempt to destroy the Death Star with a well-aimed hit at its weakest point has failed. The heroic pilot is nothing but stardust. The ranks are thinning out further. There are only a few X-wing fighters left. What has possessed him to walk into the middle of the crossfire? Ahsoka and Han have been right. It was the wrong decision. He is too inexperienced. He has promised Obi-Wan he would not make himself a martyr, and now he has failed him. Jinn and Rey will have to grow up without a father and Obi…how he longs for him. He loves him like he has never loved before. What has he done?

„Luke, trust your feelings.“ 

Clearly he hears the all too familiar soft melodic voice. It has to be imagination.

„Trust in the Force and your abilities.“  
„Obi?“  
„I am with you, Luke, and now finish what you have begun,“ the voice that sounded beguiling to his ears whispers to him.

Taking a deep, slow breath, he heads for the tricky target, the small thermal exhaust port right below the main port, carefully maneuvering his fighter through a narrow trench, staring spellbound at the targeting computer.

„Use the Force, Luke.“

Hesitantly, Luke turns off the targeting computer.  
Suddenly he feels the menacing presence behind him. He can sense it trying to enter his mind. Vader is piloting the TIE Fighter, approaching menacingly. He is doomed. In a moment, the Sith Lord will put an end to his life.

„Ignore him, let go, Luke, trust me.“

Nervous and sweating, he heads for his target when he notices the laser cannon shots behind him. The screen of his fighter clearly indicating the presence of the Falcon. The fighter piloted by Vader is gone, flung into space.

„Han!“ bellows Luke in surprise into his communicator.  
„You are all clear, kid. Now let’s blow this thing and go home.“

Intuitively, Luke pushes the buttons, firing the missiles. It is a direct hit.

„Great shot, kid. That was one in a million,“ Han calls over the comlink.

„Remember the Force will be with you, always,“ whispers the familiar voice in his head.

Simultaneously with the Falcon, he veers off, shifting to top speed, they escape the gigantic shockwave. 

Landing on Yavin, Luke’s breathing still hasn’t returned to normal.  
Struggling for air, he frees himself from his helmet as the cheering crowd already approaches. He is warmly embraced by the princess, while C-3PO simply ignores him and heads straight for R2, who has been damaged by a ricochet.

„Oh my R2, can you hear me? Say something! You can repair him, can’t you?“

Immediately, a rushing mechanic tends to the damaged droid, while C-3PO doesn’t leave his side.  
Luke and Leia, meanwhile, take quite a while to break free of their embrace.

„You did it, Luke.“  
„No, we did it, Leia.“ 

Searchingly, he looks around as Ahsoka falls around his neck.

„You’re still alive, kid! I can face Obi again now, after all.“  
„Yes, we can, and we will, my master.“  
„Me, a Master?“  
„Yeah, what else, Ahsoka?“

Huge furry arms encircle the two Jedi.

„Thank you for not abandoning me, Chewbacca.“

The Wookie responds with an euphoric howl as strong arms release Luke from the embrace and enthusiastically whirl him through the air until he is back on the ground. Momentarily he feels gentle lips close his mouth for a brief kiss, then he looks into the smuggler pilot’s bright hazel eyes.

„I just knew you’d come back.“  
„I wasn’t gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward.“  
„Sure thing, Han.“  
„Someone needed to save your cute ass.“

With a smile on his lips, Luke pushes his new friend into the open arms of the waiting princess. Han doesn’t miss the chance to give her a good smack on the mouth as well. Only a little bit she grimaces due to the unasked intimacy.

„I knew there was more to you than money, Han.“  
„There you know more than me, your highness.“  
„My name is Leia.“  
„Pleased to meet you, sweetheart.“

With a growl, Chewbacca places the princess on his shoulder like a child.  
A little panicked, Leia looks at the smuggler.

„He just wants to play.“  
„That’s very reassuring.“  
„He likes you.“  
„Yes, I like him, too,“ the princess sighs, holding on convulsively to the Wookie’s thick fur.

A few days later, at a pompous medal ceremony, Han, Luke and Chewbacca are festively honored by Leia in the presence of the rowdy Rebel crowd.  
Nervous and impatient, Luke fidgets through the ceremony.  
Critically, he eyes the medal around his neck.

„Now, kid. You don’t care for that kind of mumbo jumbo either, do you?“  
„No, I’m ready to go home.“  
„To Kenobi to Vemaan?“  
„Yeah.“  
„I can grant you that wish. I’ll be happy to give you passage.“  
„Really?“  
„It’s on the house. I’ve earned enough for a while, for now.“  
„Thank you. You and Chewie might like to stay with us for a while, though. It’s very nice on Vemaan.“

Resolutely, Ahsoka, standing next to him, shakes her head.

„We can’t do that, Luke. Our exact location must remain a secret for now.“  
„But Ahsoka, Han isn’t a threat…“  
„That may be so, but remember what Obi asked you to do.“  
„It’s all right, kid. We’ll drop you off at the spaceport as usual. Chewie and I have other plans anyway.“

The next morning, Luke says goodbye to the princess.

„You’re really leaving us again?“  
„We’ll meet again soon, Leia.“  
„I hope so, promise me that you will stay with me, uh…I mean the Rebellion.“  
„I will, but for now we’ve bought a little time.“  
„Yes, thanks to you and Han, we’ve gained a delay.“  
„And thanks to Chewie.“  
„And thanks to Chewie. Still, we can’t foresee how long our luck will last.“  
„I must return to Obi-Wan.“  
„Please give him my warmest regards.“  
„I will.“  
„You have a special relationship with him, don’t you, Luke?“  
„Yes, of course, he’s my …, he’s my master and I have to continue my training.“  
„I understand that, of course.“  
„Have you said goodbye to Han, Chewie, and Ahsoka yet?  
„Yes I have, why are you asking?“  
„What do you think of Han?“  
„At least he’s not the boor I thought he was at first.“  
„You like him.“  
„Luke, are you trying to set me up with your new friend right now?“  
„He’s your friend as well now. He likes you.“  
„Is that what you really mean? I’m more under the impression that he’s attracted to you.“  
„What are you implying, Leia?“  
„Well, what do you think, Luke. Because of you, not me or the Rebellion, he changed his mind. It was for you alone that he came back.“  
„Oh, such nonsense. Han only has friendly feelings for me.“  
„I’m not sure about that. He kissed you.“  
„Yes, but he kissed you too.“  
„That’s true again. Very well. I wish you a safe journey, Luke. I hope we will meet again soon.“  
„May the Force be with you, Leia.“

Leia gives Luke a loving, if slightly saddened, smile. Briefly, she leans toward him as her lips touch his cheek. Luke hugs her warmly before turning to leave and hurrying quickly down the hallway to the hangar, where Han, Ahsoka, C-3PO, R2 and Chewie are already waiting for him.

„We’ve been waiting for you for half an hour already. Are you finally done sweet-talking the princess?“  
„Don’t worry, Han, I was just saying goodbye. She likes you.“  
„Yeah, right. Of course she likes me. Then we can finally take off, kid.“

Shaking his head, Han disappears into the Falcon.

„I think he’s got a little crush on you, Luke.“  
„Bantha crap, he likes women, Ahsoka.“  
„Na, just as you say.“

Shaking his head, Luke follows the pilot into the spaceship. As the Falcon takes off, a beaming smile escapes him. He’s still alive, and soon he’ll finally be able to hold Obi, Jinn and Rey in his arms again. He can’t wait for them to be reunited.


	3. A peaceful interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan heaves a sigh of relief. But the joy of the battle won does not come. Alderaan is the reason for his gloom. The planet no longer exists. The Death Star has destroyed it. Millions of lives simply extinguished in a few seconds, because of a demonstration of power, which would be hard to surpass in perversion. Also he had to leave his life, his friend Bail Organa. The only one who stood by him in some of his darkest hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke will rejoin the rebellion, but first he will spend time with his family.  
> Careful, smut, fluff and domesticity ahead.

III.

Sadly, Obi-Wan stares at the sea. She has been freed. The Death Star has been destroyed. But Vader could escape. He is alive. The Jedi Master can feel it. Still, the Sith Lords and the Empire have suffered a major defeat. Luke and Ahsoka have made it. They are alive. Soon he will see them again. He heaves a sigh of relief. But the joy of the battle won does not come. Alderaan is the reason for his gloom. The planet no longer exists. The Death Star has destroyed it. Millions of lives simply extinguished in a few seconds, because of a demonstration of power, which would be hard to surpass in perversion. Also he had to leave his life, his friend Bail Organa. The only one who stood by him in some of his darkest hours.

For more than twelve hours he had been in labor in a secret place in Bail’s arms, screaming in pain, bathed in his sweat. The medidroid present was already providing him with the fifth unit of blood, while Bail cooled his heated and exhausted body with a damp cloth, held his hand and supported him. He was not the biological father of the child which for hours had refused to come into the galaxy, but he was there for him. Comforting and encouraging words he whispered to him, beseeching him to hold on. Obi-Wan had already given up hope of surviving this ordeal. He had been on oxygen for hours, yet he could barely breathe; the blood loss and the violent contractions had already weakened him severely. He had originally refused a c-section because of the less than optimal medical and hygienic conditions in his secret hiding place. A decision he bitterly regretted in the meantime. Actually he could have expected that a child of him would cost his life, he thought full of bitterness. Now he would meet the same fate as Padme. But he did not want to surrender so easily to his seemingly inevitable fate. His daughter should live. She was not responsible for the deeds of her father. Gathering all his reserves of strength with irrepressible willpower, he braced himself against his friend’s chest in a final effort and pressed the tiny child out of his aching body before his vision faded.

When he awoke again, the little girl was clean and swaddled in his arms, while Bail still held his hand. His friend hadn’t been able to bring himself to separate her from him directly, as they had actually agreed to do.  
Against all reason, Obi-Wan offered a nipple to the newborn. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the baby girl hungrily feasted on his breast. Comfortingly, Bail put his arms around him.

„Thank you for bearing with me through this, Bail. I don’t know if I would have made it otherwise.“  
„I guess it’s the least I can do for you, Obi. I wish you could at least keep her. You’d make a good mother.“  
„Do you really believe that?“  
„Of course I believe that.“  
„You know it’s not possible. I can’t endanger her life for the sake of my own happiness. He must never find her. Promise me that you will love her as your own daughter.“  
„We will. I swear it to you, Obi-Wan.“

Bail had kept his promise. Now he is gone forever, too. With the sleeve of his tunic, Obi-Wan quickly dries his tears as small hands clasp his leg.  
A soft smile flits across his face as he lifts Jinn into his arms.

A week later, Obi-Wan is finally able to hold the proud, overjoyed Luke in a heartfelt embrace. They kiss fondly until Jinn tugs impatiently at his father’s pants.

„I haven’t forgotten you, my little cookie. Come on over here.“

Beaming with joy, Luke enfolds his son in his arms.

„How have you been, little one?“  
„Daddy gone. Mommy sad.“

Obi-Wan lowers his gaze. Instantly, Luke clasps his lover’s bearded chin, tenderly closing his mouth with his lips again. 

„Now I’m home for now, and no one has to be sad anymore.“

Meanwhile, the older Jedi warmly hugs Ahsoka, greets C-3PO, patts R2, and then picks up little Rey. Luke sets Jinn down, who instantly snuggles up to his mother, while Luke lets Obi-Wan hand his daughter to him.

„What have you grown, my little angel. I’ve been gone far too long.“

Wiping away his tears, he gently kisses the auburn-haired girl on the forehead before they all settle down together on the spacious sitting area in the main room.

It takes Luke, Ahsoka and C-3PO a while to realize that it’s not exactly helpful for them to share their heroic stories simultaneously. Finally Obi-Wan receives a more or less complete report. 

Together with Han Solo and Chewbacca they were successful in freeing Leia, while R2 was capable of bringing the complete construction plans of the Death Star into their possession.

After a daring confrontation between Ahsoka and Vader, which she only survived injured thanks to a successful diversionary maneuver by Han Solo, they managed to escape. In the high-loss Battle of Yavin, Luke was able to score the decisive hit that destroyed the Death Star. Thanks to Han Solo’s backing, Luke had survived this reckless operation and was now a war hero of the Rebellion along with the smuggler. Obi-Wan absolutely had to show his appreciation to the young pilot of the Falcon at times. His knowledge of human nature had not deceived him. Han Solo was a fine chap, his rudeness probably only facade.

After Obi-Wan and Luke have celebrated their long-awaited reunion in the evening with an extensive act of love, they lie exhausted in each other’s arms.

„So I wasn’t wrong about Han Solo?“  
„No, you were right about him. Rough shell, soft core. He’s really okay.“  
„He saved your life.“  
„Yes, he did.“  
„And he’s really not your type?“  
„No, he isn’t. Obi, are you jealous?“  
„No. You’ve just been talking about him for hours.“  
„Yeah, I like him as a friend. Nothing more.“  
„I’m glad.“  
„Really?“  
„Yes, it’s nice that you’ve made new friends.“  
„I think he’s like you.“  
„What makes you think that?“  
„I stumbled across his meds in the bathroom area of the Falcon.“  
„Oh.“  
„Yeah, I guess that’s why he seems like a macho jerk, even though he’s not.“  
„Luke, that language!“  
„Sorry, Obi. I guess I’ve been among pilots too long.“  
„It seems that way to me, though.“  
„Why do you think he takes the pills?“  
„Very likely so he doesn’t feel vulnerable and exposed.“  
„He flirts with everything female, but won’t really let anyone near him.“  
„Perhaps he is into women.“  
„Yeah, perhaps.“  
„It’s not always easy to be yourself. Especially when you’re different from most everyone else.“  
„You are yourself.“  
„Yes, by now, thanks to you. It’s been a long and rocky path to get there.“  
„Should I ask him about his condition?“  
„No way. As long as he doesn’t reveal himself to you, I definitely wouldn’t bring it up.“  
„Why not?“  
„Because he would immediately withdraw from a conversation of that nature and be mortified. You want to win him as a friend and for the rebellion, don’t you?“  
„Yes, absolutely.“  
„Then let him be whatever he wants to be for now.“  
„How have you been in my absence, honey?“  
„Aside from being scared to death for you the whole time, pretty well, the kids kept me on my toes.“  
„Now I’m back for the moment.“  
„We were lucky. So many others had to lose their lives.“

Obi-Wan’s expression darkens. Luke notices his lover’s mood swing immediately.

„What grieves you, Obi?“  
„Alderaan.“  
„Have you ever been there?“  
„I visited the planet a few times. It was a beautiful place, and Bail was once one of my best friends.“  
„The senator? Oh Obi, I’m terribly sorry.“  
„It couldn’t have been helped. How is the princess? It must have hit her hard.“  
„Leia is holding up. She’s one of the leaders of the rebellion now.“  
„That’s hopeful. What’s she like?“  
„She’s a little stuck up.“  
„Is she? I suppose this is due to her social position.“  
„But there’s also something very warm and sincere about her. And she’s pretty tough.“  
„I’m glad to hear that.“  
„Do you know her?“  
„No, not really. I’ve only met her once or twice when she was a kid, unfortunately.“  
„She was talking about you. I should greet you from her.“  
„Does she know about us?“  
„No, you told me not to talk about us. I’ve kept to it.“  
„Good, do you like her?“  
„What do you mean?“  
„Well, do you like her?“  
„Yes, she’s a fine guy.“

Obi-Wan has to grin.

„What?“  
„Oh, nothing.“  
„But she’s not your type?“  
„Oh Obi, how many times do I have to tell you. I’m not into women, and I’m not into Han Solo, I’m into you, and just so you’ll finally believe me, I’m going to…“

Luke rises to rummage in his backpack. Settling himself at the edge of the bed, he pauses solemnly, conjuring a small casket from behind his back, he opens it, meaningfully placing Obi-Wan’s hand in his, whose gaze falls incredulously on the two golden bands. 

„You really want…,“ the old Jedi Master stammers.  
„Yes, I do, Obi. You make me so very happy. You have given me two wonderful kids. I have never longed and pined for anyone as much as I have for you these past few weeks. I’ve been meaning to ask you this, so I’m finally doing it. Will you marry me?“

Tears spill from the corners of Obi-Wan’s eyes.

„Yes, I will, Luke.“

Exuberantly, the younger man cradles the older in his arms before showering him with kisses.

„Good, the provincial administration won’t give our names to the Empire. The appointment is in seven days.“  
„What, you already made an appointment?“  
„Yes.“  
„And if I had said no?“  
„Would you have considered it?“  
„No.“

A week later, in a secluded temple dedicated to fecundity, Luke and Obi-Wan, both dressed in plain white belted linen tunics and same colored pants, are celebrating their solemn ceremony in the presence of the red-skinned white-haired humanoid registrar, as well as Jinn, Rey, Ahsoka, C-3PO and R2D2, who chirps delightedly the entire time. Already the morning of the wedding, Obi-Wan had sighed out loudly, noticing the clear signals from his body.

"How appropriate that you chose a fertility temple for the ceremony, Luke."

Examining, Luke buries his nose against his groom's neck, longingly inhaling its scent, while Obi-Wan grimaces a bit piqued. Looking his groom-to-be in the eye, Luke gives him a bright smile.

"Wow, we're getting married and you're fertile again."  
"Well, it's kind of bizarre."  
"Why's that?"  
"I thought I was past the age. You've been only back for a week and already..."  
"Yes, it's hard to believe."  
"You'll have to wait until tonight."  
"A Jedi must be able to keep his urges in line."  
"Then today will be good practice for you. I'm curious to see if you will keep it up until after dinner."  
"Want to bet, Obi?"  
"A Jedi doesn't bet."  
"Oh, come on."  
"No."  
"Spoilsport." 

After the intimate ceremony, they take Ahsoka and the kids out for an exceptional meal on the seaside promenade in the nearest town, Mynar, which is easily accessible by speeder, though Obi-Wan is always queasy about being out in public with his family.

"Relax, honey, and enjoy your meal."  
"That's what I'm trying to do, Luke."  
"Then try harder. There's no danger here for us."  
"You can never be sure of that."

They spend the afternoon hilariously playing on the beach with Rey and Jinn.  
Luke is less and less able to keep his hands off his newlywed husband, while Obi-Wan exercises self-control and lets his beloved squirm a bit more. Eventually, he relents. They have an early dinner. Exercising patience, Luke reads Jinn a short story while Obi-Wan nurses Rey. Once the children are asleep, Luke rings in the wedding night with finality, escorting his husband to the now officially marital bed. Delightedly burying his nose against his lover's collarbone, Luke undresses him at a remarkable pace.

"Patience, Luke."  
"I've been patient all day. If we'd had a bet, I would have won, Obi."  
"Yes, you would have."

Boisterously, Luke pushes the older Jedi backward onto the bed. Invitingly, Obi-Wan splayed his legs, welcoming his husband's already dripping member deep inside him only a split second later. They both moan lustfully as Luke fervently kisses him, massaging his lover’s breasts, while eagerly thrusting into the wet cavern.

"Why are you always in such a hurry with everything, Luke?"  
"Just let me consummate the marriage quickly. Then I'll take more time with the second round, my Obi."

Sighing, Obi-Wan surrenders to his passionate young husband. Waves of ecstasy flow through him as he throws himself to the thrusts that stretch him violently.  
Blissfully they hold each other, feeling physically and mentally united through the Force, completely immersed in the archaic in and out, until orgasm overtakes them both simultaneously.  
Luke pours himself abundantly into the dripping tightness, while Obi-Wan's ejaculate splashes against his lover's belly. Breathless, they pause in their position.

"That was so good, Obi."  
"It's always good with you, Luke."  
"When this crap is over, I'm going to take your name."  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we finally defeat the Empire, I'll be called Kenobi."  
"Your pilot buddies will make eyes when you introduce them to your husband."  
"Then let them gawk until their eyes fall out for my sake, Obi. Once it's no longer necessary, I won't hide you and our family anymore. Get used to the idea. You are my husband and the mother of our children."  
"Yes, I am, Luke."

Moaning with pleasure, Luke begins thrusting his cock into Obi-Wan again.

"And soon our third child will grow inside you."  
"The way you're trying, you can be sure of that."

Smirking, Obi-Wan loops his arms and legs around the insatiable man, eagerly pushing his pelvis toward him before the heated waves coursing through his body take him fully into the realm of lust.

Four months later, Luke Skywalker finds himself at a clandestine Rebel gathering on on an uninhabited moon far in the outer rim of the galaxy, very far from home, as leader of a flight training for new members of the rebellion. Moping a bit, he sits away from the other pilots on the ladder steps to his X-Wing fighter during a break when Han Solo impetuously ambushes him from behind and pulls him into his arms.

"Hey Kid!"  
"Hey Han, good to see you. What are you doing here?"  
"Secret supply delivery for the Rebellion, of course I'm getting paid well for it."  
"Of course Han, how are you and Chewie?"  
"Oh I'm fine, Chewie's a little grumpy at the moment."  
"Why? What's wrong with him?"  
"Oh, no idea, Wookies. Homesick for Kashyyyk, I guess."  
"I can understand that."

Irritated, the smuggler pilot stares at his friend's hand.

"Is that an engagement ring, Luke?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"It's a wedding band."

Han Solo does his best to cover his saddened expression with plenty of enthusiasm in his voice:

"Wow, you got married?"  
"Yes."  
"You're twenty."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So who's the lucky girl? Do I know her? Why wasn't I invited?"  
"Oh Han, if you promise to be as silent as a grave, I'll tell you."  
"Okay. Why? Is it a secret?"  
"Basically, yes."  
"But you didn't marry the princess?"  
"Of course not."  
"So who is it? Which girl won the hero?"  
"It's not a girl."  
"Oh, yeah, a woman then."  
"It's not a woman, Han."  
"It's a man?"  
"Yeah, does that surprise you?"  
"A little, I thought you were into Leia?"  
"What makes you think that? I like her. That's all. Feel free to have her, Han."  
"Oh, thanks. How generous of you, kid. We'll see. Now who's your sweetheart?"  
"Let's go to the Falcon, it's a little more private there, then I'll tell you."  
"Have it your way, mystery man."

Han shakes his head in disbelief, escorting the younger man into his spaceship.

"So?"  
"My husband is Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
"What, that old fossil? He could be your father, at least."  
"He's not a fossil, he's a great man and very much alive and in love age doesn't matter. We have been a couple for a long time. We love each other and we have two wonderful children."  
"Luke, is this maybe a bet or a joke?"  
"No, forget it. I should have guessed you'd react that way. I'll be off then..."  
"No, stay here. I'm sorry. Tell me. You have children?"  
"Yes, our son Jinn, he's two years old and our daughter Rey, she's one year old and soon..."  
"Like, biological children?"

In disbelief, Han stares at the young pilot as his jaw drops.

"Yes, and Obi is pregnant again."

White as a sheet, Han Solo drops into a seat. Some sweat forms on his forehead.

"Obi-Wan is capable of child bearing?"  
"Yes, apparently."  
"At his age, he's still fertile?"  
"Fortunately. It's rare at his age, but it can happen. Obi is healthy and physically still in good condition. He is a Jedi after all. We are very happy about it and will take full advantage of it."  
"Wow, I thought you were a kid, instead you'll soon be a father of three."  
"Yes."  
"Well then, congratulations!"  
"Thanks, does this change anything between us Han?"  
"No, you got my respect, kid, but I guess I'll have to come up with a new nickname for you."  
"Oh Han, I'd be sad if you stopped calling me „kid“."  
"Honestly?"  
"Yeah."

Now Han Solo can be happy for his friend after all.

"You and Obi-Wan and soon three kids. I can't get over it."  
"It's normal to me."  
"Then why keep it a secret if you're not ashamed of it?"  
"Obi-Wan is a Jedi Master, Han. The Empire must not learn of our family's existence, that would put us in great danger."  
"I didn't think about that. No one will find out about me, kid. I swear to you."  
"Thanks."  
"But how will you explain your ring to the others?"  
"I'll tell them I'm married to a man but no details."  
"Just as you say."  
"I've wanted to marry him for over two years. Now I finally got up the nerve to ask him. Now I will also wear the ring. My personal life is my business."  
"It must be pretty hard for you to be away from your family for so long."  
"It is. You can take my word for that. I long for them every day."  
"I'm better off that way. There's no one to miss me."  
"Oh, Han. You'll find the right one."  
"Relationships aren't really my thing, kid, or romance and family I certainly couldn't imagine. Doesn't Obi-Wan mind?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, being the woman in the relationship."  
"Oh Han, he's not a woman."  
"He's a mother."  
"Yes, he is, but that doesn't make him a woman."  
"No?"  
"No. You'll have to come visit sometime, and meet him and the kids."  
"Yeah, I'll be happy to do that when all this crap is over."

When Luke finally re-enters their cottage on Vemaan three more months later, he finds it deserted. Restless, he walks along the beach until he spots Ahsoka with Rey and Jinn. Jubilant, Jinn falls into his father's arms.

"You're back, Daddy."  
"Oh, big guy, how I've missed you."

The red-blonde girl hides a little shyly behind the Togruta at first, who Luke hugs warmly before turning back to his daughter.

"What's the matter, my little angel, don't you recognize me anymore?"

Giggling excitedly, the little girl plays catch with her father. Exuberantly, Luke tickles Rey out until she clutches his neck with her tiny arms and he scoops her up in his arms.

"Daddy!"  
"Well, you remember who I am after all. Ahsoka, where's Obi?"  
"He's training."  
"He's training? In the cave?"  
"Yes."  
"Could you watch the kids for a bit?"  
"Sure, I'll do nothing else for half the day."  
"Thank you, Ahsoka."

When Luke reaches the entrance of the cave, he pauses, watching his husband, wearing a helmet with a visor, chasing a hovering robotic orb with his lightsaber. In perfect Soresu, the already heavily pregnant Jedi Master effortlessly deflects each of the orb's training laser beams with his weapon before abruptly pausing, sensing his husband's presence, he removes his helmet and turns off his lightsaber. Relieved, the couple falls into each other's arms and exchanges affectionate kisses before Luke confronts his husband.

"Obi, what are you training for?"  
"Well, I have to stay in shape, Luke."  
"But you are a master."  
"Yes, and I want to keep it that way. Have you been working out regularly the last few months?"  
"Obi, I've been leader of a flight training program, it's been a full schedule."  
"Still, you can't neglect your training."  
"I can' t do it all at the same time."  
"Come on, let me see how you are still good at it."  
"Honey, I'm not going to duel with you. You're pregnant."  
"Nothing will happen."  
"It's not a fair fight when you're physically affected, Obi."  
"Let me worry about that."

With a look of determination, Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber; sighing, Luke does the same. The two Jedi engage in a sporting duel.  
Just before Luke thinks he is the winner, Obi-Wan deftly takes the saber from his hand with the help of the Force, instantly holding it in his own. With a worried look, he switches off both lightsabers, then returns Luke his weapon.

"That wasn't fair, Obi."  
"Oh no, do you seriously think Vader would fight fair?"

A little ashamed, Luke lowers his eyes.

"If you ever meet him, you'll have to be as well prepared as possible, or you won't stand a chance."

Exhausted, the sweaty, pregnant Jedi sits down on a rock.

"All right, Obi. I'll make you a deal."  
"I'm curious about that."  
"I'll work hard on my skills every day if you'll just skip your training for now."  
"But why should I?"  
"You're still asking that? Look at yourself. It's way too exhausting for you right now. You're going to have a baby soon."  
"Yes, but I still feel fit and it's really not my first pregnancy after all."

Luke pulls Obi-Wan into a tender embrace, wiping the sweat from his lover's face with his fingers and brushing the damp white strands of hair from his forehead, before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Now I'm back with you, Obi, and I'm going to take care of you."  
"How long will you be able to stay?"

Lovingly, Luke caresses his lover's bulging belly.

"Until you have given birth to our third child, I will not leave your side."  
"I hope the Empire will wait that long."  
"I don't care, Obi. You and the children, you are the most important thing to me."  
"But you won't always be there, Luke. In an emergency, I'll have to protect the children, and I need to be prepared for that."  
"At least until after the birth, I'll be with you and can protect you along with Ahsoka. Until then, please promise me to take it easy. When I have to leave again and you've recovered, you can continue to train."  
"But..."  
"Promise me, Obi."

Hesitantly, Obi-Wan affirms the request with a nod of his head, as Luke is already pulling him out of the cave with finality to pick up Ahsoka and the kids from the beach.

"Bravo, Luke. You've brought him to his senses. He wouldn't listen to me."  
"Ahsoka!"  
"But that's the way it is, Obi."

Grumbling, Obi-Wan goes to lift Rey into his arms, but Luke, with a slightly unnerved look, takes the girl from him to carry her home himself.

"But Luke!"  
"Obi, Rey is already far too heavy for you in your condition."  
"I'm not sick, just pregnant."  
"And unreasonable, Obi."  
"No, I know my body."  
"It's good to have you back, Luke. Now you can have those discussions with him."  
"Please stop arguing, Mom."  
"We're not arguing, Jinn, we're just having a disagreement."

In the evening, Luke and Obi-Wan put the children to bed early to celebrate their reunion.  
Longingly, the older Jedi snuggles backward into the younger's embrace, moaning with pleasure as he receives the deliberate thrusts inside him, while Luke's hands tenderly caress the pregnant belly until he rubs his lover's member rhythmically in time to the gentle penetrations.

"Oh Luke."  
"My beautiful Obi."  
"Harder, Luke!"

Hesitantly, Luke increases his tempo, driving his cock more forcefully and deeper into his lover's wet tightness. It doesn't take long for them to reach their climax.  
Closely entwined, they remain in their position.

"That was wonderful, dear one."  
"Yes, it was, my Obi."  
"Please stay inside me."  
"You want it again?"  
"I have missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, sweetheart."

Lingering with his hand on his lover's belly, a bright smile escapes Luke's lips.

"Do you feel her too, Obi?"  
"I've already been feeling her quite clearly in this way for weeks. Through the Force, I've been feeling her a little more every day for months."  
"I've already missed so much again. I don't think Rey even recognized me in the first place."  
"I can't imagine that, she's just a little shy at the moment."  
"I hope you're right."  
"Jinn and Rey love you, Luke."  
"I know, yet I'm afraid that at some point they won't even know who their father is."  
"Oh Luke, our kids won't forget you, even if you can't always be with them."  
"I hope you're right about that."  
"We talk about you every day. Don't worry so much, dear one."

With a soft sigh, Luke kisses his husband tenderly behind the ear before gently massaging the swollen breasts. Obi-Wan must moan loudly in arousal as he feels his husband's cock sleeping inside him hardens anew.

"Do you really want a second time, Obi?"  
"Yes, it's good for me."  
"Promise me that as soon as you don't feel comfortable, you'll tell me."  
"I will, and now move."  
"As you wish."

Moaning uninhibitedly, Obi-Wan presses himself against his man's hot, sweaty body, eyes closed and mouth agape, enjoying the hardness stretching him, he opens his mind to Luke. The latter plunges into the consciousness of the beloved, at the same time thrusting into the moist tightness, he soon floods it again with his seed. After the passionate second act, they come to rest snuggled close to each other.

"Did you see the princess again?"  
"Yes, but she was only present very shortly. For the purpose of boosting troop morale, I think."  
"Well, that's common. She's not a pilot, after all."  
"No."  
"Well?"  
"So what, Obi?"  
"Well, how was your reunion?"  
"It was very cordial, even if she always seems slightly overworked. She lamented a bit that you and Ahsoka weren't supportive of her."  
"What excuse did you give her?"  
"That the presence of a fully trained Jedi is too dangerous, and could lead to the unmasking of the Rebellion, since Vader can sense rivals at long range."  
"You've done well with that white lie, but Ahsoka might actually be able to assist the Rebellion."  
"That's out of the question at all. Ahsoka has to take care of you and protect you in the time I'm gone."  
"I can defend myself just fine on my own, Luke."  
"You demonstrated that to me today, yet I don't want to take any chances."  
"Maybe we should leave the decision on that to Ahsoka?"  
"We will. Besides, Leia now has help from C-3PO and R2D2 again."  
"I'm going to miss those two."  
"So will I, but they are of more use to the alliance than they are to us."  
"Indeed they are. Did you meet your Han Solo, too?"  
"Yes, I have, but he's not my Han Solo, Obi. Why are you always so jealous of him?"  
"I'm just teasing you a little, besides Ahsoka told me he is quite fond of you."  
"Ahsoka, I'm going to tell her something! Even if he had a little crush on me, that's all over now."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, first of all he and Leia are fighting so hard it can only be love, second of all he knows about us."  
"But Luke, you promised me you wouldn't tell anyone about our connection."  
"I know, but I couldn't lie to him about my wedding band. He's my friend. He won't tell anyone. Besides, it's very lonely having to keep everything to yourself all the time, and I'm always lonely enough without you."  
"How did he react?"  
"After the first surprise, he reacted very well. He's happy for us. At the same time, I made him very nervous."  
"I can imagine that, if he's really built like me. He won't be able to escape his nature forever, and if he does, in all likelihood it won't make him happy."  
"But Obi, women can be happy without children. Ahsoka doesn't have any biological children either, after all."  
"First of all, Ahsoka has more of our children than she sometimes likes, and secondly, women are different than childbearing men."  
"You make it sound like Han is hostage to his biology and has no choice at all."  
"He does have a choice, I'm just not sure that permanently stressing his body with strong hormones is going to make him happy. It's made me unhappy."  
"Yes, but he's not you. Isn't it a little narrow-minded for a Jedi to project his own destiny  
onto another?"  
"That may well be. I sincerely hope for your friend's sake that you will be proven right."  
"Why do you feel so concerned about his fate?"  
"There are very few men like Han and me, Luke. It saddens me that he feels he must deny himself."

Gently, Luke puts his ear to his lover's rounded belly, while Obi-Wan instantly runs his hand gently through his lover's hair.

"I'm so glad I found you, Obi."  
"So am I, Luke."

Until their daughter is born, Obi-Wan keeps his promise and pauses his training, instead relentlessly practicing mind-shielding techniques with Luke to his chagrin. For nearly three hours, they have been sitting in the rock cave while Ahsoka tends to their children.

"Concentrate, Luke. Do not, under any circumstances, allow me into your mind. Yes, that's it. Keep your concentration, keep your shields, withstand my attack, no, don't give up the barricades. Oh Luke..."  
"What was I thinking about?"  
"You were thinking about how you don't feel like training for today and instead want to go to the beach with Rey and Jinn."  
"Yeah, it's no use for today anymore. I'm tired."  
"No Luke, please let's try it one more time."  
"Why is it so damned important?"  
"How many times do I have to explain it to you? If you ever meet Vader, there's no way he can know the truth about us, he can't know about the children's existence. We'll try something else now. Cleanse your mind. Overlay your thoughts with false memories, or consciously think of something else, think of me only as your teacher."  
"Obi, I have no intention of competing with him."  
"I hope you never have to duel with him. Now think of anything else instead of us, create a substitute image."

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, plunging through the Force into Luke's mind.

"Good, I see nothing, good, emptiness, very good, don't give up your resistance, yes, well, it's a way to think of him."  
"Who was I thinking of?"  
"Well, who do you suppose? Han Solo, of course."  
"Why of course? I should be thinking of something other than you. Now don't be jealous again. I could have been thinking about Leia, too."  
"I didn't say anything at all."

Stormily, Luke kisses his husband, tenderly caressing the opulent body.

"For the thousandth time, I want only you and I want you forever, Obi, and that's it for today."  
"Agreed, dear one. Let's go home."

With a lustful look, Luke sparkles at the older Jedi Master, kissing him again with tongue.

"Or do we want to practice something else here first?"  
"I hardly think you need training in that."  
"No, not that, but I'd like to, and it would relax you."  
"I'm nine months pregnant Luke, let's do it in our bed tonight, it's more comfortable."

Struggling to get up, the pregnant Jedi reaches out his hand, Luke helping him up, before they very slowly walk across the beach towards their home.  
They arrive at a small cove where they go swimming very often.

"Would you like to swim another round, Obi?"  
"Yes, it will do me a lot of good."

Quickly Luke disrobes, while the pregnant Obi-Wan takes a little longer to undress. Smirking, Luke helps his husband out of his robes.  
Naked, the two men refresh themselves in the cool sea until Luke pulls his lover to him, exchanging deep kisses. Eagerly, his hands run over the opulent body. 

"Do you want me, Luke?"  
"You bet I do! Only, you mustn't try too hard."  
"I want you, too, dear one."  
"Well, come on, then, honey."

Luke leads Obi-Wan by the hand out of the water and into the dunes, where they bed down on their robes. Softly, Luke pulls him backward against his belly, gently gliding inside.

"Oh Luke!"  
"So good with you, Obi."

Moaning longingly, Obi-Wan nestles into his husband's embrace, devotedly receiving the gentle deliberate thrusts.  
Lovingly, Luke caresses the pregnant belly before rubbing his husband's cock.  
Increasing his pace a bit, diving a little deeper into him, he allows Obi-Wan entrance into his mind as he pleasures him and himself within him. Loudly, the Jedi Master is overtaken by his orgasm in his Padawan's arms who floods his dripping hole with his cum. Gasping, Obi-Wan struggles to catch his breath, promptly Luke slides out of him, holding him close with a worried glance.

"Are you all right, Obi?"

With a pained expression, Obi-Wan presses a hand to his belly.

"Yes, that was beautiful, Luke."  
"Why are you pressing your hand to your belly, Obi? Do you feel contractions?"  
"Yes."

Panic rises in Luke, but Obi-Wan seems completely unconcerned.

"Don't worry. It's not real labor pains yet, just false labor contractions."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, in fact, I'm quite sure. It's my fifth pregnancy, Luke."

The next day, they skip training and spend time with Ahsoka, Jinn and Rey on the beach. While Obi-Wan, feeling quite light in the water, supervises Jinn in his swimming exercises, Rey has fallen asleep with her head resting on her father's lap. Stroking his daughter's soft auburn hair, Luke takes the opportunity to speak privately with Ahsoka.

"Is Obi really still okay?"  
"Yes, Luke, look at him. I just scanned him this morning while you were patiently feeding Rey. Right now she's really pretty stubborn about eating. There's nothing wrong with Obi so far."  
"He's so short of breath."  
"That's quite normal in his condition. It'll be about two weeks from now."  
"I hope everything goes well."  
"Don't worry. Obi's health is in good shape. He'll be fine."  
"Did he actually tell you about his idea for you to join the Rebellion?"

Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"Yes, he hinted at something like that."  
"And how do you feel about that suggestion?"  
"I don't. If I went instead of you, it would still make sense to me, but if we both leave Obi alone with three kids soon..."  
"I won't have a moment's peace."  
"No, me neither."  
"Promise me you'll protect them."  
"I will defend the Skywalker-Kenobi family with my life, Luke."  
"Thank you, Ahsoka. Just Kenobi."  
"What do you mean?"  
"As soon as we don't have to hide anymore, I'll take his name."  
"Hopefully it won't be too much longer."  
"Hopefully it ever will be."  
"You can't give up. Trust in the Force. You must survive."  
"I will try my hardest."  
"For now, Luke, you're going to become a father for the third time."  
"Yes, thanks to Obi, I will."  
"Thanks to both of you, you will."

By now, Rey has awakened and is lolling in Luke's arms.

"Well, did you have a good nap, my angel?"  
"I want swimming, too."  
"Then let's go to Mommy. Are you coming, Ahsoka?"  
"Yeah, I could use a little cooling off too."

The three keep Obi-Wan and Jinn company in the water. Tenderly, Luke kisses his husband on the mouth under the jealous looks of their children.

"Ahsoka and I will watch Jinn and Rey, come on go relax a little, honey."

After giving his husband a grateful smile, the heavily pregnant Jedi swims away with athletic moves. Shaking his head, Luke turns to Ahsoka.

"It's hard to believe. He calls that relaxation."  
"See, I told you. He's still in good shape."

Ten days later, Obi-Wan has already been in his husband's arms for hours, wracked by violent contractions. If the birth of Rey was quick, their second daughter takes plenty of time. For the innumerable time the birthing man must cry out plagued by unbearable pain.

"Don't push so hard yet, Obi. Save your strength."

With a worried look, Ahsoka checks the progress of the birth with her hand penetrating the Jedi. Shaking her head, she removes it again.

"It hurts miserably."  
"I know, love, just hold on a little longer," Luke whispers to him encouragingly, nuzzling his cheek against the sweaty white beard.

"No, you don't know anything. You have no idea how painful it is, Luke."

With the next violent contraction, Obi-Wan lowers his mental shields opening his mind to Luke before he begins to push, roaring. Luke turns white as a sheet, instantly his eyes fill with tears.

"Yes, Obi, careful, don't push too hard, good," Ashoka encourages him.  
"How can you stand it, love?" Luke asks with a shaking voice.  
"I've asked myself that for the fifth time now, too," Obi-Wan can only blurt out between clenched teeth.  
"Obi, let's try something else."  
"What do you have in mind, Ahsoka?"  
"You should try it standing up, then you'll have gravity on your side."  
"I don't know if my knees can handle that."  
"I'll hold you, dearest."

Once again, a loud scream echoes through the room.  
Carefully, Luke helps his husband out of bed, who holds onto the bedpost while Luke supports him.

"Good, the next contraction you can push a little harder. Luke, keep your right hand on top of his belly and try to gently push the baby down by massaging."

Obi-Wan has to yell in pain.

"Push, Obi! Yes, go on, good."

A quarter hour later, Ahsoka checks the progress again, contentedly removing her hand.

"It's stinging like sith hell. Can you feel the head yet?"  
"Yes, Obi, it will progress rapidly now."  
"I'm holding you, love. Just focus on you."

The Jedi Master gives a bloodcurdling cry.

"Push, yes very good, keep going, Obi."

With the next contraction, Obi-Wan manages to expel the baby's little head from his aching body. Luke holds his sweating trembling husband securely in his arms.

"You're almost there, Obi."  
"I can't hold on much longer either."

Obi-Wan sags to his knees. Instantly, Luke turns him around, positioning himself on the floor behind him for reliable support.

"Don't give up, my Obi."  
"Never, Luke."

Roaring at the top of his lungs, Obi-Wan presses out the child's shoulders.  
A few seconds later, the newborn slides into Ahsoka's arms. Immediately, she frees the child's airway. Only a short time later, Obi-Wan, Luke and Ahsoka simultaneously breathe a sigh of relief as they hear the infant's loud cry.  
Exhausted, Obi-Wan leans against his husband. As Ahsoka places the child in his arms, he cradles it with a radiant smile while shedding tears of joy and relief as Luke does.

"There you are at last, Padme," Obi-Wan greets his daughter in a brittle voice.

Gently, he touches the newborn's forehead, creating a bond with his child through the Force, instantly reassuring her.

"She really took her time. I was so scared for both of you."

Tenderly, Luke caresses the child's cheek as Obi-Wan's lips gently touch his.

"Don't worry, Luke, my first two births were much more stressful. It's just different every time."

While Ahsoka scans, cradles, bathes and swaddles the child, Luke washes the fatigued Jedi Master's sweat-soaked body with a damp cloth. Quickly, Ahsoka places little Padme back into her mother's arms. As the girl hungrily feasts on his breast, Obi-Wan fixes his daughter with a rapt look, and Luke's tears come again with emotion. He lovingly kisses his husband, who leans against him, tired and exhausted.  
After the afterbirth is expelled, Ahsoka performs extensive wound care.  
As she finishes her work applying sterile bacta bandages and covering up the exhausted man, Luke eyes his husband, who is happily nursing their daughter, with a questioning look.

"Well go on and get Rey and Jinn."

With a euphoric smile, Luke rushes out of the room to the nursery, where Jinn and Rey are already waiting for him, crying.

"Mom screamed terribly. Is he okay?"  
"Yes, come along, your sister Padme is here, it's all right."

Amazed, Jinn and Rey stand by the bedside a short time later until they cautiously crawl to their mother.

"She is so tiny, mom."  
"Well, yes, you were that tiny just a little while ago, Jinn."  
"No," the little boy replies firmly.  
"Yes, you were, little one," Luke smirks, stroking his son's hair.

Rey stares at little Padme, speechless at first, for a long time, until she plays with the newborn's tiny fingers in wonder. 

"Mom, she drinks from you."  
"Yes, Rey, you have for a long time too."

Obi-Wan's eyes are already falling closed, so Ahsoka gives the children's father a definite glance. 

"Come on kids, say goodnight to Mommy and Padme, you can visit them again tomorrow."  
"But it's still daytime, Daddy."  
"That's right, Jinn, but Mom is very tired from giving birth. It's exhausting having a baby."  
"Good night, Mommy."  
"Sleep well, Rey."

Gently, Obi-Wan strokes his daughter Rey's cheek before stroking Jinn's hair.

"Get well soon, Mommy."  
"Don't worry, Jinn. I'll be fine soon."

While Luke puts the kids to bed early, Ahsoka puts the lush newborn in the crib, as Obi-Wan has already fallen asleep. Yawning, Luke is soon back in front of her.

"Please be quiet, Luke. They both just fell asleep."  
"Are you going to bed already, too, Ahsoka?"  
"You bet I am. I'm exhausted."  
"Yet you didn't even have the baby."  
"No, thank the Force I didn't. That would be nothing for me. I'm not Obi."  
"No, it also wouldn't be for me, even if I could."  
"It's a good thing you have him. Please call me immediately if there is anything." Ahsoka whispers.  
"Of course, thank you."  
"Oh come on, it's a very satisfying task, sleep well. You look tired too."  
"Yes, you too, good night."

For quite a while Luke stands reverently by the cradle, watching the sleeping Padme,  
before he quietly joins his snoring husband in bed with a slightly amused smile, kissing his cheek tenderly. Gently, he snuggles into his side and is lost in deep sleep only a few minutes later.

Obi-Wan spends almost fourteen days in the puerperium, supporting his healing through daily meditations. However, he is still very weakened during the first few days. When Luke isn't training with Ahsoka, meditating, playing with Jinn and Rey, or swaddling, bathing, or cradling Padme in his arms, he lies in bed with his husband, holding his hand and letting him feel his closeness and affection.

"Are you feeling a little better, darling?"  
"I think it will take a little more patience this time, dear one."  
"Then I've put you through too much with the third pregnancy after all."  
"What nonsense, Luke. There's really no drama in my body taking a few extra days to recover. We have a wonderful daughter. I have no regrets at all."

Padme begins to yell. Luke jumps out of bed, cradling the newborn in Obi-Wan's arms before rejoining them.  
Obi-Wan lifts his shirt, offering his nipple to the infant, who immediately begins sucking on it greedily. Tenderly, he touches the little forehead, strengthening his bond with the child through the Force, before replacing his hand with his husband's fingers.

"Feel her through the Force!"

Luke closes his eyes until a brilliant smile escapes him.

"The Force is strong in her."  
"Yes, it is in Rey and Jinn as well, but I feel it most clearly in her so far."  
"She's only six days old."  
"She is, but it doesn't matter."  
"Tell me about my mother, was the Force strong in her too?"  
"No, not particularly. Your mother Padme was a very intelligent diplomatic politician and a beautiful woman."  
"Did you like her?"  
"I liked her very much, but not in the way your father liked her."  
"He married her even though he was a Jedi?"  
"Yes, he didn't care much for the Code."  
"Unlike you."  
"Well, after Qui-Gon's death, I was very concerned about following the Code. I succeeded in that, too, for the most part, until I met you, Luke."  
"Oh."  
"I'm not sorry. I love you and our children."

Tenderly, the young man's lips touch the Jedi Master's.

"And I love you, Obi."

A week later, Obi-Wan ventures with Luke and the children on their first trip to the beach. While Luke splashes with Jinn and Rey in the shallow waters of their cove, Obi-Wan, resting a little further away in the dunes, holds the peacefully sleeping Padme in his arms when he senses a slight movement in the fabric of the Force.

"Qui-Gon?"  
"Who else, Obi?"  
"I recognized you this time."  
"I congratulate you on your daughter Padme. The Force is strong in her."  
"Did you expect anything different?"  
"No, with Skywalker-Kenobi offspring, it is hardly surprising that all of your children have a high count of midichlorians in their blood."

Worriedly, Obi-Wan observes his husband frolicking with Jinn and Rey.

"What grieves you, Obi?"  
"I don't want to lose him too, Qui. I can't bear another loss."  
"Oh Obi, enjoy the happiness with him and your family."  
"Will he have to die or fall into the hands of Darth Sidious, Qui?"  
"His fate is not yet decided, Obi."  
"It must not happen."  
"Of all the Jedi, you excepted, Obi, he seems to me the least likely to succumb to the temptations of the dark side. Luke is a true joyous man."  
"He is, and unfortunately, far too carefree."  
"Be a little easy on him, he's still very young."  
"He's too lax in his training."  
"Considering how late he started his training, he's already come a long way."  
"That won't be enough when he meets Vader."  
"When are you going to finally tell him about his father?"  
"Not until he is strong and mature enough for such a revelation."  
"You shouldn't wait too long to do that. He is not an immature child. You made him a father of three, and from what I can see he is doing his duties very well."  
"Yes, he does, I agree. But the road to becoming a Jedi or even a Jedi Master is still a long and rocky one."  
"You must send him to Yoda."  
"You want me to send him to Dagobah?"  
"Yes, you should."  
"And if Yoda rejects him? We're not following the code, Qui."  
"Don't underestimate Master Yoda, Obi."  
"He had no sympathy for us back then."  
"It wasn't up to him. He couldn't set a precedent for us, but it was thanks to him that we were allowed to continue being Master and Padawan."  
"You never told me that."  
"I can't promise you that Yoda will take on the completion of your Padawan's training..."  
"Luke is not my Padawan."  
"Oh no? So what else is he?"  
"He is my husband."  
"Yes, he is as obviously as your padawan."  
"Oh, Qui!"  
"Don't keep denying the obvious, Obi. Times have changed. Master Yoda will realize that, too."  
"Do you ever still think of him?"  
"Of Yoda?"  
"No, of..."  
"Of our son?"  
"Yes."  
"Of course I think of him, Obi."  
"I wonder what's become of him."  
"He's fine, Obi."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes, I am. You shouldn't live so much in the past. You have three wonderful children and a husband who loves you."  
"I'm beyond happy about that."  
"Then be it, don't worry too much, and send Luke to Yoda when the time comes."  
"I will, Qui."

As Luke walks with Rey and Jinn to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's presence moves away.  
Tenderly, Luke kisses his husband before stealing Padme from his arms, cradling her gently in his. Instantly, Rey and Jinn snuggle into their mother's arms, exhausted from frolicking around, and Obi-Wan covers both children with kisses before pulling them close to him.

"It looked like you were talking to someone."  
"I was."  
"To Qui-Gon?"  
"Who do you think I was talking to, Luke?"  
"Does he appear to you often?"  
"He visits me from time to time."  
"Does my father visit you, too?"  
"No."  
"Why not? Can't he?"  
"I can't tell you that. The presence of a deceased Jedi cannot be compelled, Luke."  
"But you have frequent conversations with Qui-Gon."  
"He watches over me."  
"Is that so?"  
"Luke, you really don't have to be jealous of a ghost."  
"I am not jealous, Obi. Why did he appear to you?"  
"He congratulated me on Padme, and we talked about your future."  
"About my future?"  
"Yes, about completing your Jedi training."  
"Mom, will you go swimming with me?"  
"I'm afraid I can't yet, Jinn. I'll be able to get back in the water with you perhaps next week."  
"Too bad."  
"Be patient, little one, a week goes by fast."

Padme grows querulous in her father's arms. Examining Luke smells the child, instantly wrinkling his nose, he sits down with her a bit away from the rest of his family to swaddle her. By the time he rejoins them with their youngest, Jinn, Rey, and Obi-Wan have fallen asleep. With a happy smile, the young father lies down next to his family, rocking little Padme to sleep.

Three weeks after the exhausting birth, Luke and Obi-Wan lie naked in bed, kissing each other intimately, rubbing each other's cocks, while Padme slumbers peacefully in her crib. With determination, Obi-Wan pulls his husband between his splayed legs, glaring at him meaningfully.

"Come, have me, Luke."  
"I'd like to, but I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't."  
"After Rey was born..."  
"I know, it was too soon then. It wasn't your fault. Now it's all healed."

Seeing the dithering in his lover's eyes, Obi-Wan rolls him onto his back, immediately disappearing with his head under the covers, taking his husband's prick into his mouth. 

"Oh Obi, yes!"

With delight he sucks for a while on the sex already wet with drops of pleasure, he then lets go of it, grabbing a tube from the nightstand, he carefully prepares Luke's member before slowly and gently sliding down onto it until it has disappeared completely inside him.

"Luke!"  
"Oh Obi, you're driving me crazy."

Moaning lustfully, the Jedi Master rides his excited Padawan at a leisurely pace until Luke pulls him into a tight embrace, spinning with him on the mattress one more time. Now Obi-Wan is lying on his back with Luke between his splayed legs. With deliberate thrusts, the latter plunges into his lover's moist tightness.

"Oh Luke!"  
"Are you sure I'm not hurting you, Obi?"  
"No, it's fine, dear one, keep going."

Relief is reflected in the young man's expression as Obi-Wan lowers his shields opening his mind to him, letting him in. Gradually increasing his pace, sensing his lover's emotions, Luke now dares to pound inside him faster and deeper. Sighing longingly, Obi-Wan wraps his arms and legs around his husband's hot sweaty body, pressing close to him. Simultaneously, they cry out lustfully as Luke pumps his seed deep into his lover's shaking body. Only a few seconds later, the baby's roar is heard.  
Smiling, Luke gets out of bed, lifting their little daughter out of the cradle, he hands her to Obi-Wan. The latter urges through the Force into the child's mind, soothing her, so that she soon calms down again. Intuitively, Obi-Wan lays offers his breast to the newborn, who immediately sucks contentedly on a nipple, while Luke gently clasps his daughter's tiny hand with his own.

"I'm sorry, little one. I guess we were too loud."  
"Yes, we were, Luke. We really need to be more considerate of Ahsoka, Rey and Jinn."  
"They're used to it by now."  
"Luke!"  
"You're right, we need to have more restraint."  
"We're Jedi."  
"You are a Jedi."  
"Soon, you too will be an accomplished Jedi."  
"When?"  
"You must seek out Master Yoda."  
"He is still alive?"  
"Yes, he has retired to Dagobah."  
"I've never heard of that planet."  
"It is very far from any civilization, but also from the Empire."  
"And that's where you want us to go with the kids?"  
"Certainly not, Luke."  
"You want me to leave you and fly there alone?"  
"It is necessary in completing your training."  
"Then why can't I complete it with you and Ahsoka?"  
"Because Master Yoda is the greatest Jedi Master, Luke. He surpasses Ahsoka and me in skill and wisdom."  
"I will not leave you, Obi. You just gave birth to Padme."  
"I don't want you to leave either. It won't have to be right away."  
"Besides, I'm committed to the Rebellion, too."  
"I know that. Do you have any news from your comrades-in-arms, then?"  
"No, fortunately not. I would have reported that to you right away. I guess they're still busy building a new secret Rebel base somewhere in the middle of nowhere."  
"In any case, you'd be safer with Master Yoda than with the rebels."  
"I have to help fight the Empire."  
"I'm aware of that, Luke, but you'll be even better able to serve the Rebellion as a fully trained Jedi."  
"You seem desperate to get rid of me, Obi."

Instantly, tears spill from the corners of Obi-Wan's eyes. Quickly, Luke kisses them away.

"No, I certainly don't. How could you say such a thing?"  
"I'm sorry, darling. That was a stupid thing for me to say."  
"Yes, indeed."  
"I will stay with you for now, continue to train with you daily, and we will wait..."  
"For what Luke?"  
"For the draft order, whenever it may come. I can't be on Dagobah when I'm acutely needed, when it's all or nothing in the battle against the Empire."  
"I realize that."

Luke places the sleeping Padme back in her crib.  
Worried, the couple snuggles together, rocking each other to sleep.

A few weeks later, Obi-Wan visits Mynar, a city built of colorful wooden houses like the home, they inhabit together, with Luke. Dressed in discreet light-colored tunics, they stroll through a large market crowded with humanoids and other species. Obi-Wan watches an adolescent salmon-skinned humanoid steal a Corellian brandy from a stand selling high-proof liquor and gives Luke a look of encouragement. The latter rolls his eyes at first, but then follows the boy until he is standing directly in front of him waving his hand in front of the boy's face.

"You don't like liquor at all."  
"What do you want, Bleachface?"

Suddenly Obi-Wan is standing next to him, repeating the gesture, sending the force suggestion.

"You will apologize and return the bottle."  
"I apologize! I'll return the bottle," the teenager mumbles monotonously, before walking back to the liquor stand.

Luke exhales a long, ragged breath, but Obi-Wan puts an arm around him.

"Don't get discouraged. You can do it. Try again."

He points his hand at a woman who is brutally pulling a small salmon skinned girl with white hair by the ears and loudly scolding her in a very rude manner.  
Luke puts himself between the two of them waving his hand infront of the woman's face.

"This is not how you want to treat your child."  
"This is not how I want to treat my child," the woman replies emotionlessly before gently stroking the stunned girl's hair and moving on with her hand in hand.

Luke feels a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"There you go, congratulations. Come on!"

For hours, Obi-Wan shoos his padawan through the narrow aisles of the market, animating him to correct merchants who cheat by using a mind trick, a little force suggestion here and there, to bring petty thieves and charlatans back on track, and to get a spice dealer to rethink his life. After two hours, Luke's head is pounding and sweat is on his brow.

"That's enough for today, Obi."  
"I decide when enough is enough, Luke."  
"But Obi. I have a headache."  
"A Jedi doesn't whine."  
"Oh, honey, don't be so ungracious."  
"Don't "honey" me, I'm not your husband right now."  
"You're always my husband."

Obi-Wan sighs loudly while Luke waves his hand in front of his Master’s face.

"You're tired. You want to go home now. The kids are waiting."

With an amused laugh, Obi-Wan shakes his head.

"Nice try, dearest, but it only works on weak minded beings."

Luke sighs and shrugs as Obi-Wan takes his hand in his.

"Another hour, then we'll go home."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise!"  
"All right."  
"Go ahead. See the Rodian with the purse?"  
"Yes."  
"It's not his."  
"Oh."

Luke deftly sneaks up on the Rodian, engaging him in a brief conversation, during which he successfully uses a mind trick, and the stolen goods soon find their way back to their rightful owner.

Three hours later, Luke lies on their bed with a damp cloth on his forehead, while Obi-Wan, with a proud expression on his face, lingers outside in the dunes nursing little Padme and watching his children play with Ahsoka on the beach. Completely out of breath, the Togruta sits down with him after a while.

"You had no mercy on him today, Obi."  
"No. He was good today. He needs to learn that using the Force requires huge mental effort and endurance, not just physical stamina. I can't be lax with him just because we're married. It's not exactly ideal that we're a couple."  
"Oh Obi, don't be so hard on yourselves."  
"Don't worry. I'll go to him later."  
"And compensate him properly?"

Obi-Wan blushes a little, while a wide grin flits across Ahsoka's face.

"Well go ahead and relieve him of his headache. I'll stay out here with the kids for another hour."

The Togruta takes Padme in her arms and joins Jinn and Rey, who are playing ball together in the shallow water. With a smirk, Obi-Wan rises to go inside.


	4. Fateful secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and again, the Master exhorts his Padawan to finally leave for Dagobah, but Luke feels he can't abandon Leia and Han just yet. To endure the agonizing boredom in the frozen wasteland, the young Jedi willingly takes on regular outdoor patrols through the icy landscape.  
> When Luke does not return from his exploratory ride one afternoon, Han immediately sets out to find him. Just before he wants to give up, he finds his friend lying motionless in the snow with a large cut on his face. There is no trace of his tauntaun. Desperately Han examines the lifeless body for signs of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Version ESB with a twist and slightly altered. Concerning the Lando/Han background, I’ve decided to ignore the "Solo" movie. There will be a short F/M scene with Han/Leia.

IV.

For quite a while Luke will be able to stay with his family and Ahsoka until he receives a coded message from the Rebels and has to say his tearful goodbye. After saying his farewells to Jinn, Rey, Padme and Ahsoka, his husband and Master escorts him out. Luke has tears streaming down his cheeks. Obi-Wan embraces his lover and Padawan in a tight hug, showering him with tender kisses.

"Keep your chin up, Luke. We knew this day would come."  
"That doesn't make it any easier."  
"No. I could go with you."  
"Oh Obi, that's impossible, you can't leave the kids alone."  
"No."  
"I have to go or I'll miss the transporter."  
"Who's going to pick you up?"  
"I have no idea. They only ever give you as much information as you need."  
"Give my regards to the princess, Han, C-3PO and R2."  
"I will."  
"Take care, dear one."  
"Oh Obi, I'm going to miss you all so much."  
"We'll miss you too, but I'll be with you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're still asking that? With our deep bond, we can communicate through the Force. I've practiced it with you long enough."  
"But not across the whole galaxy."  
"Of course we can, we've done it before, remember Yavin, but we have to be careful. Promise me you won't try to contact me when the Empire is in range."  
"I promise."  
"Should your hiding be discovered and the alliance be unable to hold the post, you must flee and travel to Yoda."  
"But I want to return to you as soon as possible."  
"You must finally go to Dagobah, Luke. You'll be safe there, too."  
"I will do as you ask, Obi."

Their lips touch in a farewell kiss. Obi-Wan gives him a hopeful smile.

"May the Force be with you, Luke."  
"May the Force be with you, Obi."

Hastily, Luke turns and launches his speeder. Only when he is out of sight does the Jedi Master let his tears run free. Sobbing loudly, he runs to the beach, struggling to regain his composure. 

With teary eyes, Luke stands waiting out at the agreed meeting place at the spaceport several hours later, lost in thought, when a soft melodic voice reaches his ear.

"Don't be sad, dear one."  
"Obi?"  
"Who else?"  
"It works."  
"Of course it does, and now be brave and take care of yourself."  
"Oh Obi."  
"We will meet again. Trust the Force."  
"I love you, Obi."  
"As I love you, Luke."

Another familiar voice interrupts the telepathic link to his husband.

"Really, kid. Here I come all this way to pick you up, and you look like a funeral home."

Luke hadn't even noticed the Falcon land.

"Han!"  
"Who else, Luke?"

The pilot pulls his younger friend into a warm hug before taking his backpack and ushering him into his ship. Immediately, Luke is whirled through the air by strong furry arms.

"Hey Chewie! Well, this is a surprise, you picking me up."

The Wookie greets him with a friendly growl.

"Take a seat behind me and Chewie in the cockpit for now. Later, you can take over for me, if you like."  
"Sure thing, Han."

With the Falcon finally in hyperspace after several attempts, Luke is able to ask the questions that have been plaguing him.

"What made you change your mind, Han?"  
"What do you mean, kid?"  
"I thought you weren't going to join the Rebellion."  
"I'm still not really, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Uh… there's a bounty on my head."  
"Oh Han, what have you done?"  
"Oh, I didn't pay some of my debts."  
"But you had enough money with your reward."  
"Yeah, I know, I paid my old debts, but with the Empire breathing on my neck, I got in new trouble and now it’s to late. By now I guess Jabba isn't all about the money either, he's all about my ass."  
"You're in debt to Jabba the Hutt. Are you nuts?"  
"Yes, apparently I am."  
"And that's why you're coming along, to hide from bounty hunters?"  
"I guess you could call it something like that."  
"You really are impossible."  
"Would you rather I hadn't come?"  
"Nonsense, of course, I'm happy to see you again, but where are we actually flying to?"  
"Wait and see."  
"You don't know for sure yet either?"  
"No, the coordinates on the datastore I got transmitted with the order to pick you up are gradually adding up with a time delay."  
"Well, great. So we don't even know what to expect?"  
"That's the way it's supposed to be, kid."

When the Falcon lands in the hangar of the secret headquarters on Hoth, a hostile ice planet far from the center of the galaxy. Leia Organa makes a point of joining R2D2 and C-3PO in personally greeting the arrivals. She warmly embraces Luke, before she is stormily embraced by Han Solo. Afterwards, the latter can just keep his furry co-pilot from lifting the princess back onto his shoulders.

"Chewie what has gotten into you? Leia's not a schoolchild."

The Wookie replies with a reproachful yelp.

"Yeah, I know you like her. I like her too."

Leia and Luke have to grin as they hear the pilot's words.

"Thanks, Han."  
"For what, your highnessness?"  
"Well, for joining us and bringing Luke along."

Meanwhile, the two droids greet their owner's husband.

"I am sincerely pleased to see you, Master Luke!"

R2D2 chirps happily as Luke pats the droids.

"I'm glad to see you again, too."  
"How is Master Kenobi, Ahsoka, and the...oh dear, forgive me Master Luke, I almost spilled the beans."  
"Everyone's fine."  
"What do you mean everyone, Luke?"  
"Nothing Leia, Ahsoka, my husband...uh...Obi-Wan and our friends on Vemaan are fine."  
"I'm glad to hear that. Why didn't you bring your friends with you? We could use them around here."  
"Oh, uh, they're much too young, almost children."  
"So, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan won't stand by us either?"  
"Leia, it's not a matter of want. It's too dangerous, Darth Vader might sense their signatures in the Force."  
"What about your signature?"  
"My training is not yet complete, Leia."  
"Forgive me, I forgot how long it takes to mature as a Jedi. Welcome back, Luke." 

A little shyly, Leia kisses the young man on the cheek under Han's jealous gaze.

"Is it that bad, Leia?"  
"Well, so far we haven't been detected. Our resources and equipment could be better. Unfortunately, we also don't yet have a plan for what we'll do if the Empire finds us."  
"Escape, would be my first and only suggestion, sweetheart."  
"I almost saw that competent comment coming from you, Han."  
"It's competent, Leia, because it would be the only reasonable option in this situation."  
"What do you think our chances are, Luke?"  
"I can't tell you yet, Leia, you'll have to show us around for that."  
"You're right about that. Do you want to rest first, or can we get started right away?"  
"Well, I'm ready, Leia. What about you, Han?"

Han yawns loudly and boldly until Luke gives him a light nudge in the ribs.

"Yeah, all right, kid, let's go."

For months, Luke holds out with his friends and allies on the underground Rebel base. Whenever he can't stand it anymore because of his longing for his family, he communicates with Obi-Wan through the Force. They send each other messages of comfort and love. Occasionally, when Obi-Wan considers it safe enough, he transmits impressions of their children to him. Time and again, the Master exhorts his Padawan to finally leave for Dagobah, but Luke feels he can't abandon Leia and Han just yet. To endure the agonizing boredom in the frozen wasteland, the future Jedi willingly takes on regular outdoor patrols through the icy landscape. Mostly he rides for this purpose on a native, strange furry horned animal, the Tauntaun, which can at least endure the bone-chilling cold for short distances.

When Luke does not return from his exploratory ride one afternoon, Han immediately sets out to find him. Just before he wants to give up, he finds his friend lying motionless in the snow with a large cut on his face. There is no trace of his tauntaun. Desperately Han examines the lifeless body for signs of life.

"Don’t do this, Luke. Give me a sign here. Come on, hang on, kid.“

Han is just able to unstrap the emergency backpack, a tracking device, and the survival tent from his tauntaun as the animal makes a panicked grunting sound and flees. Only now does his gaze fall on the dead white-furred snow creature not far away, about three meters long, next to which stands what appears to be an angry second monster, approaching menacingly. Immediately Han aims his blaster, but it fails to do its job in the cold.  
With a leap to Luke, he is able to dodge the death-dealing sharp-clawed paw. He feels for Luke's lightsaber. Just in time, he is able to ignite it, slicing the attacking creature in two. 

"Ugh, what a mess!"

Disgusted, he deactivates the lightsaber. Quickly he provides Luke with a warming blanket before he sets up the tent in a hurry and laboriously pulls his injured friend inside. Inside the tent, he tries in vain to stabilize the hypothermic man with the help of two warming blankets. He scans him with a vital scanner, anxiously awaiting the diagnosis, he searches for a while, cursing, in the medipack for the drug recommended by the mini-analyzer. Finally, he is able to administer the saving laser injection to his injured friend. He uses a tissue spray applicator to provisionally treat the facial injury. Luke is shaking all over and chattering his teeth. Sighing, Han quickly undresses himself and the almost unconscious man. Hastily he slips to him under the blankets, pulling him into a tight embrace, in addition massages him with his warm hands.

"Han, what are you doing?"  
"Welcome back, kid. Don't even get the wrong idea. I'm just trying to save your life here."  
"What happened?"  
"You didn't come home, so your big brother got worried."  
"My big brother, that sounds good."  
"Doesn't it?"  
"I feel dizzy."  
"You have a concussion and a pretty nasty scrape on your face from that creepy animal you sawed up. Your old fashioned phallic Jedi pocket knife isn't that bad at all, I took down a second monster with it..."  
"There was a second wampa?"  
"Yes, I got here just in time or you'd be dinner by now."  
"I'm so cold."  
"You're hypothermic, be patient a little longer, I'm working on it now."

Alternately, Han takes his companion's blue-tipped ice-cold fingers into his mouth or breathes on them with his warm breath.

"Admit it, you're just shamelessly taking advantage of the situation to jump me."  
"You've got me figured out."  
"I'm a married man, Han."  
"Oh really, kid, it was just a joke. I've got nothing better here right now than my body heat to defrost you."  
"Thanks for saving me again."  
"Don't thank me until tomorrow when they find us." 

Luke doesn't respond to his rescuer's comment. Instantly, Han bites him lightly on the finger.

"Ouch!"  
"Sorry, kid. You can't go to sleep. Not until the vital scanner's diagnosis gives me hope that you'll wake up again."  
"Oh."  
"Talk to me, kid."  
"What do you want to hear?"  
"How did you two meet?"  
"Obi and me?"  
"No, you and Leia, of course Obi-Wan and you."  
"I'd met him a few times in passing when I was a kid. Even then I found him somehow charming and mysterious. Then when I was seventeen, I started sneaking off to study with him."  
"That's what they call it on Tatooine. Interesting."  
"Oh Han, in the beginning he was really just teaching me."  
"In what? Jedi stuff?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you need to meet him secretly?"  
"He was a friend of my father and mother. Since they both passed away when I was still a baby, I was raised by my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. My uncle didn't like Obi and had specifically forbidden me to go see him."  
"Why didn't he like him because Obi-Wan likes it a little younger?"  
"You're impossible, Han. Obi doesn't like it younger as a rule. His only long-time lover before me was twice his age."  
"I'm sorry. Please go on."  
"About what?"  
"How you got together."  
"I fell in love with him right away."  
"After the very first meeting?"  
"Yes."  
"What did you like about him?"  
"Everything."  
"Everything?"  
"Yes, his incredibly gentle manner, his voice, his wisdom, and his way of teaching. I finally had someone to talk to. Obi wasn't like the teachers in school. He wasn't arrogant or looked down on me. I love his hands, his eyes, his curves, his unresistible smile, his beard, his smell..."  
"It's okay, I believe you. And who conquered whom?"  
"For half a year I complimented him and offered him gifts, but he just wouldn't get that I desired him."  
"And then?"  
"One day, during a sandstorm, I seduced him and immediately got him pregnant."  
"Oh."  
"It was our luck. I wanted him and always children."  
"And he?"  
"Basically, he always longed to have a family of his own, but as a Jedi had to deny it."  
"He always wanted kids?"  
"Yes."  
"So how did you manage to seduce a Jedi Master?"  
"Oh, it wasn't that hard. I'm not as shy and inexperienced as you might think. I grew up on Tatooine."  
"Yeah, that's a bad place."  
"Is Corellia any better?"  
"Mmh, let me think, as far as scenery goes definitely yes, on Corellia there are beautiful corners but also a lot of nastiness, it's nowhere near as desolate as Tatooine though. However, the inhabitants of Corellia are not always much more charming. Where did you have your experiences, kid? In one of the Hutt's notorious brothels?"  
"No, I wouldn't have dared. When I was sixteen I tried it with a woman. She was a waitress in a diner in Anchorhead and a few years older than me. She was nice, but I realized pretty quickly that women weren't for me. A few weeks later I slept with a friend a few times, Biggs was his name. That was better, but I wasn't really into him and he was ashamed of it because his parents belong to some weird religious cult that disapproves of love between men, so we soon called it quits."  
"Yeah, I guess that kind of things exist."  
"Then I met Obi. After we made love for the first time, I knew I never wanted to let go of him again."  
"After all, you had gotten him pregnant."  
"He didn't tell me until almost four months later."  
"Why?"  
"He was going to run away because he didn't want to spoil my youth."  
"And that's when you stopped him."  
"I love him. Secretly, I was hoping that I had gotten him pregnant."  
"You knew about his uh condition?"  
"I suspected from the start, more of a feeling really, that he was different than most men, but after the first time we lay together I was quite sure."  
"Oh. What's that kind of man like?" asks Han in an hesitant tone.  
"I can't tell you that. I only know Obi, and he's the one I love. I can't tell you what it's like between us."  
"I get it."  
"Please don't get me wrong, I wouldn't mind telling you about us, but he would be hurt if I spilled his intimate life in front of someone else."  
"It's okay, kid, I can understand that. You have a lot of respect for him."  
"Yes, of course I do. He's my husband and the mother of my children. Besides, he's my master."  
"Sometimes I do envy you a little."  
"Oh Han, has there never been anyone in your life?"  
"Let's switch the subject."  
"Now all of a sudden."  
"Yes, share something about your kids. I don't have much to tell."  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Well, you have three toddlers. Isn't that terribly exhausting?"  
"No, not compared to what we're going through. Believe me, Han, I'd much rather take care of my kids."  
"So why don't you get out of here and go see them?"  
"Han, I can't. I'm needed here."  
"Yeah, but your family needs you too. You can't keep putting yourself in danger like this. Today was close and it's not over yet, Luke."  
"I know, but I can't just turn my back on the rebellion."  
"I would if I were you, if I had that much to lose."  
"My children need me, but they have Obi. I want to fight to keep them growing up without the influence of the Empire, and I don't want to let Obi down."

Luke's eyes fall closed.

"I need you too, kid, so stay awake and alive."  
"You need me, Han?"  
"Yeah, I've never had a friend like you, well, maybe once a long time ago..."  
"Who was he?"  
"Oh, his name was Lando. He was a gambler, a smuggler, a scoundrel, a good-for-nothing like me."  
"You're not a good-for-nothing at all."  
"No?"  
"No, you're my reliable lifesaver and a very good hot water bottle."  
"Just be nice, or I'll forget you're married."  
"I'm wounded."  
"And pretty sassy for it."  
"So what happened with this Lando?"  
"He once owned the Falcon."  
"And why does it belong to you now?"  
"Because he lost it to me playing sabacc."  
"Was that the end of your friendship?"  
"No, it was already at an end before that."  
"What was the reason?"  
"For a while we were inseparable. We were smuggling together. We had a lot of fun, did the wackiest things, and needed only each other and no one else."  
"You weren't traveling with Chewie at that time?"  
"No, only after Lando and I split up. I almost went crazy with loneliness when he broke up with me. For six years we were a team. We'd known each other since I was nearly a kid, however."  
"Is he older than you?"  
"Yes, some ten years. From the beginning, it was kind of special between us."  
"How do you mean that?"  
"I can't explain it to you in words."  
"But you're sure it was friendship and nothing else?"  
"It was for me, but not for him."  
"Oh."  
"I guess that's why we're not friends anymore."  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah, me too. I'm glad I have Chewie, but I still miss him. I'm glad it's different with us."  
"What?"  
"Mmm, we're lying here naked entwined, yet we're friends and not a couple."  
"Yes, we are."  
"And that's nice."  
"That we're not a couple?"  
"No, that we're friends."  
"Oh, Han, if I weren't so happily married, I'm sure I'd be courting you."  
"Then I'm all the happier that you have your Jedi Master."  
"Yeah, me too," Luke sighs longingly as Han kisses him tenderly behind the ear.  
"And you're quite sure you only like women?"  
"No."  
"No?"  
"But with men, it would be just too ..."  
"Just too what?"  
"Too complicated."  
"With women, it's too tiring for you, too."  
"Yeah, you see, that's what I mean, I'm just not capable of having a relationship."  
"I don't think so, Han."  
"We'll see."

Again Han picks up the vital scanner, one more time examining his friend's body, he sighs in relief.

"Am I all right?"  
"Not that, but there's no longer any acute danger to life, and the head injury is less serious than I feared."  
"Does that mean you'll finally let me sleep?"  
"Yes. We can finally sleep."  
"Do you think they'll find us?"  
"They will. I've got a tracker with me. Don't worry about it. Now get some rest."

Slowly, carefully, Luke turns in the embrace until they look into each other's eyes. Fleetingly, their lips touch.

"You too, good night, Han."  
"Good night, kid."  
"Han?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
"That was the second time. You owe me one."  
"Why only one?"  
"Na, Vader almost choked me that time if you hadn't brought your Jedi mumbo jumbo into play."  
"That doesn't count. You saved Ahsoka, and I can't thank you enough for that."  
"Why isn't she fighting alongside us, anyway?"  
"Because I asked her to protect my family."  
"But you could trade places."  
"I wish it were that simple, Han. Unfortunately, it's not."  
"But why, then you could be with your family."  
"I'm tired, let's go to sleep."  
"Okay kid, don't forget to wake up tomorrow."  
"Don't worry about it. You can sleep peacefully. I feel better already."

Five minutes later, the two men are fast asleep, lying naked, tightly entwined under the blankets, until they are awakened and rescued by the rebel search patrol in the early morning hours. After the black-haired, tall Rebel fighter of the first hour Wedge Antilles gets out of the transporter, he stands shivering in the freezing cold in front of the tent, while the second pilot holds the spacecraft ready for takeoff in the air.

"Luke, Han, are you guys all right?"  
"Wedge?"  
"Whoever else? Stormtroopers don't announce themselves kindly. Let me in, I'm freezing to death here."  
"Just a minute."

Impatiently, Wedge opens the tent from the outside; shivering as he slips inside, he promptly closes it again. Turning around, he is met with an unexpected sight. Han hastily dresses, while Luke is still naked and wrapped in the blankets.  
A broad grin escapes Wedge Antilles.

"Well, I was really worried about you guys, but it seems you had a great night."

Han turns a furry red as Luke counters their savior.

"Yes, it was wonderful except for the hypothermia, injury, and concussion, and you could have easily given us some more privacy."  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that, it's freezing cold out there, would you like me to wait for you in the transporter?"  
"No, we'll be ready in a minute, won't we Han?"

Han leans over to Luke, who pulls him toward him by his jacket and demonstratively kisses him on the mouth in front of Wedge. Now Han has to grin, too, as he squats down to help Luke get dressed.

"I see you're all better now, kid."  
"Yeah, thanks to you, my hero."  
"I thought you were married, Luke?"  
"Yes, I am, Wedge. Han and I are friends."  
"Well, well!"  
"Close friends."  
"Do you want me to carry you, kid, or do you want to try to stand up?"  
"I plead for the second option, Han, otherwise the gossip mill around us will never die down."  
"I think it's too late for that now anyway," Han sighs before helping Luke up and dragging him and Wedge into the waiting shuttle together.

Inside, they escort Luke to a cot, but he insists on taking a seat next to Han. 

Two hours later, Han waits fidgeting impatiently in the corridor of the med bay as Leia rushes toward him.

"How is he?"  
"Don't worry, Leia. He'll be fine. He just has a concussion and a cut. They're checking him out completely right now."

Unusually for her otherwise distinguished, reserved manner, Leia kisses and hugs him effusively.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve that, sweetheart?"  
"Well, you saved him."  
"You don't have to thank me for that. It was pure self-interest, Leia."  
"Yes, I've heard about that. He's married, Han!"  
"I know that, and what are you trying to tell me?"  
"You're rescuing him and taking advantage of the moment to make a pass at him? Don't you think that's a little distasteful?"  
"You're just jealous, princess."  
"I'm not jealous at all. I just find it strange."  
"And what do you find strange?"  
"Ever since I've known you, you've only flirted with women, and now you're sleeping with Luke?"  
"First of all, it's nobody's business who I share a bed with. Second, we haven't fucked."  
"You haven't?"  
"No."  
"But, Wedge..."  
"Actually, I didn't think he was a chatterbox."  
"I was quizzing him."  
"Oh, Leia, even though it won't go through your pretty head, Luke and I are friends.  
He was suffering from life-threatening hypothermia. I warmed him up, sort of thawed him out. Do you seriously trust me to take advantage of a situation like that to pounce on a married man?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh, thank’s a lot."  
"You’re welcome. Do you actually know his husband?"  
"Uhhh, why are you asking me that?"  
"Luke is always so secretive about his marriage. I just don't understand it. Otherwise, he's so open-hearted and accessible."  
"Then there must be a good reason he's keeping it a secret."

The door to the treatment room opens. Leia and Han step up to the bedside, where Luke lies, IV'd but otherwise vibrantly alive. Leia kisses him warmly on the cheek.

"How ya feeling, kid? You don’t look so bad to me. You look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark."  
"Thanks to you."  
"How long do you have to stay here, kid?"  
"The medidroids want to watch me until tomorrow. If all goes well, they'll release me then."  
"We'll celebrate that, junior. I'll pick you up tomorrow."  
"What do you have in mind, Han?"  
"Well, I'll cook something for you in the Falcon."  
"You can cook?"  
"Sure, I can cook whatever Chewie dictates. So it's a deal, Luke?"  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."  
"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then. Get well soon."

Fleetingly, their lips touch in farewell as the princess rolls her eyes.

"Oh, and you two aren't together. How stupid do you think I am, Han?"  
"Oh Leia, you give a kiss to good friends."

Exuberantly, Han lifts her up with both arms and gives the fidgeting princess a big smooch.

"Han, what are you doing?"  
"How does it look like? Just a demonstration of my irresistibility."  
"More like your incorrigibility, laser-brain."  
"Oh, Leia, be nice to each other," Luke reprimands them as he would do with his own kids.  
"Listen to Luke. He's right. You're invited, too," the smuggler says in a conciliatory tone.  
"Excuse me?"  
"For tomorrow night."  
"I have a lot to do, Han."  
"That's right Leia, tomorrow night you'll be spending the evening with Han, Chewie and me."  
"I'll see if I can make it."  
"See you tomorrow then, you two cuties. I have to go now and stop Chewie from fixing the Falcon to pieces."

Whistling happily, Han leaves the med bay, leaving Luke and Leia alone.

"Are you sure you'll be well enough to go tomorrow?"  
"Yes, I'm feeling much better."  
"I wonder what your husband would say about that."  
"About what?"  
"Well, to you and Han?"  
"There's nothing to say. We're friends, as he's already explained to you."  
"And there's really nothing more?"  
"No, you can have him if you want, Leia."  
"Assuming I want him at all."  
"Assuming that."  
"Why don't you ever talk about him?"  
"About whom?"  
"About your husband. I don't even know his name yet."  
"As soon as I can tell you, I will."  
"Why didn't you bring him with you? We can use every capable man here."  
"That's not possible, Leia."  
"But why not? Are you even really married?"  
"Yes, and so very married. You can take my word for that."  
"But why don't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"  
"Yes, I do. But you also have security-related secrets that you can't share with me."  
"Your marriage is security related and therefore classified. Is it another Jedi? Did another survive that I don't know exists? But doesn't that violate your code?"  
"Leia, it's already against the code, no matter who I'm married to. When I can tell you, I will. Until then, I ask for your patience and forgiveness. I trust you, but I can't put him in danger."  
"It's all right, Luke. I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"In the Falcon."  
"Yes, where else. Get well soon."

On the morning after next, Luke, Han and Leia are rudely awakened from their sleep after a night of partying aboard the Falcon. Leia, who wakes up in the captain's cabin against the pilot's shoulder, jolts up first. Shaking her head, her eyes fall on the still-sleeping Han and the just-awakening Luke lying on the captain's other side, his head resting on the friend's chest.

"Wake up right now, you two. Can't you hear the alarm?"  
"Oh Leia, only five more minutes. I'm sure it's just another stupid drill," Han grumbles as Luke slowly stretches his limbs.  
"It's not a drill, Han," Luke announces, eyes wide, before straightening his deranged clothes and storming out of the Falcon with Leia. In the hangar, battle preparations are already in full gear. Combat pilots rush to their fighters to secure the evacuation of the base. Luke nearly runs over the oncoming golden protocol droid.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Master Luke."  
"What happened, C-3PO?"  
"The Imperial fleet is inbound. Three star destroyers have been sighted."

Without another word, Leia hurries toward the command center, while R2D2 rolls up to the young Jedi's side. Han and Luke exchange desperate glances.

"You don't have to go out there, kid."  
"Han, I'm a combat pilot."  
"You have family, come with me. Let's take off with the Falcon."  
"I can't, Han, even if I wanted to."

Immediately, the older man pulls the younger man into a tight hug.

"Be careful."  
"You too."

Fleetingly, their lips touch before they look deeply into each other's eyes.

"Please take Leia and C-3PO with you, Han."  
"If they let me, I'll get them out of here. I promise, kid."

Once again they nod to each other until Luke turns and runs with R2D2 to his X-Wing fighter.

For hours, Han waits nervously with Chewie in the Falcon, meanwhile repeatedly flipping the launch buttons, only to abort the launch again until his patience wears thin. He storms out of his ship, running through a cloud of smoke towards the command center, Leia comes towards him with a petrified look on her face followed by C-3PO.

„You all right?“  
„Why are you still here?“  
„Heard the command center had been hit.“  
"You’ve got your clearance to leave."

Surprised, she stares at the pilot.

"What do you think, I'm waiting for you to allow me to save your cute ass and now come on, take off."  
"Wait! Wait!“ C-3PO has trouble following the fugitives.  
"Hurry up, Goldenrod. You’re gonna be a permanent resident.“  
„Wait! Wait!“

The princess is so dejected and overwhelmed by the invasion bearing down on them that she lets Han drag her into the Falcon without resistance before he folds in the boarding ramp behind C-3PO while Chewbacca is already launching the ship.

After the Empire's disastrous attack, Luke manages to get his X-Wing fighter out of the enemy fighters' crosshairs and turns his back on the lost battle, saddened and frustrated. It had only been a matter of time before they were discovered. Hopefully Han and Leia have managed to leave the hostile ice planet in time. So many of his companions have lost their lives in this hopeless battle on the ground and in the air. Will the suffering ever end? Perhaps the war against the Empire is useless. No, he is not allowed to think that way. It is worth fighting if his children can grow up in peace and freedom in return. He turns on the automatic controls and tries to blink away his tears. R2D2 fluts something apparently meant to be comforting.

"Thanks, R2, I appreciate your concern. I'm sure you're worried about C-3PO, too."

The droid gives a sad-sounding, long-deepening tone.

"Yes, R2, we mustn't give up," Luke mutters, not sure if he was trying to convince the droid or himself with his words.

How he longs for his lover and his children. He has missed Padme's first birthday, which was already several months ago, and wonders if he will live long enough to attend her second. For a moment, Luke is tempted to use the Force to connect with his beloved husband, but he denies himself. The Empire isn't out of reach yet. He is too close. He will have to be patient until Dagobah, then he will try to feel him through the Force. Dagobah. What is he going to do there anyway? Why does he need another Jedi Master when he has Obi and Ahsoka? How will the meeting with Yoda even go if he learns that Luke has not the slightest intention of submitting to the strict Jedi code?  
Perhaps he will not welcome him at all and reject him as a student. What was his beloved thinking anyway, sending him to a desolate far off jungle planet? He wants to be with him and his family. Who is this ominous Yoda anyway?

With more luck than good sense, Han manages to get the Falcon out of enemy fighter range, despite the hyperdrive temporarily failing for the countless time, due to a damaged motivator. After an endless game of cat and mouse with imperial starcruisers, a daring flight through an asteriod field and an eerie encounter inside an asteroid, the Falcon finally escapes the enemy by virtually floating away amidst the space debris dumped by the Empire. For now, they feel save for a break.

For hours, Leia stares blankly at a wall in the main cargo bay of the Falcon until Han hands her a cup.

"What's so special about that wall? Did Chewie do a sloppy job cleaning it?"

Against her will, a smile escapes Leia.

"You really are impossible, Han. How can you still crack jokes in a situation like this?"  
"So what? We're still alive."  
"Yes, we are."  
"Have a drink, it will do you good."

Hesitantly, Leia puts the cup to her lips, choking a moment later.

"What is this kind of stuff, Han?"  
"It's just tea with Corellian brandy."  
"More like brandy with a little tea."  
"Drink it and you'll feel better. It did me good, too."  
"I hope Chewie is at least still sober."  
"Don't worry, he doesn't like alcohol."  
"Then maybe we have a chance at survival after all."  
"I hope Luke made it."  
"I hope so too, Han. Where do we go now?"  
"We're going to Lando.“  
"The Lando system? I've never heard of that."

„Lando is no system. Lando is a man. Lando Calrissian. He is on Bespin.“  
„Bespin?“  
"It's a tibanna gas mine, a city in the clouds. We can load supplies there and, if we're lucky, finally get the hyperdrive reliably repaired. We go back a long way, Lando and me,“ Han announces in an almost rapturous voice.  
„Can you trust him?“  
"No. He's a scoundrel like me, but he's got no love for the Empire, I can tell you that."  
"Well wonderful, that sounds promising."  
"Another brandy, your highness?"  
"Absolutely."

Sighing, Leia has her cup filled one more time, though she's already feeling a little dizzy.

The following morning, she awakens with a terrible headache in the arms of the smuggler. Hesitantly peeking under the covers, with a doubtful look eyeing the naked pilot, she wants to free herself from the embrace to pick up her clothes from the floor, but the sleeping man does not release her. 

"Good morning, princess," he murmurs in her ear before kissing her behind it.  
"Han! You didn't happen to get me drunk on purpose yesterday, did you?"  
"Why no, sweetheart. Where did you get that idea?"  
"I'm not your sweetheart."  
"Well right now it almost looks like you are."

Annoyed, Leia wants to get out of bed, but Han holds her back.

"Now don't get mad at me again, your worship."  
"Don’t call me that. My name is Leia."  
„Looks like you like me after all, Leia.“  
„I’ happen to like nice men.“  
„I’m a nice man.“  
„No. You’re not.“

Gently, Han kisses her, first she wants to free herself, then she lets it happen.

"I didn't got you drunk to get you into bed."  
"Oh, you really didn't?"  
"No, because then I would have drank less to enjoy the night with you."

With a perplexed look on her face, the princess lingers in her friend's arms.

"Then you were having also a blackout?"  
"And quite a one."  
"Oh."  
"So we could just pretend nothing happened."  
"That would probably be best, Han."  
"Or, we could do it again while fully conscious."  
"I feel nauseous."  
"That wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting, sweetheart."

The princess tumbles out of bed, hurrying down the corridor, disappearing into the ship's sanitary area.

"Very charming really, Princess," Han grumbles, rolling over in bed he is soon asleep again.

The landing on Dagobah is more than bumpy, it is a disaster. The X-wing fighter crashs in the middle of a muddy pond in a swampy marsh. Just then, Luke manages to extricate himself from the space fighter with an emergency backpack and R2D2 before it sinks into the water.

"Oh great, we will never get out now. How are we going to get home now?" the young pilot curses in exasperation.

While R2D2 bubbles excitedly, Luke hesitantly reachs out his hand and closes his eyes. After a while, bubbles form on the surface of the water. Luke feels sweat running down his body, then he collapses to the ground, exhausted and distraught.

"You can forget it, Skywalker. Oh, Obi, how could you send me to this swamp? This place give’s me the creeps. What am I doing here, and how am I ever going to get back to you now? What a damn mess."

Angrily, he wipes his wet eyes as an encouraging voice snaps him out of his soliloquy.

"Not bad at all that was. Keep practicing your skills you must."

Astonished, the young Jedi-to-be turns around, looking incredulously at the small green pointy-eared creature standing just a few feet away from him.

"What are you? A gnome?"

Reprovingly, the latter shakes his head.

"Master Yoda I am, young Skywalker."  
"Oh. Please forgive me, I had no idea of your appearance."  
"Not much told of me Obi-Wan has?"  
"No, he just told me to seek you out and that you are the greatest Jedi Master ever and a great warrior."  
"Wars not make one great. Of your visit, what do you expect?"  
"Obi-Wan wants me to complete my training."  
"Obi-Wan it wants. Also a will of your own you have?"  
"Yes, I also want to finish my training."  
"Learning the whole life you must."  
"That may be, Master Yoda."  
"Special relationship with your master you have."  
"He is not my master."  
"No? He not the one is who trained you?"  
"Yes, he is, along with Ahsoka."  
"So your master after all he is, and you his Padawan, mmh."  
"Yes, just as you think."  
"But following the code you do not."

Luke sighs loudly before he begins busily searching through his backpack.

"Obi, I told you right off that there was no point in coming here," he mutters quietly to himself.

"Why think that you do?"  
"You're right. We don't follow the code. That's why he can't be my master and I can't become a real Jedi."

At last, Luke has found the wire rope winch. Immediately he begins to attach the solid rope to a sturdy tree trunk.

"What's stopping you?"  
"Oh, I think Obi-Wan's and my three kids might be a reason."

Fastening the rope's hook to his belt, Luke picks up a diving mask and a compact underwater respirator. Master Yoda falls into an amused giggle.

"So your ship never free you will, young Skywalker. At most only drown you will."  
"Yes, how nice that this seems to amuse you."  
"Quite indignant you are."  
"I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere far from civilization on a creepy jungle planet instead of being with my family because my husband-"  
"Sending you to me, Obi-Wan correctly decided. Further training badly you need."  
"Does this mean you will take me as your student?"  
"This do I will."  
"But what about the code?"

Yoda gives a loud sigh.

"The ways of the Force mysterious are. Cruel rules to be broken are made."

Because of the unreliable hyperdrive, Han and Leia take an eternity to reach the city in the clouds. Just in time they get the landing permission, before their provisions and the ship's fuel run out. With a suspicious expression, Leia eyes the handsome dark-skinned man with frizzy hair, sporting a distinctive mustache, who greets her on the landing platform in front of the Falcon with a look of disbelief on his face. The supposed friend of her friend is slim and muscular, wearing a blue silk shirt and a frosted blue embroidered cape. His flamboyant style clearly stands out from the deranged state Han and Leia are in after their long journey.  
She cannot place the hurt almost bitter look with which the stranger lingers on Han.

„Hey, why you slimy double-crossing no- good swindler. You’ve got a lot of guts coming here, after what you pulled.“

Quite shocked Han stares at his counterpart, which remains reserved.

"What are you doing here, Han? Will you finally bring me back the falcon?"  
"In your dreams, Lando."  
"Then why do you show up here?"  
"We just happened to be in the neighborhood, so I thought it would be nice to drop by."  
"Oh yeah, we haven't seen each other in six years, Han."  
"Exactly, that's way too long. I've missed you, Lan."

Leia feels a strange tension between the two men, who don't seem to be paying any attention to her at all.

"You could have at least made yourself known once, Han."

Guiltily, Han Solo lowers his gaze.

"I know."

Only now does Lando even seem to notice the lady at the Captain's side, Chewbacca and C-3PO. Instantly, he takes her hand and kisses it gallantly.

"Hello, what have we here? Welcome, I am Lando Calrissian, I’m the administrator of this facility. And who might you be?"  
"Leia.“  
"Welcome, Leia, and further?"  
"Uhh, Leia Antilles."  
"Oh, then you're not married to this scoundrel here?"  
"No, where would you get such an absurd idea?"

Their host's mood improves instantaneously and a charming smile escapes him. He warmly embraces Chewbacca.

How you doing Chewbacca. Still hanging around with this loser?“

Chewie yowls affirmatively.

„What do you want, Han.“  
„Repairs. I thought you could help me out.“  
„What have you done to my ship?“  
„Your ship? Hey remember, you lost her to me, fair and square.“  
"What’s wrong with the falcon, Han?"  
"Hyperdrive.“  
"You're ruining everything."  
"It's not my fault, Lando."  
"I’ll get my people to work on her."  
"Good."  
"That ship saved my life quite a few times. She is the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy.“  
„Yeah.“  
„What else do you guys need? Where did you even come from? You two are looking pretty beat up. Are you on the run, Han?"  
"Uhh no, why would we be?"  
"I don't know, you tell me."  
"It would be nice if you would be discreet about our visit."  
"Right, right, that's what I thought. What have you been up to this time, Han?"  
"I'll explain later."  
"Well, how does a lady like you, Leia, end up in the company of a scoundrel like Han?"  
"It's a long story, Baron Calrissian."  
"I'll bet it is. My name is Lando, dearest. For now, I'll take you to your quarters and send you some food and clothing, then you can freshen up and get some rest."  
"That's very generous."

After walking for several minutes through seemingly endless white corridors, an automatic door opens. They enter a luxurious apartment with a panoramic view over the entire city. Delighted, Leia runs to the window.

"Consider yourselves my guests, if you need anything, don't hesitate to trouble the staff. Does Chewbacca really want to stay in the Falcon?"  
"Yes, he won't let him out of his sight."  
"Just as you say, Han."  
"Thanks, Lando."  
"That's all right, Han. I have an important meeting now. I wonder if I could borrow your protocol droid?"  
"But of course."

C-3PO doesn't move from the spot.

"Hey Goldenrod, are you deaf, your type is required."  
"What are you saying, Captain Solo?"  
"Please accompany Baron Calrissian, C-3PO, he requires your services," Leia clarifies to the droid.  
"But of course Prince...oh my dear."  
"It's all right, C-3PO."  
"I'll see you later then, Han?" the Baron asks hopefully.  
"Yeah, I'll come to your office."

With a nod of his head, Lando leaves the room with C-3PO. Once the door has closed, Han joins Leia, enfolding her in his arms, the two gaze for quite a while at the floating city shrouded in clouds and bathed in an orange light.

"He's quite rich, your friend."  
"Yes, he is."  
"What happened between you, Han?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Forgive me, but your relationship doesn't seem exactly harmonious and unclouded."  
"No, I'm afraid it isn't anymore."  
"What happened?"  
"He lost the falcon to me because I have beaten him at the Sabacc."  
"I’ve heard that, and that's the reason for your falling out?"  
"Yeah, could be."  
"I get the impression it's more of an emotional problem, Han."  
"So, get this. Men and their ships, that' s a very emotional issue."  
"Yes, apparently. We have to be careful, Han. We can't trust him."  
"He’s got no love for the Empire, Leia."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Lando and me, we go back a long way,and now let's not talk about him anymore."

Tenderly, Han Solo's lips close on Leia's as he pulls her even closer.

"Han!"  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?"  
"You smell, and I probably do too."  
"Oh, well let's have a bath together."

Relentlessly, Han pulls the princess into the marble-lined bathroom.  
With a sigh, Leia lets water and bath additive into the spacious tub before she begins to undress, gladly assisted by Han, who is already kissing her neck with relish. Fifteen minutes later, she is lying backwards in his embrace in a relaxing bubble bath.

"Oh, feels so good," the smuggler exclaims.  
"Yes, I was beginning to think we were lost to civilization forever, Han."  
"So for a daughter from a noble family, you're quite capable of suffering."  
"We have to get out of here as soon as possible, Han."  
"But why, just now you were rejoicing in your newfound luxury."  
"I have a bad feeling about this. I don't trust Lando."  
"We need supplies, and we'll have to wait until the Falcon is repaired. I think we're safe here for now. Lando has never let me down."  
"But then why is he so frosty with you?"  
"Because I haven't contacted him."  
"And why haven't you?"  
"Because I'm an idiot. I'll talk to him, Leia. It'll all work out."  
"I still don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."  
"This is a nice place, isn't it? Where do you want us to go?"  
"We need to get back to our allies, on a star cruiser."  
"I'm not a member of the rebellion, Leia."  
"Oh now all of a sudden you're not."

Annoyed, Leia gets out of the water, but Han takes her hand.

"Now don't get mad again."  
"What do you want, Han?"  
"I don't know myself."  
"Well bravo, that's an honest answer for once."

Quickly, Leia grabs a towel and flees the bathroom. On the table is a plump fruit bowl. She gleefully nibbles a few red fruits before turning to the bed, on which a dark red dress already lies ready for her, next to it a pair of dark blue pants and an ivory silk shirt for Han. Delighted, Leia holds the dress up to herself in front of a large mirror as large hands clasp her gliding over her naked body.

"So at least your friend really has style, Han."  
"Yeah, Lando always had that."

With finality, Han takes the dress from her hands, carefully placing it on a chair along with the clothes laid out for him before pushing her backwards onto the bed. With a swing, Leia turns with him on the mattress until she is sitting on top of him. Gently, Han massages her well-formed breasts before their lips find each other for a deep kiss. Without hesitation, Leia lets herself slide down onto her companion's already hard cock. Moaning excitedly, Han clasps her hips, thrusting eagerly into her. Closing her eyes, Leia throws her head back, throwing herself toward the thrusting, until Han pours into her twitching for a long time. Exhausted, she lets herself fall into his arms.

"Well wonderful, now I can take another shower."

Amused, Han kisses his friend on the mouth.

"Feel yourself at home, princess. I'll talk to Lando and see what I can find out."

Briskly, Han rises from the bed dressing quickly in front of the mirror. When he looks once more at Leia, she has already fallen asleep.

Fifteen minutes later, he is standing in Lando Calrissian's spacious, elegant office.  
The Baron whispers something in the ear of his bald assistant Lobot, who immediately withdraws.

"Have a seat, Han. May I offer you something?"  
"Oh, do not trouble yourself."

Lando rises, pouring a glass of bronze-colored liquid for each of them. Wordlessly, they toast each other. 

"Wow, noble stuff, Lando, like everything here really."  
"Yeah, fifty-year-old whiskey from Kashyyyk."  
"Priceless!"  
"Not that, but extremely expensive."  
"You lead a luxurious life, enviable."  
"Oh, is it? You could have had that, too. I've offered you partnership more than once."  
"I know."  
"Seeing you sure bring’s back a few things. Why are you here?"  
"Like I told you, I missed you, Lan."

Lando gives him a hurt look as Han takes his hand in his.  
Furious, Lando pulls it away from him.

"When are you going to stop playing with me, Han?"  
"You and I are and always have been players, Lando."  
"You know what I mean."  
"Lando, I...."  
"What, who's that girl? Your lover?"

Han shrugs, perplexed.

"Are you serious about her?"  
"Was I ever serious about any woman?"  
"Have you ever been serious about any breathing being, Han?"  
"Lando, I'm sorry we broke up like that. I didn't mean to."  
"No?"  
"No, you were my friend. We had such a great time."  
"Yeah, we did."

Again, Han clutches the dark-skinned man's hand. This time, the latter lets him have it.

"Give me a chance to make it up to you."  
"Not a word from you in six damn years, and now all of a sudden you show up at my place. What have you been up to?"  
"Nothing."  
"And again you lie to me. How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me the truth, Han?"  
"I don't know what you want me to say."  
"You must leave as soon as possible."  
"Lando, but why? Let's be..."  
"You should move on."  
"How long will it take to repair the Falcon?"  
"A few days, I think."  
"A few days?"  
"Yes, until the proper replacement parts arrive, we can't repair it, but I could give you another ship, Han."  
"That might suit you. Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?"  
"I don't want to get rid of you, I just don't want you to get me into any trouble here."  
"I'm not getting you into any trouble at all."  
"Then tell me now why you're here."  
"I want us to be friends again, Lando."  
"It doesn't work that way, Han."

Lando exhales a long, noisy breath, before explaining himself.

"There was a time when you could have had anything from me."  
"I know."  
"Instead, you just quietly sneaked out of my life."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Do I disgust you that much?"  
"No, why would you think that? I've missed you."  
"Did you really?"  
"Yeah, I tell you all the time, but you don't seem to listen to me at all."

The smuggler's eyes grow moist. Ashamed, Han Solo turns away, jumps up from his chair and is about to leave the room, but Lando holds him by the hand and pulls him into an intimate embrace. Relieved, Han lets himself fall into Lando's arms. Gently stroking, the mine baron's hands run over his friend's back until their lips meet in a tender kiss. As Lando's tongue enters his friend's mouth, a longing sigh escapes Han Solo before he pushes the other man away from him in horror.

"I guess you never give it up. That's exactly what our problem is and has been, Lando. I want to be your friend and all you want is to get me in your bed."  
"No, Han, you're getting it completely wrong, as usual. I don't just want to get you in my bed."  
"You don't?"  
"No."  
"For me, that's exactly what it looks like."  
"Han, I ..."

He can't finish the sentence because Han has already left his office, snorting with rage. Sighing loudly, Lando hides his head in both hands.

Lying in a clearing, Luke stares longingly at the starry sky as he opens his mind, letting the Force rush through him. Concentrating, he searches for the presence of his beloved.

"I'm glad he has accepted you, Luke."  
"Oh Obi, I long for you so much."  
"We miss you, too."  
"Are you all well?"  
"Yes, don't worry about us."  
"How are the kids?"  
"They miss you, but they're fine."  
"I want to come back to you."  
"As soon as you complete your training, you can be back with us."  
"As matters stand, that's going to take forever."  
"Oh, dear one, I don't think so, even if Master Yoda is very strict."  
"That's quite an understatement, Obi. He finds fault with everything I do."  
"He's just trying to help you."  
"You're much better as a master."  
"Luke, he can hear you."  
"Oh."  
"Besides, I'm not better, just more careless with you."  
"Yoda could be a little less merciless, too."  
"First of all, he can still hear you, and secondly, unlike me, he's not biased, Luke."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Luke, we're married. I've done my best to train you, but I'm not as objective as Yoda. I can't be at all with our special relationship."  
"Then I guess I have no choice but to rot here in the swamp."  
"Oh Luke, be patient. You'll make progress. Please promise me you won't leave early."  
"But Obi..."  
"Promise me to stay on Dagobah until Yoda releases you."  
"I promise, honey."  
"All right, I'll kiss you."  
"I love you, Obi. Kiss the kids for me and say hello to Ahsoka."  
"I love you, take care of yourself, Luke, and give my regards to Master Yoda."  
"He's overhearing anyway."  
"Give him my best anyway."

In vain, Lando has tried to expedite the delivery of the replacement parts for the Falcon. After two days, they finally arrive. Chewie works at full speed with two mechanics. Through a window, the mine baron watches the repair work on his former ship. In despair, Lando wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his silk shirt. It is too late. They have already landed. He will not be able to save him. Gently, a hand rests on his shoulder. Seeking comfort, he leans against the warm body of his friend. Irritated, Han turns the friend to face him, looking him in the eyes in wonder.

"Tell me, are you crying, Lando? You're not really crying about the Falcon, are you?"  
"I'm not crying at all, Han. It's just an allergy."  
"So, what can you be allergic to around here?"

Saddened, Lando shrugs his shoulders.

"Come over here, Lan."

Han Solo pulls him into a fervent embrace. Immediately, Lando takes the opportunity for a very last warning.

"You must leave here at once."

Without understanding Han eyes the older man.

"But we can' t, the Falcon isn't ready yet."  
"I'll give you another ship, Han."  
"No way."  
"Please, Han!"  
"What's going on, Lando?"  
"They're coming."

In disbelief, Han stares at the trembling man in his arms, who is despite his dark complexion nearly as white as a sheet, as he hears a rattling metallic sound behind him.

A few days earlier on Dagobah, Luke tossed and turned restlessly on his bed.

"Han!"

Screaming, he jolted up from his sleep. Dazed, he wiped the sweat from his face before standing up with a sigh. Leaving Yoda's humble hut, he sat down on the ground outside, taking advantage of the cool night to restore his breathing and heartbeat to normal. Hesitantly, he opened his mind seeking the presence of his beloved through the Force.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan rested on Veeman on the beach in broad daylight.

"Obi."

Instantly, the familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Luke? What happened?"  
"Oh nothing, I must have just had a nightmare."  
"What did you dream?"  
"I dreamed that Han and Leia were in the captivity of the Empire, Obi."

Instantly, Obi-Wan's heart clenched. He collected himself, anxious not to let his husband feel his fear.

"It was only a dream, Luke. Go back to bed."  
"Maybe they need me, Obi."  
"You must stay with Yoda, Luke. You must complete your training."  
"But, Obi..."  
"I beg you, Luke. Stay on Dagobah."  
"Whatever you say, Obi. I would so love to be in your arms and in our bed right now."  
"I long for you, too, dearest. Be patient."  
"I love you, kiss the children."  
"I will. I love you, Luke."

Pondering, Obi-Wan stared out at the troubled sea. 

Some days later, Luke sits by the pond with his eyes closed and his hand outstretched. His clothes are already drenched in sweat. Large bubbles form on the surface of the water. After a few minutes, the cockpit of his X-Wing fighter is already visible as Luke leaves his strength. Immediately, the spaceship sinks back to the bottom of the pond. Enraged, Luke jumps up, kicking a tree, holding his aching foot, cursing.

"Rage a solution is not, path to the dark side of the Force it is."  
"I know, Master Yoda, but I'll never make it. The ship is just too big."  
"Understood the technique you do not have. Size matters not.“  
„Yeah, sure.“  
„Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Size matters not, when  
Will and control present."  
"Well it's certainly not because of my will, Yoda. I would like nothing more than to free my ship."  
"Why in such a hurry to leave me you are?"  
"I've been here for weeks now, Yoda."  
"Impatient you are. Training much time requires."  
"I need to get back to my family."  
"Unbalanced you are. Meditate all day today you will."  
"But Yoda..."  
"No but, obey you will."

After meditating for four hours, Luke rises. For a while he wanders around thoughtfully, until all at once he loses his footing. Dazed, he straightens up again, looking around uncertainly in the dark hole in the ground, as his body and mind are suddenly flushed with fear and cold in the most violent way. He closes his eyes, trying to fight the unwanted emotions that overwhelm him. Disturbing images find entry into his mind.

"Han! Leia! Bespin?"

Trembling, he clutches his knees as he lies on the ground. It takes a while until he can stand up again. With ease, he manages the three-meter leap upward with the help of the Force, freeing him from the hole in the ground. Determined to do anything, he rushes back to the pond, again stretching out his hand. After a few seconds, large bubbles appear on the surface of the water, and the cockpit of the fighter emerges. Luke presses his lips together, the veins on his neck swelling until the ship rises from the water. His trembling hand guides it to solid ground before he loses consciousness.

When he awakens again, it is already morning. He lies in the tiny hut. Yoda hands him a bowl of indefinable food. Momentarily Luke wants to rise.

"Lie down you must. Overexert yourself you have."  
"My ship?"  
"Your fighter freed you have."  
"I saw a city in the clouds. I must go, Yoda."  
"For your friends nothing do you can."  
"They were in pain, will they die?"  
"Always in motion is the future.You must not let the dark side of the force seduce you."  
"I can’t keep the vision out of my head. They are my friends. I’ve got to help them."  
"Fear and anger of the dark side part are. You must learn control. You must not go."  
„But Han and Leia will die, if I don’t.“

As hard as the old Jedi Master tries, Luke seems deaf to his warnings. The young Jedi storms outside. After changing into his spacesuit, he lifts R2D2 into his X-Wing fighter.

"I thank you for everything, Yoda. We will meet again."  
"Sure that is not. Careless you are. By your feelings you let guide you, young Skywalker. Not the same mistake as your father you may commit."  
"I cannot abandon my friends."  
"The ways of the Force mysterious are. Think of your family you must, Luke."  
"I think of them always, but still I must go. May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

Shaking his head, Yoda looks after the departing X-Wing fighter.

"Oh Obi-Wan, why always such unreasonable padawans you do have."

With a whiskey glass in one hand, the other full of white pills, Lando Calrissian sits in his office. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Hesitantly, he brings the hand with the capsules to his mouth, slowly putting the glass to his lips. Then he pauses. Angrily, he spits the pills into the room, throwing the filled glass after them, before resolutely taking a blaster from a drawer and leaving the room.

Leia keeps herself pressed as close as possible to Chewbacca as they are led away, along with C-3PO, by a unit of stormtroopers. She desperately tries to hide her emotions and sort out her thoughts at the same time. It hasn't been half an hour since Vader froze her friend in carbonite in front of her and handed him over to bounty hunter Boba Fett. At least he's not dead yet, she tries to console herself inwardly, feverishly searching for a way to escape. There is none. They are doomed. Laser gun shots jolt her out of her gloomy thoughts. One by one, the stormtroopers fall to the ground. A hand pulls her into a narrow corridor. Irritated, she looks at her rescuer. With four of his followers, Lando has managed to disable the stormtrooper unit. 

„What do you think you’re doing?“  
„We’re getting out of here.“  
„Do you think that after what you did to Han…“

Only seconds later, the mine baron finds himself in the Wookie's chokehold. Leia lets him fidget for a while before she tells Chewie to let him go.  
With a reluctant howl, Chewbacca dismisses the would-be traitor, who instantly gasps. It takes a while before he can get a word out.

"I had no choice. I’m just trying to help. They found you. I tried to warn Han more than once. There’s is still a chance to save Han at the east platform.“

Leia and Chewbacca arm themselves with the stormtroopers' laser cannons before hurrying down the corridors with Lando, while C-3PO visibly struggles to follow them, so Chewbacca finally puts him over his shoulder impatiently.  
By the time they reach the hangar, they can only watch the bounty hunter freighter take off. Out of desperation, Leia lashes out at Lando until he takes both of her hands in his and she looks directly in his heavily reddened eyes. Instantly, she regains her composure.

"We need to get out of here now."

Lando merely nods to her in affirmation as they are already hurrying through the corridors to the repair platform where the Falcon is located, when Leia hears a voice from a distance, or is it entirly in her mind?

"Leia!"  
"Luke?"  
"Leia! Han!"  
"Luke, don’t, it's a trap. It's a trap!"

As another stormtrooper unit appear behind them, Lando leads them through a secret passageway, escaping the enemy soldiers. Chirping excitedly, R2D2 awaits the fugitives at the Falcon's boarding ramp. Relieved, C-3PO greets his long-lost companion.

"R2, R2, where have you been? Well at least you’re still in one peace. Where's Master Luke?"

The little droid makes a mournful sound.

For what seemed like an eternity after landing, Luke has wandered the corridors of the far-flung city in the clouds. He has lost track of his friends.  
Desperately he turns back, hurrying back to his fighter, when suddenly he was standing right in front of him. Instantly, he feels as if his blood would freeze. He takes an unsteady step back and stumbles. Hastily he jumps upwards. With a backward salto, he manages to create a little distance from his sinister opponent.

"Impressive. The force is with you, young Skywalker."  
"What have you done with the princess and Han Solo?"  
"Your friends will be out of our way. You won't see them again."

Enraged, Luke ignites his lightsaber, immediately launching an attack against the Sith Lord.  
With a cynical metallic chuckle, Vader holds the blow with his red-rayed lightsaber.

„You are not a Jedi, yet.“  
„I am, Vader.“  
"You don't stand a chance against me, Luke."  
"We'll see."  
"You could join me."  
"Never."  
"We'll see."

The duel proceeds at a rapid pace. At first it looks like Luke is gradually gaining the upper hand in the battle. Luke shoos the black-masked figure through the corridors, while the dark Lord takes a while to adjust to the unexpected strength of his opponent. 

„You’ve learned much, young one.“  
„You’ll find I’m full of surprises.“

But Luke makes the mistake of exhausting himself far too quickly. Finally, the Sith Lord seems to gain new powers. 

„Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker.“

After an hour, Luke is close to exhaustion. His image appears in his mind. Momentarily, instead of thinking of him, he forces himself to think of his friends. The blades of the lightsabers cross for the innumerable time.

"How is your Master Obi-Wan?"  
"He's not my Master."  
"Oh no, what is he then? Just now you were thinking of him with fondness, besides, you fight just as miserably defensively as he does."

Struggling, they arrive at a gigantic warehouse. Despondent, Luke jumps onto a conveyor belt. Vader follows him effortlessly.

"Obi-Wan was once my Master, too."

Horror is reflected in the young Jedi's expression.

"You are lying. He would have told me that."  
"Oh, would he really? I thought he wasn't your Master at all?"

Luke feels Vader trying to enter his mind. Concentrating, he thinks of Han and Leia.

"Your friends are lost, Luke. All is lost to you. Unless you join me."  
"No."

Far too late, Luke decides to flee, but Vader follows him with ease.  
It is only with great difficulty that the young man is able to fend off the next attack from the non-human looking assailant. Meanwhile, they are on a drafty narrow gangway in the open air.

"I thought you wanted to fight, Luke? Why I can’t feel your anger?"

Luke bumps his back against a grate. Saber outstretched, he looks backward for only a moment, into a seemingly endless abyss, as a glistening pain surges through him. A loud scream escapes him. Instinctively, he jumps over the barrier in one big leap, clinging with his remaining hand to a narrow antenna pole above the abyss. Trembling, he looks pale as a sheet at the stump of his arm, where just a few seconds ago his hand had been. His lightsaber, like his hand, has been swallowed by the abyss. 

„You’re beaten. It’s useless to resist. There is no escape. Don’t make me destroy you.“

But Luke does not react and continues to cling to his hopeless position.

„You do not realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.“  
„I’ll never join you.“  
„If you only knew the powers of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."  
"He told me enough."  
"Obi-Wan was once my master."  
"No, Obi-Wan had only one Padawan, my father, and you killed him."  
"No, I am your father, Luke."  
"No, no! That’s not true! That’s impossible."  
"Search your feelings, you know it to be true."  
„No! No!“

Sobbing, Luke tries to hold onto the cold metal bar.  
He senses that the Sith Lord is speaking the truth.  
With the last of his strength, solidifying his shields, he holds his mind closed, not letting the inhuman monster in, who is standing just a few feet away from him with his outstretched black gloved hand.

"Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way."

Tears stream down the young Jedi's cheek as he feels himself slowly losing his grip and consciousness.

"No, never!"

Luke plunges into the abyss, falling and falling and falling. What on earth has he done? Now he's going to die and he can't even think about him. His mental shields fail. Han! Obi! Leia! They are his last regretful thoughts before darkness envelops him.

For a long time Darth Vader stares motionless into the abyss.

Deftly, Chewbacca steers the Falcon under the mast below the hovering city, to which Luke clings, half unconscious. Opening the top hatch of the spaceship, the lifeless body of the young man falls towards Lando.  
Dazed, the young Jedi awakens lying in the arms of a stranger who regards him with concern and pity.

"I am Lando. We're in the Falcon. You're safe, Luke."

As the stranger cradles him on a cot, he looks into Leia's sad face.

"Han?"

Saddened, she shakes her head as the stranger supplies him with a respirator.

"You need to sleep now, Luke," Leia speaks to him in a soft soothing voice as she administers a laser injection. After sedating and giving emergency medical care to the wounded man, Leia and Lando join Chewbacca in the cockpit while C-3PO monitors the wounded man's vital signs. The Falcon is now safely in hyperspace.

"Leia, is that even your real name?"  
"Yes, except my name is Organa, not Antilles."  
"Then you are Senator Organa's daughter?"  
"Yes."  
"My condolences."  
"Thank you. It's been almost three years."  
"Alderaan will never be forgotten."

Silently, Leia stares into space.

"How far is it to your fleet, Leia?"  
"A day or two, I guess, it depends on how far they can get to meet us."  
"Have you notified them?"  
"Yes, I sent an encrypted code over an unofficial channel."  
"Isn't that too risky?"  
"We're in hyperspace, thanks to you the engines are working again. Luke needs to get to medbay as soon as possible."  
"How did you know where we would find him?"  
"I didn't know, but I felt it."  
"You guys must be really close?"  
"Yes."  
"But I thought you and Han..."  
"Luke and I aren't close in that way, Lando. He's married."  
"Oh. At his age?"  
"Yes, why wouldn't he be?"  
"He's really very young."  
"He got married when he was twenty."  
"Wow. Then he probably had to get married."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, to get married so young, there's usually only one good reason."  
"No, you're wrong. He doesn't have any children. He's married to a man."  
"It is said that there are also men who can bear children."  
"That is true, but they are very rare."  
"That is unfortunately true."  
"Why unfortunately, Lando?"  
"Oh, nothing. It's really none of my business at all, but you and Han, is this serious? You don't have to answer me. If you find my question inappropriate, just ignore it."  
"It's okay. I can't tell you what's going on at all, let alone if there's anything permanent between us, because I don't know myself, Lando. First and foremost, he's a friend. You've known him longer than I have. Has he ever had a serious relationship?"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that either, Leia. All I know is that we have to save him."  
"We will, Lando."

When Luke awakens from anesthesia in the med bay of the starcruiser, Leia is sitting at his cot. The medidroid checks the reflexes of the bionic hand; with reddened eyes, Luke watches the procedure with disgust. A tremor seizes his body. Instantly, Leia takes her friend's natural hand in his. 

"How did you manage to save me, Leia?"  
"It was quite strange. You called for me, but not really. It was in my head. I felt your presence."  
"Through the Force?"  
"I suppose so."

Incredulous, Luke squeezes his friend's hand.

"Then the Force must be strong in you, too."  
"Or we're connected in some other way."

Absently, Luke stares past her with glazed eyes until tears spill from the corners of his eyes again.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Luke?"  
"Please Leia, I want to go home."

Now the tears stream down the young Jedi's face.

"Luke, we have to find Han."  
"I know, Lando and Chewie are already on their way, but I have to get home first. I haven't been to him for so long," Luke pleads to her in a brittle voice.  
"You want to see your husband?"  
"Yes, I want to see Obi."  
"Obi? You want to see Obi-Wan Kenobi?  
"Yes."  
"But I thought you wanted to get to your husband?"  
"Obi is my husband, Leia."  
"You and Obi-Wan are married?"  
"Yes, we are. I couldn't tell you."  
"Why not? Because he's older than you?"  
"No, because we're Jedi and because there are more."  
"There are more Jedi?"  
"No, not that yet. But there are children in whom the Force is strong, Jinn, Rey and Padme."  
"Where did you find the children?"  
"We didn't find them. They are our children, Leia."  
"You and Obi-Wan you have three children?"  
"Yes, and before you ask further, they are biological children. Obi is capable of childbearing."

Stunned, Leia nearly slides off her chair.

"At his age..."  
"Yeah, at his age, he gave us three children."  
"That's why you've been so secretive about your marriage."  
"The Empire must not learn of their existence under any circumstances. I need to see them, and you must never tell anyone, promise me."  
"I swear to you, but I need a pilot who can get you home. Who else do you trust, Luke?"  
"No one."  
"But you want to get to your family, and I want you to get there safely."  
"I'm going to fly alone."  
"No way, you're not fit to fly in your condition. You're under heavy sedation."  
"Wedge Antilles."  
"All right, I'll put him in charge of the mission."  
"Thank you."  
"Now get some rest, Luke, and please get well."  
"I will I return and we will find Han, Leia. I promise you that."

With a sad look, Leia squeezes her friend's hand again.

"We will, Luke. Give my love to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka."  
"I will."

After the princess leaves the room, Luke's tears come again.  
In vain he tries to meditate, which he soon gives up. Then he opens himself to the Force again. At first he is relieved when he feels the signature of his husband and master.

"I am with you, Luke."  
"Obi?"  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Why didn’t you tell me?"  
"I am endlessly sorry."  
"Why didn’t you tell me? How could you? I trusted you!"

Furious, Luke breaks the telepathic connection, shielding his mind, he cries himself to sleep.

The next morning, Leia accompanies her traumatized friend to the transporter.  
Without argument, Luke lies down on the stretcher in the ship and lets a medidroid sedate him for the flight, while Leia bids the pilot farewell.

"Thank you, Wedge."  
"What on all moons did Vader do to him?"  
"He cut off his hand."  
"I know, but that alone can't be the reason for his disastrous condition."  
"No, I don't know what exactly happened either. He won't talk about it."  
"I hope a home leave will help him."  
"I hope so, too. We need him here badly."

Sighing, Wedge Antilles heads to the cockpit, immediately readying the transporter for takeoff.


End file.
